Don't touch Severus, he's mine
by Nephtys81
Summary: Vous avez ouvert un livre qui n'a ni titre, ni image, ni pages écrites ? A vos risques et périls, car il pourrait être pire que le Journal de Jedusor... cela dépend à qui il a appartenu avant.
1. Chapter 1

Vous êtes-vous déjà imaginé comment vous alliez mourir ? Et quand ? Comment serait l'au-delà ? Et s'il n'y avait pas d'au-delà mais un cycle de réincarnation ?

Personne n'ose vraiment se poser la question en détail, parce que la Mort, c'est tabou. Vous n'y pouvez rien, c'est ainsi. L'humain a peur de la mort, et ce depuis que l'être humain est capable de penser et de concevoir des notions abstraites telles que l'Amour, la Mort, l'Art…Il a si peur de sa propre mort qu'il la représente souvent de la manière la plus effrayante : un squelette drapé dans une cape noire, une gigantesque faux à la main, un sablier dans l'autre, et des yeux ! Ah ! Ces yeux horribles ! Ils ne cessent de vous fixer avec appétit, comme un chat guetterait la souris à l'entrée de son trou. Des yeux vides, noirs, sans âme, mais pourtant si expressifs. L'humain a toujours peints la Mort comme un être vil, mauvais.

Pourtant, la Mort est la continuité d'un cycle. Il faut mourir pour renaître ailleurs. Il faut partir pour qu'un autre prenne la place parmi les vivants. Mais que deviennent les morts ? Que devient l'âme humaine ? Là aussi, l'être humain ne conçoit pas que leur âme puisse être détruite et qu'ils soient obligés de revenir au néant. Pour eux, il faut forcément qu'il subsiste quelque chose d'eux, même après la mort. Si ce n'est pas leur corps pourrissant, si ce n'est pas un écho de leur vie, un fantôme par exemple, ce doit être leur âme qui, dans le royaume de la Mort, continue de vivre et de veiller sur les vivants.

Ah les humains ! Des créatures si fragiles, si stupides, et pourtant si intéressantes et si distrayantes. Certains disent qu'ils sont méprisables et ridicules, d'autres pensent qu'il faut leur laisser le temps de mûrir et d'évoluer. Qui dit cela ? Vous ne devinez pas ? Oh pardon, j'oubliais : vous êtes humain, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, pas plus que vous ne pouvez deviner l'existence d'êtres qui vous sont supérieurs et qui vous dominent par leur fonction et leurs pouvoirs.

Quoique…

Jadis, aux balbutiements de l'humanité, vous étiez bien plus intelligents, même si vous n'étiez guère évolués et grandement plus craintifs que maintenant. Mais vous saviez encore ce qu'était le respect, l'honneur, le courage et surtout, vous saviez faire la différence entre le Bien et le Mal. D'ailleurs, vous ne vous cachiez pas autant pour agir en mal. Quand il vous prenait la folie de tuer, violer et piller, vous montiez une armée et vous envahissiez villes, régions voir tout un pays. Et les vaincus ? Ils savaient ce qu'il en coûtait que de perdre une guerre. Ils s'en offusquaient, bien entendu, mais réglaient leurs comptes en se vengeant. Ils nommèrent cette justice la loi du Talion.

Mais ces hommes d'un autre âge étaient croyants, et voyaient en toute chose l'œuvre d'une puissance qui les dépassait, et ils nommèrent ces puissances « Dieux ». Une dénomination plaisante, et qui monta à la tête de certaines de ces entités supérieures. Le Bien, le Mal, ces deux notions se créèrent quand les forces des entités se confrontèrent, afin d'imposer leur propre vision de la vie. Et puis, il y avait ceux qui préféraient rester neutre, ceux qui ne participaient à aucune guerre, qui ne prenaient jamais partie pour le Bien ou pour le Mal, ceux qui prônaient l'Equilibre pour le salut du monde. Croyez le ou non, mais la Mort fait parti de ces « neutres ».

Et aujourd'hui ?

L'humain a cessé de croire. De croire en la magie, de croire en des forces supérieures, de croire en ce qu'ils appellent eux-mêmes « Dieu ». Ils ne croient même plus en la Justice, ou en la Bonté. Ils pensent simplement que tout se règle en restant égoïste, en ignorant les peines des autres, en offrant de l'argent pour un peu de plaisir et de paix. Ils ne croient qu'en eux. Ils pensent être les créatures les plus intelligentes de l'univers, et que par conséquent, ils peuvent tout se permettre car ils sont les maîtres. Un jour, ils penseront détenir la clé de l'immortalité et essayeront de défier la Mort. Ce jour là… héhé… peut être qu'il sera alors temps de déclencher la fin du monde, pour vous punir de votre sottise, de votre imprudence. Nul ne peut impunément défier les Dieux.

Et vous humain ?

Vous croyez en quelque chose ?

Oui, il semblerait que vous croyez en la magie, en un monde rempli de pouvoirs terrifiants, de créatures extraordinaires et d'êtres se rapprochant des Dieux de part leur puissance, des gens que vous appelez « sorciers ». Sinon, que faites vous là, à lire ces lignes ?

Croyez-vous en autre chose ? En la Mort ? En la vie après la Mort ? Oui ? Vous cherchez à en percer les secrets ? Alors venez, car vous avez ouvert le bon livre. Je vais vous dire le secret. MON secret.

Quoi ? Vous n'aviez pas deviné qu'entre ces lignes, c'est la Mort elle-même qui vous parle et qui vous instruit ? Pauvre ignorant(e) ! Mais puisque vous ne m'avez pas l'air méchant et qu'il vous plait de vous défaire de votre ignorance manifeste, je consens à vous pardonner et à continuer de discuter avec vous.

Je vais partager avec vous les secrets de mes pouvoirs, de mon domaine, de ma mission en votre monde, de ce que je peux faire, et de ce que je n'ai pas le droit de faire. Je vais vous conter une histoire qui va vous expliquer ce que je suis capable de faire. Peut être reconnaitrez vous certains faits, car ils vous seront déjà arrivés, de près ou de loin.

Cette histoire, elle remonte à très loin dans le passé, et ne se terminera que très loin dans le futur. J'ignore même si elle se terminera un jour. Car s'il faut un début à quelque chose, il n'est pas toujours aisé de lui offrir une fin.


	2. Chapter 2

La première question que toute âme mortelle se pose dès qu'elle est capable de concevoir sa propre mort est : Est-ce qu'il existe un moyen de ne jamais mourir, de devenir immortel ? Ma première réponse est donc : non. Vous allez me rétorquer (je n'y peux rien si les humains sont si prévisibles) : Et la Pierre Philosophale ? Et moi, je vous réponds : la Pierre Philosophale est un joker. Oui, cet objet peut rallonger à l'infini votre durée de vie, mais (il y a toujours un «mais » quelque part vous remarquerez), elle ne vous protège en rien d'un malencontreux accident mortel. Ainsi, si j'en ai marre de vous voir vivre trop longtemps, je peux souffler à un autre humain de vous assassiner. Il est si aisé d'insuffler à un être humain la haine, la jalousie ou la rancœur. Vous avez tendance à vous laisser facilement séduire par ce qu'il y a de plus nocif pour vous. Mais bon, je ne peux nier que cela arrange mes affaires.

Vous pourriez, si vous étiez un mage noir (et qui sait, vous en êtes peut être effectivement un !), me demander si un Horcruxe ne serait pas plus efficace pour se jouer de moi. Ah ! Bien pensé. Un Horcruxe peut évidemment rallonger une durée de vie, mais aussi éviter qu'une personne meure en « fixant » son âme sur un objet du monde des vivants. Ainsi, il ne suffit plus que de trouver un nouveau corps et voilà, vous restez en vie. Mais… c'est un sacrifice qui vous interdit d'entrer dans le domaine des morts, dans l'hypothèse que quelqu'un ou quelque chose parvient quand même à vous exterminer. Je vous signale que fabriquer un Horcruxe déchire votre âme, et que sans une âme complète, vous ne serez guère plus qu'un esprit errant coincé à jamais entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants. Il y en a déjà quelques uns, de ces nigauds humains coincés dans l'Entre-Monde, et qui ont tenté de me berner avec un horcruxe. Ils m'amusent toujours autant quand je les croise.

Non, il n'existe pas de recette miracle qui rend immortel, et c'est pour cela que la vie est si précieuse. Rappelez-vous en et vivez votre vie pleinement et selon vos convictions. Un mourant qui ne regrette pas sa vie passé fera un mort heureux dans mon domaine.

A propos des pactes ? Mais quels pactes ? Il existe des tas de pactes, et ceci dit, le résultat n'est jamais garanti. Un pacte pour devenir immortel ? Avec moi ? Comment dire ? C'est risible, tout simplement. Je vous félicite, vous avez réussi à me faire mourir de rire, pardon pour le mauvais jeu de mot. Non, je ne fait jamais de pacte pour rendre les gens immortels. Comprenez-moi, c'est contre-productif. Par contre, je peux faire en sorte de vous protéger de la mort pour une certaine durée, tout dépendra de la valeur du sacrifice que vous serez prêt à faire. Des fois, je conclue un pacte avec des gens parce qu'ils ont été suffisamment intelligents, puissants, et talentueux pour se protéger de moi, sans avoir recours à la magie noire, ou quelques autres artifices ridicules.

Connaissez-vous les contes de Beedle le barde ? Un livre excellent, je vous le recommande chaudement. Il y a une histoire bien particulière sur trois frères qui défièrent la Mort. C'est une histoire vraie, mais Beedle a « oublié » certains faits importants. Il l'a fait par soucis de prudence, car si tout le monde devait connaître l'exacte vérité, je n'ose imaginer les guerres atroces que cela aurait provoquées. Toutefois, si les trois frères parvinrent à échapper à mes griffes, je leur fis cadeau de présents empoisonnés. La baguette la plus puissante au monde, d'abord, et qui suffit à faire assassiner son légitime propriétaire. Celui là aurait mieux fait de se taire, au lieu de fanfaronner. Une pierre de Résurrection, ensuite, qui pouvait rattacher un mort au monde des vivants. Mais nul humain ne disposant du pouvoir de ramener les gens à la vie, son propriétaire en mourut de dépression, piégé par l'illusion de la pierre. Une cape d'invisibilité, enfin, qui cachait tout humain qui se glissait sous les plis, y compris de mon regard. Son propriétaire, le plus malin, comprit aussitôt que ce cadeau ne devait être usé qu'à bon escient. Il cacha son bien et n'en usa que quand il eut vraiment besoin. Ainsi, je suis venue le quérir que lorsqu'il eut assez de vivre. Le bonhomme avait bien vécu, il partit tout heureux.

Et c'est là que mon histoire commence, après ce pacte avec les trois frères et leur mort. Leurs Reliques se retrouvèrent éparpillées et perdues, pour mon plus grand désespoir, car ils causaient régulièrement du mal aux humains. Nul ne savait user de mes cadeaux avec sagesse et parcimonie et je m'en retrouvais très irritée. Sauf qu'un jour, un jeune homme y parvint, et contre toute attente (même moi je n'avais rien soupçonné), il réussit à devenir le maître de mes Reliques. J'en fus heureuse, et avais décidé de garder un œil sur ce garçon prometteur. Parce qu'il avait réussi là où tous les autres échouèrent, je décidais de le laisser choisir entre vivre et mourir quand un mage noir vint le tuer. Et il vécut.

Et là, vous allez me dire : je sais maintenant qui est cet homme dont vous allez me narrer les aventures. Moi, je vous arrête de suite car vous faites fausse route. Tout le monde connaît l'histoire de ce garçon et je ne vois pas en quoi cela m'avancerais de parler de quelqu'un dont tout le monde connaît la vie dans ses moindres détails. Je veux en revanche vous parler de quelqu'un d'autre. De quelqu'un qui est mort durant cette dernière bataille à Poudlard, qui agonisa seul avec pour seuls compagnons le silence, la solitude, la nuit et la mort.

Savez-vous ce que cela me fait, à chaque fois qu'une personne meurt violemment et dans la souffrance ? Cela me fait très mal au cœur et je ne peux m'empêcher de souffrir avec ce mourant. Je suis un être doué d'empathie, et c'est ce qui me permet de comprendre ceux dont je vais prendre la vie, ce qui me permets de les bercer tandis qu'ils rendent leur dernier souffle, et c'est ce pourquoi je prends toujours le temps d'accompagner les morts vers leur dernière demeure. Je ne veux pas les laisser seuls et souffrir en silence. Je suis le témoin privilégié de leurs derniers instants. Je suis la première personne qu'ils voient quand leur âme quitte leur corps. C'est un moment que le mort et moi partageons intimement.

Alors, quand quelqu'un se fait assassiner, la scène qui s'offre à mes yeux me répugne, et je ne peux strictement rien faire pour la victime, hormis attendre que son agonie prenne fin, que son corps ne puisse plus tenir et finisse par cesser toute activité. En attendant, je reste, j'observe et je souffre avec le malheureux. C'est horrible.

Cette nuit là, le printemps tirait vers sa fin. Le ciel était dégagé, la lumière de la lune et des étoiles parvenaient jusque sur terre. Le fond de l'air était doux, une légère brise nocturne venait parfois remuer la végétation environnante. Mais à Poudlard, une bataille faisait rage, les morts étaient nombreux et je ne vous cache pas que cela me donna beaucoup de travail. J'étais triste, et très en colère contre tous ces humains qui se déchiraient. Je ne comprenais pas ces êtres qui prenaient un malin plaisir à s'entre-tuer pour un oui ou pour un non. Ils ignoraient à quel point la vie était si précieuse. Je suis injuste. Dans le tas, il y en avait quelques uns qui savaient, parce qu'hélas, j'avais déjà eu l'occasion d'emmener bien trop tôt un ou plusieurs de leurs proches.

Puis, il y eut une accalmie. Je pouvais alors souffler tranquillement, et accompagner les derniers morts dans mon domaine. Je me doutais toutefois que ce ne serait pas encore fini. Il y en avait un qui finirait assurément entre mes mains, ou dans l'Autre-Monde. La question était de savoir lequel des deux. Qui d'entre le jeune homme ou le mage noir allait périr avant l'aube ? Fidèle à ma neutralité, je ne fis aucun pronostique et je restais patiente.

Un cri se fit entendre, dans la nuit. Un homme agonisait. Il gisait là, sur le parquet d'une maison en ruine, à l'écart de tout, et personne n'avait entendu son cri, excepté le garçon. Il resta avec lui, dans ses derniers instants, essayant de sauver cet homme, mais en vain. La victime avait été mordu par un serpent parmi les plus venimeux, et pour ne pas arranger les choses, l'animal avait mordu là où il fallait : à la gorge. L'homme se vidait très vite de son sang, baignait dedans tandis qu'il gémissait de douleur. Je ressentis sa peine, son désespoir, sa douleur. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour abréger son calvaire. Heureusement, le garçon était là, et sa présence suffisait pour calmer le mourant.

Regardez moi dans les yeux, souffla l'homme au garçon.

Il glissa une petite bouteille dans la main du jeune homme avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Il admira la forme de ses yeux, ainsi que leur couleur pénétrante, qui lui rappelaient que trop la seule personne qu'il avait aimé et qu'il avait bien trop tôt perdu, et sans doute par sa faute. A l'instant, l'homme pensa que tout lui fut pardonné, il cru reconnaître à travers le garçon, cette personne tant aimé, et rendit son dernier souffle en paix. Le garçon pleura un peu, avant de partir. Cette scène tragique le marquerait à jamais.

Le mort se retrouva à côté de moi, translucide, mais parfaitement visible à mes yeux. Son âme avait quitté son corps, mon travail commençait alors : amener ce mort vers sa dernière destination. Je lui fis un petit discours de bienvenu, lui expliqua brièvement ce qui se passait. Sa mine déçue m'amusa, presque autant que ses paroles :

Je… pardon. Je croyais que quelqu'un d'autre m'attendrais et m'accueillerais.

Je savais à qui il faisait allusion. Retenez bien une chose, jeune humain(e), penser avoir vu et voir sont deux choses différentes. Cet homme avait pensé avoir vu sa dulcinée à travers le garçon, mais en fait, elle n'était pas là. Il ne la reverrait jamais, même dans la mort. Et je dus lui expliquer cela, en précisant bien pourquoi : elle avait un cœur pur, lui non. Ils ne séjourneraient jamais au même endroit. D'ailleurs, personne ne l'attendait. Il avait vécu dans une solitude volontaire, il n'avait pas à attendre que quelqu'un, en dehors de moi, vienne l'accueillir à bras ouvert. Quant à sa dulcinée, même si elle avait veillé sur lui un peu, elle avait renoncé à rester son amie. Pour elle, il n'était plus rien qu'une simple connaissance.

L'homme en eut le cœur brisé, me demanda si le pardon de son amour était possible. Je lui répondis que non.

Vous regrettez ? Lui fis-je. Votre vie passée vous déplait-elle ?

Je regrette tant de choses, me répondit l'homme. Mais je n'ai d'autre choix que d'accepter mes fautes et leurs conséquences.

J'approuvais en hochant la tête. J'essayais de rester douce avec lui, tout en le tirant peu à peu vers mon domaine. Mais l'homme restait immobile près de son corps mort. Il le fixait avec amertume et le dévisageant, je compris qu'il cherchait désespérément une solution. Avait-il saisi ce qui l'attendait dans la mort ? Devinait-il qu'il résiderait dans un lieu vide et empli de Ténèbres ? Un monde où il continuera de subir la solitude, le doute et les Ténèbres ?

Il faut venir, ou vous resterez en ce monde sous la forme d'un fantôme. Votre âme s'effacera et il ne subsistera de vous qu'un écho.

Combien de temps avant que cela ne se produise ?

Très peu de temps, hélas, répondis-je peinée. Pas plus d'une minute. Venez, il ne faut vraiment pas trainer.

Mais l'homme resta immobile. Pour l'encourager à me suivre, je lui tendis une main maternelle et lui esquissa le plus beau sourire dont j'étais capable, mais rien, il resta de glace. J'en fus offusquée, mais ne le montra point. Je ne voulais pas le rebuter.

Il n'y a pas moyen de changer tout ce gâchis ?

Je haussais un sourcil. Sa vie venait de prendre fin, qu'espérait-il ? Ressusciter et tenter de minimiser les dégâts ? Oh non, ce serait bien trop simple. D'autres avant lui avaient essayé ce petit jeu là, mais j'avais toujours refusé.

Non, mais vous voyez où j'en suis ?

Je m'abstenais de lui répondre aimablement que d'après ce que je voyais, il était juste mort, tué par un serpent, et qu'il était peu probable que quelqu'un se soucie de lui avant un bon moment. Il me fixa avec peine et colère. La haine qui montait en lui était dirigé contre son égo. Il se détestait.

Ma vie est un gâchis, reprit-il. J'ai échoué partout, sauf pour ce qui est de me faire des ennemis et de me faire haïr à tout prix. Ma mort va faire plaisir à tout le monde. Dites, où est-ce que ça a dérapé ?

Je ne sais pas, répondis-je sincèrement. Et je m'en moque. Tout ce qui compte à mes yeux, c'est de vous ramener dans mon domaine une fois que vous mourez. Et il ne reste plus que 30 secondes.

Il n'y a pas moyen pour que je remonte le temps et que j'arrange un peu les choses ?

Désolée, mais je ne fais pas dans le service après vente et encore moins dans les miracles.

Je vous donnerais n'importe quoi ! Mon âme par exemple ! Mon âme contre une autre vie. Après, vous ferez ce que voudrez de moi quand je décèderais à nouveau.

Vraiment ?

Un sourire intéressé s'élargit sur mon visage et mon regard se mit à pétiller de malice. Je suis une entité neutre, mais parfois, je vous l'avoue, j'ai envie de m'amuser et d'expérimenter. Et de temps en temps, j'arrive à trouver des humains assez fous pour m'offrir une occasion en or de le faire. Pauvre homme, me laisser son âme pour une seconde vie, c'était ce qui s'appelle de la folie. Ceci dit, son marché m'intéressait grandement.

D'accord, mais je fixe les conditions.

Je lui pris la main et l'amenais de force dans l'Entre-Monde, où il ne risquait pas de finir « effacé » et devenir un amas d'ectoplasme dégoutant. Il était surpris, peut être ne s'attendait-il pas à ce que j'accepte finalement et surtout aussi vite. Pourquoi ? Offrir son âme était toujours le gage d'une bonne affaire. Pour moi, pas pour lui, mais il ne s'en doutait pas encore. Il se mit à observer attentivement l'Entre-Monde, non sans peur, et s'en retrouva chamboulé. C'était blanc, vide, brumeux et il percevait parfois les gémissements des « errants ».

Bien, alors votre âme est à moi quand vous aurez signé, commençais-je en jubilant. Je vous offre une deuxième vie, une deuxième chance donc, et vous en disposerez comme bon il vous semblera. Toutefois, je pose quelques conditions pour la bonne réussite de cette transaction.

Je vous écoute.

Il tremblait. Pas de froid, un mort ne ressent plus rien de tactile, à part peut être la pression de mes doigts quand j'attrape son âme. Il avait peur, il appréhendait son avenir. Regrettait-il ? C'était déjà trop tard. Je souris de plus belle et commençais à énumérer mes conditions en faisant le compte avec mes doigts.

Un, je décide de votre point de chute. Ce qui veux dire que vous pourrez très bien revenir à votre existence d'il y a quelques années comme à votre enfance. Deux, vous resterez vous, et ne changerez donc pas d'identité. Trois, il vous faudra tout mettre en œuvre pour changer le cours de votre vie. Je sais parfaitement que vous devinez ce qui ne va pas du tout et ce qui a détruit votre vie. Enfin quatre, pour votre bien, il vous faudra renoncer à aimer une personne en particulier.

Je… pas elle j'espère.

Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avoir si peur. Il ne pouvait décemment pas me rétorquer qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de subir cela, puisqu'il était déjà mort et que son destin ne dépendait déjà plus de lui. Il ne pouvait que blêmir. De mon côté, je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé de l'attitude d'un de mes pensionnaires.

Je crains que si.

Mais pourquoi ?

Pour moi, c'était évident, mais pas pour lui, et peut être pas pour vous non plus, cher lecteur. Je haussais les épaules, complètement dépitée par cette question que je jugeais des plus ridicules. La réponse était si évidente à mes yeux :

Quoi que vous fassiez, elle et son mari resteront âmes sœurs. Ils sont destinés l'un à l'autre et tout plan prévu pour les séparer tombera automatiquement à l'eau. Bref, elle ne sera jamais amoureuse de vous. N'attendez d'elle que de l'amitié. Si je vous demande de renoncer à son amour, c'est pour ne pas gâcher vainement la seconde chance que je vais vous offrir. D'autant plus qu'une autre personne vous est destinée.

Une autre personne ? Mais… Mais… je n'aime qu'elle, je ne veux pas d'une autre personne…

IL SUFFIT !

Il commençait à m'agacer. Je n'aime pas m'énerver, mais à cet instant là, il poussait le bouchon un peu trop loin. Je lui lançais un regard noir et menaçant qui le fit se ratatiner de frayeur. Il n'était pas question que je revienne sur ma décision.

Dès le moment où le pacte sera conclu, votre promesse de renoncer à elle sera comme si vous aviez prononcé un Serment Inviolable. De toute manière, quand vous rencontrerez cette personne qui vous est destinée, il vous sera difficile de l'ignorer dès lors.

Mais pourtant, je n'aime qu…

Vous êtes agaçant, coupais-je pour ne plus entendre sa complainte affective. Les choses sont ainsi, mais si vous vous entêtez à gâcher votre seconde chance pour une femme qui ne vous aimera jamais, je préfère autant renoncer à tout pacte avec vous.

L'homme hésita, cherchant un vain appui dans le vide brumeux. J'imaginais alors qu'il allait renoncer, ce que j'aurais parfaitement compris. Je soupirais et m'apprêtais à le tirer vers mon domaine quand il me lança un faible :

Bien… c'est d'accord.

Pardon ?

J'accepte toutes les conditions.

Vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point il venait de me faire plaisir. Je fis tout de suite apparaître un parchemin sur lequel d'étranges symboles y été inscrits. Le mort me dévisagea, partagé entre l'inquiétude et la méfiance, et je me pressais de le rassurer en lui affirmant qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, que les symboles ne reprenaient strictement que ce que l'on avait discuté. Il n'avait juste à apposer un de ses doigts sur le document et son empreinte « spectrale » scellerait alors sa toute nouvelle destinée.

Il hésita, ce qui était tout à fait normal (vous me signeriez aveuglément un contrat où votre âme est en jeu, vous ? Et sans regret ?), puis, il posa un doigt et il ne resta sur le papier que son empreinte phosphorescente. Les symboles se détachèrent du parchemin et vinrent pour moitié se tatouer sur mon protégé, et pour l'autre, se tatouer sur moi. Ainsi, ces marques nous rappelleraient à tous les deux que nous étions liés par un contrat magique.

Bien, en route pour votre nouvelle vie, mon bon monsieur.

D'un claquement de doigt, je changeais le monde tout autour de nous et je lui rendis un corps. Tandis que le changement s'opérait, l'homme plongea dans un profond sommeil. Je voulais lui laisser l'entière surprise de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus. Je puis vous assurer que par la suite, il ne pouvait que constater les changements, pleurer ce jour funeste où il contracta un pacte avec moi et me maudire jusqu'à la fin des temps. Enfin… au début il le fit.

Et vous qui me lisez, maintenant que vous en savez un peu plus sur le fonctionnement d'un pacte, du moins, de mon point de vue, seriez-vous prêt à échanger votre âme contre une seconde chance, ou contre un peu plus de temps parmi les vivants ?

Quoi ? Mais cessez de lire ces lignes d'un air si offusqué ! Fermez cette bouche grande ouverte d'indignation, je croirais voir un poisson mort hors de l'eau. C'est dégoutant ! Les humains n'ont décidément aucun savoir vivre.

Je vous choque peut être ? Je n'en ai que faire. Seuls mes intérêts comptent, ce que vous faites de votre misérable existence m'importe peu. Et des fois que vous n'auriez rien compris, il est toujours, et je ne pense pas qu'il existe d'exception, dangereux de faire un pacte avec une quelconque entité. Vous savez ce que vous donnez, vous savez pourquoi, mais vous ignorez complètement comment ça va aboutir et dans quelles circonstances.

Alors, ce pacte pour l'immortalité, vous en voulez toujours ?


	3. Chapter 3

Je trouve les chats extraordinaires, pas vous ? Ce sont des animaux qui se sont laissés domestiqués par les humains, et pourtant, ils n'en sont pas les esclaves. Je me demande même si les chats n'ont pas réussi à faire des humains leurs serviteurs. En effet, ils ont parfaitement compris qu'en échange de quelques câlins et de jeux, ils pouvaient avoir un abri, de la nourriture et de l'affection. Ils dorment où ils veulent, et ne sont pas obligés d'être tenus en laisse pour aller quelque part. En cela, le chat est le roi des animaux domestiques.

Outre ce genre de détail, cet animal est capable de voir la Mort. Si, si, je vous l'assure, tous les chats sont capables de me voir. Pas en permanence, bien sûr, mais quand je viens pour quelqu'un qui se trouve près d'eux, ils peuvent me voir. Ce n'est pas comme les chiens qui ne voient rien, mais me sentent, et aboient et hurlent à la mort. Je n'aime pas quand les chiens hurlent, ça me donne l'impression d'être mauvaise alors que ce n'est pas vrai. Mais pour en revenir aux chats, ces drôles de bêtes me voient, et se fixent là où je me trouve, en attendant que mon prochain protégé meure. Dans l'Antiquité, et plus particulièrement en Egypte, le chat était considéré comme messager de la Mort et gardien des portes de l'Au-delà. Charmants attribues pour une si petite bestiole, non ?

Et puis, il faut bien l'admettre, vous en connaissez beaucoup des êtres qui ont neuf vies et qui sont maître dans l'art de toujours retomber sur leurs pattes ?

En tout cas, je connais un humain qui a eu droit à une seconde vie. Mais maintenant, tout le souci est de savoir si mon bonhomme saura en être content et surtout, s'il saura retomber sur ses pattes. Après tout, il doit changer certains détails pour que cette nouvelle existence soit plus douce et agréable que la précédente. Vous aussi, vous vous posez les mêmes questions que moi à son sujet ?

Mais qu'est-ce donc que ce sourire mi-timide et mi-sadique qui point sur votre jeune minois ? D'accord, je cesse d'être taquine avec vous et je vais continuer à vous narrer les péripéties de mon contractant lunatique.

….

Fais-le descendre !

L'homme ouvrit les yeux en entendant une voix connue. Il pensait ne jamais pouvoir la réentendre un jour, encore moins depuis que je lui avais affirmé que sa délicieuse propriétaire ne comptait pas le revoir. Oui, Lily Evans était là, non loin de lui, tête à l'envers.

Non bêta, c'est vous qui avez la tête en bas, lui fis-je sur un ton enjoué à l'oreille.

Severus Rogue observa alors son corps et se rendit compte qu'effectivement, il était suspendu dans les airs, tête en bas. Il chercha des yeux sa baguette dans l'espoir d'arranger la situation mais hélas, pour son plus grand malheur, elle était bien loin de lui, presque cachée par la pelouse.

Mais certainement, répondit une voix que Severus Rogue détestait cordialement.

L'homme, redevenu adolescent, fixa James Potter avec surprise. Non loin de lui, Sirius Black le fixait, moqueur, baguette levée, prêt à lancer un sort au cas où. Severus eut une fâcheuse sensation de déjà vu, mais il ne put y réfléchir plus longuement, car James avait annulé les effets du sort de lévitation. Severus retomba mollement sur le sol, se jeta sur sa baguette par réflexe, mais fut stoppé dans ses actes par un retentissant :

Petrificus totalus !

Grâce aux « excellents » réflexes de Sirius Black, Severus se retrouva nez à terre, aussi raide qu'une planche. Il venait de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait : la pire scène de sa vie était son point de chute. Du haut de mon arbre, assise sur une des branches les plus solides, je fixais la scène avec un intérêt grandissant. Severus ne pouvait pas me voir dans la position où il se trouvait, mais je devinais ce qu'il pensait de mon petit tour. Je sautais de l'arbre pour me rapprocher de lui, et je remarquais qu'il serrait les dents. Je m'accroupis, soupirais et lui lançais :

Quoi ? Vous vouliez arranger votre passé, avoir une seconde chance. J'ai juste choisi comme point de chute un moment critique de votre vie : celui où vous vous apprêtez à perdre l'amitié de Lily Evans. Voyez cela comme l'occasion d'éviter que cela arriveà nouveau.

Je lui souris avec un mélange de malice et de bienveillance. D'accord, je n'ai pas été très gentille avec lui, j'aurais dû le prévenir avant que je comptais le laisser à ce moment précis de sa vie. Peut être aussi que j'aurais pu le laisser un peu plus tôt, histoire qu'il puisse réagir convenablement. Seulement, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis joueuse. Et mon contractant a une vie riche en évènements de ce genre.

Soudain, Severus Rogue se retrouva libéré du sortilège qui le bloquait. Tandis que je lui parlais, Lily Evans et James avaient continué à se disputer et la belle jeune fille avait obtenu de James qu'il libère Severus.

Et voilà, fit James tandis que Rogue se relevait péniblement. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.

Le dit « Servilus » fixa James, puis Lily, et restait incertain sur la conduite qu'il devait tenir par la suite. Dire merci à Lily, c'était reconnaître qu'il ne savait pas s'en sortir seul et les autres serpentards se moqueraient de lui en lui lançant des « il a besoin de l'assistance d'une sang-de-bourbe, quel incapable ». Il ne voulait pas de cela, mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas ignorer son amie, et encore moins l'insulter.

J'aurais pu m'en sortir seul, finit-il par lâcher.

Tu pourrais la remercier, sans elle, tu serais encore la tête en bas, se moqua James un peu déçu que son grand ennemi n'ai pas eu plus répartie.

Severus lui lança un regard noir, mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il ne tenait pas à risquer son amitié avec Lily.

Si toi et Black, vous ne m'aviez pas attaqué, je n'aurais pas besoin d'avoir à la remercier.

Exact, soutint Lily en croisant les bras et en fixant James Potter avec courroux.

Quoi ?

James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lily se tenait face à lui, la mine hautaine, et lui tenait fermement tête pour défendre son ami de serpentard. Rogue hésita puis tira Lily pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grave et que ça ne valait pas la peine d'envenimer la situation. Je reconnaissais dans ce corps d'adolescent pataud, l'adulte expérimenté et plus réfléchi. Il n'avait pas refait son erreur. Je levais un pouce pour lui montrer qu'il avait bien réagit, mais dès qu'il croisa mon regard, il parut à nouveau fâché. Et bien quoi ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ? Je disparus pour le laisser savourer sa première victoire. Severus pensa qu'il était seul à présent, que j'étais partie. Grave erreur. J'ai les pouvoirs d'omniscience et d'omniprésence. Je resterais toujours près de lui, sauf que je serais invisible à ses yeux.

Tu es quelqu'un de mauvais Potter, siffla Lily sous le coup de la colère.

Quoi ? Et lui alors ? Il étudie la magie noire, il lance des sorts avec ses copains serpentards sur les plus faibles. Je suis quand même meilleur que lui.

Lily se mit à ricaner, se moquant ouvertement de James. Severus craignant le pire, il prit le bras de la jeune fille et tenta de l'éloigner. Mais Lily refusait de partir sans avoir réglé ses comptes avec Potter :

Meilleur que lui ? Laisse-moi rire Potter ! Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire… ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR !

Severus Rogue eut là aussi une impression de déjà vu. Quoiqu'il fasse, Lily devait dire ce genre de chose. Une idée absurde lui vint en tête, celle que cette phrase était vitale pour que James Potter réagisse enfin et change de comportement. Severus posa une main tremblante sur sa poitrine, cette pensée lui fit mal, et il se rappela alors ce que je lui avais dit un peu plus tôt : James et Lily étaient âmes sœurs, quoiqu'il dise, quoiqu'il fasse, ces deux là finiraient de toute façon ensemble. Cette révélation le percuta de plein fouet et il lui fallu beaucoup de courage pour ne pas s'effondrer en larme.

Lily tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grand pas, Severus la collant, par crainte de subir des représailles de la part du quatuor gryffondorien s'il trainait un peu trop. Lily fulminait, poings serrés, et faisait bien peu attention au serpentard qui la suivait. Mais cette indifférence de la part de la jeune fille ne blessa pas Severus qui ruminait encore l'affreuse idée que Lily ne lui serait jamais destinée. Il ne pouvait faire que quémander son amitié, et cela était une torture pour son cœur. Il regrettait d'avoir accepté le pacte, de revivre encre cette douleur de ne pouvoir posséder la merveilleuse Lily, de la voir s'éloigner encore de lui en se jetant dans les bras de Potter. Mais au fond, avait-il droit d'empêcher la naissance de l'enfant qui devait éliminer Voldemort ? Il comprit qu'il existait des choses pour lesquelles l'être humains ne pouvait interférer, que le destin de certaines personnes était déjà tracé.

Lily s'arrêta à l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Severus avait suivit la belle jusque là sans s'en rendre compte, tant il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il fut un peu surpris de se retrouver là, mais au moins, il était suffisamment loin du quatuor pour pouvoir souffler en paix. D'ailleurs, il était seul avec son amie qui ne semblait pas pressée de passer le portrait endormi de la Grosse Dame. Il en profita donc pour la remercier comme il se devait :

Merci de m'avoir aidé. Si tu n'étais pas intervenue, j'aurais encore servi de jouet à Potter et ses amis et j'aurais sans doute subi de grandes humiliations.

Il se souvenait de sa première vie, des humiliations qu'il avait vécues alors. Il réalisa qu'il venait d'échapper à ce moment très difficile, et il en fut heureux.

De rien, répondit Lily qui s'appuya contre le mur. C'est à cela que serve les amis, non ?

Oui, et désolé de ne t'avoir remercié plus tôt, mais je ne voulais absolument pas montrer un instant de faiblesse devant Potter et Black. Ils en auraient été que trop heureux.

Oui, j'imagine, fit évasivement la jeune fille. Je t'avoue que cette rivalité que tu entretiens avec Potter et Black m'agace.

Ils ont commencés, se défendit Severus.

Est-ce une raison pour leur répondre à chaque fois ? Franchement Sev, je te pensais plus mature que ces deux enfants gâtés.

Severus baissa la tête, honteux, confus. Lui, l'adulte enfermé dans ce corps d'adolescent, se faisait de traiter de gamin par la plus ravissante des jeunes filles. Ce n'était pas une attitude digne de lui. Il s'excusa malhabilement mais Lily leva une main pour lui signifier qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre des excuses.

Laisse tomber, je sais bien que tu ne changeras jamais. Je crois que c'est trop tard pour cela.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de le glacer d'effroi. C'était comme un couteau dans le cœur. Il était trop tard pour qu'il change ? Mais, il était justement revenu d'entre les morts pour changer ! Alors, devait-il changer si profondément sa personnalité pour arriver à faire dévier le cours de l'Histoire ?

On se revoit ce soir ?

Severus fut pris de court. La revoir le soir même ? C'était un rendez-vous ? Finalement, pouvait-il avoir l'espoir de sortir avec elle ?

Quand ce soir ?

Son cœur battait la chamade. Pouvait-il vraiment songer devenir son petit ami et faire un pied de nez à Potter ? C'était irréel.

Après manger, ça t'iras ? De toute manière, je ne te prendrais que cinq minutes maximum de ton temps, j'ai simplement quelque chose à te donner.

A… à me donner ?

C'était trop beau être vrai, évidemment. Elle ne lui donnait pas un rendez-vous amoureux, elle désirait juste lui donner quelque chose. Ou alors, voulait-elle sous entendre qu'elle voulait lui donner un baiser ? Severus avait du mal à ne pas délirer sur ses fantasmes secrets.

Oui, à te donner, répéta Lily. De la part d'une amie, mais comme elle ne pourra pas te le remettre en main propre, elle m'a demandé de le faire pour elle.

Et c'est qui cette amie ?

Sev ! Cesse donc d'être si suspicieux !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel quand elle vit son ami faire une moue méfiante. En fait, Severus était déçu, il s'était un peu trop imaginé des choses entre elle et lui. Il haussa les épaules et accepta les faits.

C'est qui alors ?

C'est… un secret, se contenta de répondre Lily devant l'insistance de Severus.

Diantre ! Que cela devenait ennuyeux comme conversation à mes yeux. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose pour que les choses bougent. Il ne m'était pas possible d'interférer dans la nouvelle vie de Severus Rogue, alors il me fallait montrer un peu de patience.

Lily fit une légère grimace, très incommodée par la situation. Il était évident qu'elle aurait préféré que la dite amie fasse son don elle-même plutôt que de se servir d'un intermédiaire.

Et pourquoi ton amie ne veut pas me donner son « quelque chose » elle-même ? Elle a peur de moi ou elle trouve que je ne suis pas assez bien pour qu'elle daigne se présenter devant moi ?

Pas du tout, répondit aussitôt Lily qui s'attendait à cette question embarrassante. Ce n'est pas pour te froisser qu'elle ne vient pas d'elle-même, elle est juste en retenue ce soir et qu'elle ne pourra rien te donner en main propre du coup. Elle m'a demandé si je pouvais la dépanner, pensant qu'étant donné que toi et moi sommes amis, je te verrais plus facilement qu'elle.

Les yeux de Severus ne devinrent plus que deux minuscules fentes fixant une jeune fille de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il semblait essayer de scruter son esprit pour percer le mystère de cette amie inconnue, et de savoir ce qui allait lui être donné. Mais Lily ne lui laissa pas le loisir de fouiller dans ses souvenirs, car elle le salua avant de passer le passage menant à la salle commune des gryffondors en sautillant, laissant Severus à sa solitude et à ses questions. L'adolescent resta perplexe, puis décida qu'il valait mieux pour lui de retourner à sa propre salle commune pour réviser ses cours. Demain, il y aurait de nouvelles épreuves pour les BUSE, et il ne tenait pas à rater cet examen important. Certes il avait ses connaissances d'adulte, mais le serpentard aimait parfaire ses connaissances, et un peu de révision ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Poudlard était comme dans ses souvenirs d'enfance, et avait assez peu changé en fin de compte. Les gens n'avaient pas les même noms, ni les même visages, et certains professeurs étaient encore en activité. De plus, Severus n'était plus professeur, mais simple élève. Le jeune homme soupira, et laissa ses pas le mener vers sa salle commune. Il rencontra assez peu de monde et remercia Merlin de ne pas avoir croisé Potter et sa bande. Mais la difficulté réelle se présenta lorsqu'il arriva devant la gargouille à l'aspect menaçant qui gardait l'entrée de la salle commune des vert et argent. Quel était le mot de passe ? Severus avait beau se creuser la cervelle pour s'en rappeler, mais ce fut à chaque fois un échec. Il en avait connu tant, des mots de passe, qu'il était incapable de dire lequel était le bon pour cette période précise de sa vie.

Langue de vipère.

Le jeune Severus se retourna d'un coup, à la fois surprit et désespéré et se figea, yeux écarquillés d'horreur, quand il me trouva à un mètre de lui, toute souriante. J'avais envie de jouer encore un peu avec lui.

C'est le mot de passe, précisais-je sur un ton enjoué.

La surprise passée, je vis les joues de mon protéger devenir rouge de colère et ses yeux se plisser de rage. Il pointa un doigt menaçant en ma direction et se mit à vociférer :

Ah vous ! Je vous retiens ! D'accord que vous décidiez de mon point de chute mais vous auriez pu vous arranger pour m'envoyer à un moment moins critique et difficile de ma vie. Cela a faillit tourner à la catastrophe.

Mais non, fis-je en me retenant de m'esclaffer de rire. Je trouve, personnellement, que vous vous en êtes bien tiré. Rien que pour cela je me dois de vous féliciter. Vous rendez-vous compte qu'à peine dix minutes après votre retour chez les vivants et dans votre passé, vous avez déjà largement changé votre avenir ?

Severus blanchit. Il ne pouvait guère nier ce petit détail. En effet, il avait réussi à retourner la situation de telle sorte que Lily et lui soient toujours d'excellents amis, alors que normalement, il aurait du la rejeter, et elle, par la suite, le détester. Le serpentard n'osa pas répliquer, de toute façon pour dire quoi ? J'avais comblé ses souhaits, même si cela comportait quelques inconvénients.

Il ne reste plus qu'à continuer sur cette lancée et faire quelques efforts supplémentaires. Le bonheur se mérite voyez vous.

Mon protégé ne répondit toujours pas et je trouvais même qu'il manquait de réactivité. J'allais donc le faire réagir :

Comptez-vous aller à ce rendez-vous ? Et désirez vous connaître cette « amie » qui a quelque chose à vous donner ?

Je ne sais pas, répondit-il mollement. Je pense que j'irais, parce que Lily me l'a demandé et que je ne veux pas lui faire de peine. Mais… qui lui a demandé la faveur de me remettre quelque chose ? Vous le savez ?

Euh… et bien non, avouais-je. Je connais votre passé, mais étant donné que vous venez de le changer… Normalement, après votre dispute avec Lily, cette dernière aura décidé de ne pas vous remettre ce quelque chose.

Mais vous connaissez le passé de tout le monde non ? Vous devez savoir qui lui a demandé cette faveur avant que l'on se dispute ?

Il était bien moins bête qu'il en avait l'air. Oui, d'accord, en vérité je savais qui avait demandé cette faveur, et ce qu'était cette chose que Lily devait donner. Mais comment dire ? Je trouvais que ce serait plus drôle si je ne lui disais rien et que je le laissais ruminer cela toute une journée.

Oui, bon, j'ai menti. Je sais, en fait. Mais je ne dirais rien.

Devrais-je regretter d'avoir accepter le rendez-vous ?

En théorie, non. Mais cela dépendra aussi de vous et de la manière dont vous allez le prendre.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et je disparus à travers le mur le plus proche, laissant un Severus mortifié avec ses questions. Il avait essayé de me retenir, mais la Mort, c'est un peu comme de l'air, impossible à attraper et à emprisonner entre ses doigts.

Et je fais quoi maintenant ?

Les lamentations du jeune homme me firent sourire. Que devait-il faire ? Et bien vivre une vie d'adolescent en essayant de ne pas trop faire de bêtises. C'était sa vie après tout. Il pouvait en faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais Severus, malgré cette deuxième vie, n'était pas un chat et n'aurait pas de troisième chance. Il devait bien faire attention à ce qu'il faisait. Mais déjà, n'était-ce pas une bonne chose que ce bête humain ai apprit à retomber sur ses pieds ? Un jour, juste pour rire, je le réincarnerais en chat, pour voir. Je suis certaine qu'il ferait un félin tout à fait acceptable : indépendant, intelligent, et très capricieux. Un chat noir comme je les aime.


	4. Chapter 4

La moindre petite chose a son importance, que ce soit un regard, un sourire, un geste, un objet ou un être vivant. Derrière un regard ou un sourire, il y a un sentiment. Derrière un geste ou une action se cache une pensée. A travers un objet, une histoire attend d'être découverte. Et dans un être vivant, s'entremêlent tout ceci. Et c'est bien ce qui fait la richesse de toute vie : les sentiments, les pensées, le vécu.

Un rien peu vous faire dévier de la route que vous aviez choisi de prendre, il suffit qu'il surgisse et votre vie s'en retrouve à jamais changé. Mais bon, cela vous l'aviez compris en écoutant mon histoire jusqu'ici. Il a suffit que Severus Rogue se montre plus courtois et lucide envers une Lily salvatrice pour que leur amitié ne soit plus remise en cause. Seulement, il ne pensait pas que ce ne serait pas là le revirement de situation le plus notable. Il va découvrir que le plus petit rien va bouleverser ses convictions. Mais quel rien ?

Vous pensez que je vous embrouille l'esprit avec mes mots, qu'il y a bien assez de questions avec l'amie inconnue de Lily et avec cette mystérieuse faveur qu'elle lui a demandé ? Quel est cet objet à remettre ? Et bien, peut être qu'il s'agit juste du rien dont je vous parlais. Mais pour vraiment comprendre, revenons à notre héros malgré lui.

Severus ne parvint pas à réviser correctement le reste de la journée durant. Il s'était torturé l'esprit en se posant encore et encore les mêmes questions que vous. Il avait passé au peigne fin toutes les connaissances de Lily Evans, mais aucune d'entre elles ne semblaient l'avoir apprécié un jour. Son malaise grandissant m'avait bien amusée, car moi je savais de quoi il retournait. Et pour une fois, Severus aurait adoré que je fusse à ses côtés, à tout lui dire. Il aurait même supporté que je montre taquine avec lui. Mais pour son plus grand désespoir, je lui refusais la faveur de l'éclairer de mon immense savoir. Je vous l'avais bien dit : je suis joueuse et Severus Rogue allait bien souvent me maudire. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail, si à chaque fois qu'un mortel devait me maudire je devais me fâcher, je passerais ma vie à faire la grimace et à me venger. De toute manière, les comptes se règlent à votre mort, et là, je peux vous assurer que je m'amuse. Alors prenez garde à ce que vous dites sur moi.

Durant le repas, il avait peu mangé, malgré les gargouillis persistants de son estomac affamé. Il n'avait cessé de fixer intensément Lily, comme si la regarder ainsi allait lui donner toutes les réponses à ses questions. Cette surveillance acharnée provoqua des moqueries de la part de ses amis serpentards qui plaisantaient en sous-entendant que Severus était amoureux d'elle. Il ne répondit rien, et s'efforça même de les ignorer. S'ils savaient qu'ils étaient en plein dans la vérité… Le jeune homme en eut mal au ventre. Il s'était également demandé s'il devait rester ami avec ses acolytes de serpentard, de futurs mangemorts en puissance. Sachant tout de leur avenir, et de SON avenir, il devinait qu'il avait mieux à faire que de se tatouer une tête de mort crachant un serpent sur le bras, et de servir un maître qui de toute façon allait périr.

Quand Lily eut terminé son repas, elle salua ses amis et camarades de gryffondor et sortit de la Grande Salle. Rien en elle ne suggérait alors qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Severus. Elle paraissait toujours aussi enjouée et naturelle. Par contre, Severus se montra plus nerveux et pressé. Il avait encore du mal à contrôler ses hormones d'adolescent. Il rattrapa son amie au premier étage, dans une salle de classe vide. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle l'avait emmené aussi loin, bien à l'écart des autres, surtout s'il ne s'agissait que de lui remettre un simple objet. Son esprit était déjà bien embrouillé, cela l'acheva de le rendre méfiant.

Lily, je peux enfin savoir ce qui se passe ?

La jeune fille lui sourit avant de farfouiller dans ses poches. Elle extirpa bon nombre de choses, comme des sucreries, un crayon ayant déjà bien trop servi, un bout de papier servant d'anti sèche, et enfin, l'objet de convoitise, un petit paquet tenant facilement dans la main et savamment empaqueté dans du papier kraft. Severus haussa un sourcil, très étonné, et se demanda tout naturellement ce que cachait ce si petit paquet. C'était un rien, pas grand-chose. Alors pourquoi tant de discrétion ?

Elle a beaucoup insisté pour que je te le remette au plus vite.

Tu ne pouvais pas me donner ce truc tout à l'heure ?

Il pointa dédaigneusement le paquet du doigt, le fixant comme s'il était piégé. Lily soupira et le mit de force dans la main de son ami.

Je ne l'avais pas sur moi, je ne pensais pas te le rendre une fois l'examen écrit de Défense contre les Forces du Mal terminé.

Me le rendre ?

Severus comprit de moins en moins la situation. Ce paquet était destiné à lui rendre quelque chose ? Il jeta un coup d'œil plus attentif et bien plus intéressé que tout à l'heure.

Oui, te le rendre, répéta Lily qui guettait la porte avec appréhension. Mon amie a trouvé ça il y a quelque temps et elle est persuadée que cela t'appartiens. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais elle a dit qu'il fallait te le rendre au plus vite. Ne m'en demande pas plus, je ne suis au courant de rien d'autre.

Tu sais son nom, et j'aimerais bien le connaître.

Je…

Pendant un instant, Lily hésita, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de garder ce détail secret. De plus, elle avait délaissé la porte pour plonger son regard émeraude dans celui, plus sombre, de Severus.

Elle m'a interdit de te le dire, souffla la jeune fille. Une promesse est une promesse. Ne me demande pas de briser un serment.

Elle fixa à nouveau la porte, de plus en plus inquiète. Severus ne comprit pas pourquoi et il trouva cela suspect. Il fixa à son tour la porte, mais ne vit rien d'extraordinaire.

Qu'est-ce qu'a donc la porte pour que tu la regarde sans arrêt ?

Lily sursauta violemment, comme si elle venait d'être prise en train de faire quelque chose de mal. Elle se tordit les doigts dans un réflexe de mal être et essaya de trouver une excuse bidon. Mais devant le regard noir de Severus, elle se résolut à lui dire la vérité, ou du moins, une partie :

Je dois voir quelqu'un après toi, et je voudrais bien qu'elle ne me surprenne pas avec toi, admit-elle. Elle risquerait de penser des choses… des choses fausses évidemment.

Comme quoi par exemple ? Par Merlin, Lily ! Nous sommes amis et toute l'école est au courant. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Potter s'en prend à moi : pour attirer ton regard sur lui.

Et voilà, c'est reparti ! Tu ramène toujours la moindre conversation sur Potter. A croire qu'en fait tu en es amoureux et que tu fais passer ta passion pour lui pour de la haine.

N'importe quoi, rugit Severus. Et ne change pas le sujet de la conversation. Qu'est-ce que ton prochain rendez-vous pourrait croire en nous voyant tous les deux ici ?

Rien, mentit Lily. Ou… si. On pourrait croire que l'on sort ensemble. Déjà que certains le murmurent dans les couloirs…

Elle fit une moue dégoutée, sans savoir qu'entre cela et les mots qu'elle venait de dire, elle avait profondément blessé son ami. Mais il était désormais évident que Lily ne songerait jamais à sortir avec lui. Il en fut choqué, anéantit, mais ne montra rien. Il resta silencieux.

Je vois, fit-il d'une faible voix. Tu as peur que ma présence à tes côtés ne compromette tes petites histoires d'amour. Je te croyais mon amie Lily. Je suis franchement très déçu.

Severus, ne fais pas l'enfant. Cela n'a rien à voir avec notre amitié et …

Moi ? Faire l'enfant ?

Severus ricana amèrement tandis qu'il repoussait gentiment Lily. Sentir le regard de la jeune fille sur lui fut comme une brûlure pour sa peau. Il se détourna d'elle et s'éloigna.

Je te signale quand même que c'est toi qui a peur que ma présence gâche ton rendez-vous. Si tu étais cette fille mature et adulte que tu prétends être, tu te ficherais pas mal de ce que pense ton prétendant de notre amitié. Tu sais Lily, pas plus tard qu'au diner, j'avais sérieusement songé à quitter la bande de serpentards que je fréquente régulièrement. Je voulais le faire pour toi, parce que tu es mon amie. Parce que je pensais sincèrement que j'avais plus besoin de toi que d'eux. Mais je constate que toi, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Alors franchement, tes leçons de morale, tu peux te les garder.

Sev… je… je suis désolée.

Ne gaspille pas ta salive pour des excuses, rétorqua sombrement le jeune homme. Préserve la plutôt pour ton petit copain. Tu en auras besoin pour l'embrasser.

Il fondit sur la porte et la referma aussi vite que possible pour ne plus la voir, ni l'entendre. Il ne voulait pas voir ses jolis yeux pleurer, et sa délicieuse bouche rose prononcer des excuses. Après tout, lui aussi avait été puéril. Comment avait-il pu songer qu'elle pouvait le voir comme un petit ami potentiel ? Il était laid, asocial et pouvait se montrer effroyablement abject. Il n'était qu'une ombre malsaine dans un tableau parfait.

Il se mit à courir, et ses pas le menèrent à la tour d'astronomie. Normalement, adolescent, il se cachait plus volontiers dans un des couloirs des cachots, non loin de sa salle commune, au cas où les Maraudeurs pointeraient leur bout de nez. Mais une fois adulte, la tour d'astronomie devint le lieu de rendez vous privilégié entre Dumbledore et lui. Ils y parlaient de ses missions, des ordres donnés du côté de Voldemort, et c'était là qu'il avait tué son vieux professeur. Lily, qui n'était pas au courant de ces faits, ne songerait jamais à le chercher là. Il se cacha, blottit contre un mur, bien caché derrière un instrument particulièrement encombrant. Il pleura longuement, regrettant d'avoir cru en ses fantasmes, de s'être imaginé que ce serait si simple de changer les choses, et surtout de s'être emporté si facilement contre celle qui avait eu un peu de cœur envers lui.

C'est simple de regretter. C'est difficile de tout faire pour ne rien regretter. Seuls les esprits libérés de leurs peurs peuvent faire les choses sans les regretter. Tout simplement parce que ces gens suivent leur cœur et veulent vivre sans avoir à regretter de n'avoir rien fait quand il était encore temps. Severus, trop calculateur et dépendant un peu trop du regard des autres, n'en avait pas conscience. Il lui manquait cette petite voix dans la tête qui lui disait « fonce ».

Tandis qu'il séchait enfin ses larmes, le jeune homme remarquait qu'il avait gardé le paquet bien serré dans sa main. Il en avait oublié la raison de ce rendez-vous désastreux. Se disant que ce que contenait le paquet était susceptible de lui rehausser le moral, il l'ouvrit avec une étonnante délicatesse. Il défit le papier kraft, sans trop le froisser et sans le déchirer. Il découvrit une boite en bois clair verni, simple, mais très beau. Severus laissa ses doigts glisser sur le matériau avant d'en ouvrir la serrure en or. Le clic d'ouverture s'entendit à peine, mais ce fut comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles du jeune homme malheureux, comme si cette simple boite était devenue sa nouvelle amie.

Par Merlin, comment ?

La surprise était de taille, et venait de faire oublier à Severus la douloureuse dispute qu'il avait eut avec Lily. Sous ses yeux stupéfaits, un joli petit pendentif en forme de cœur luisait à la lumière de la lune. Il était en argent, et le cœur pouvait se séparer en deux, un des morceaux pouvant être offert à l'être aimé. Severus se rappela alors qu'il l'avait acheté pour Lily, pour son anniversaire, mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui offrir parce qu'il avait perdu le pendentif la veille. Non… sa mémoire lui jouait des tours. Il avait toujours suspecté Mulciber de lui avoir volé le bijou, pour le punir d'apprécier une sang-de-bourbe.

Severus se demanda qui pouvait bien avoir trouvé ce précieux objet, et pourquoi elle avait tenu à lui rendre avec tant de précipitation. Mais il comprit pourquoi ce devait être Lily qui le lui remette. Cette personne avait du penser qu'il aurait ouvert le paquet et que la gryffondor aurait vu son contenu. Là il aurait pu lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau pour elle, qu'il avait perdu autrefois. Et enfin, il aurait pu le lui offrir.

Son euphorie retomba aussitôt. Le superbe plan de cette personne bien intentionnée était tombé à l'eau au moment même où Lily et lui s'étaient disputés. Il en eut mal au cœur et s'en voulut.

Vous savez quoi ? J'étais prête à lui hurler dessus tant je le trouvais stupide et mollasson. N'êtes vous pas de mon avis qu'il faudrait qu'il se bouge les fesses et aille demander pardon après de son amie ? Qu'il lui donne enfin ce pendentif en guise de calumet de la paix ? Non mais vraiment, les humains sont des créatures si stupides et si compliquées.

Sev ?

Il sursauta. Avec effarement, il trouva Lily à quelques mètres en face de lui, les yeux rougis par les larmes et les cheveux défaits par la course folle qu'elle venait de faire. Il lui avait été difficile de le retrouver et elle avait eu peur qu'il ne fasse des bêtises.

Tu as changé de cachette, fit-elle en rougissant de honte. Comme quoi, ça t'arrive encore de me surprendre.

Severus ne savait pas s'il devait prendre cette remarque pour un compliment. Il préféra ne rien répondre, au risque de dire encore quelque chose de regrettable. Lily s'accroupit en face de lui, gênée et mit un moment avant de s'expliquer :

je suis désolée. Je n'aurais jamais du faire passer quelqu'un d'autre avant toi. Ton amitié pour moi est très importante. La personne que j'attendais n'était pas un garçon, mais une fille qui a tendance à déformer la vérité et à tout répéter à tort et à travers.

Et pourquoi devais-tu la voir ?

Je voulais… laisse tomber, c'est trop compliqué à expliquer, mais pour faire court, je voulais régler mes comptes avec elle. Elle a dit des choses qui ne m'ont pas plu.

Oui, bon ça va, je crois avoir saisi l'idée générale.

Severus essayait de ne pas montrer sa mauvaise humeur. Il était toujours un peu fâché contre elle, mais en même temps, il devinait que s'il n'était pas capable de mettre de côté sa rancune, c'était elle qui ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Tu as ouvert la boite ?

Severus rougit. Il fixa le bel écrin en bois verni et hésita. Vous ne comprenez pas une telle hésitation ? Moi non plus. C'est au-delà de ma logique. Ceci dit, Severus avait finit par mettre ses appréhensions de côtés et osa enfin offrir son cadeau à Lily.

C'est bête, mais ce devait être ton cadeau d'anniversaire, avoua Severus en rougissant de plus belle. Je crois que quelqu'un me l'a volé et que ta mystérieuse amie l'a retrouvé quelques temps plus tard, je ne sais comment. C'est gentil à elle de me le rendre.

C'est quoi ce cadeau ?

Lily s'approcha avec avidité. Elle adorait les cadeaux, encore d'avantages quand ils étaient inattendus. Alors un cadeau en retard, c'était pour elle une joie difficile à contenir. Severus déglutit, trouvant que Lily était désormais trop près de son visage. Alors qu'il aurait pu profiter de la situation, il trouva plus sage de laisser simplement le coffret entre les mains de Lily et de la laisser admirer le présent.

Que c'est mignon, glapit Lily en retirant le bijou de son écrin. Un cœur ! Mais tu sais Sev, c'est un cadeau que les amoureux se font. C'est assez … inapproprié nous concernant.

Et pourquoi de simples amis ne pourraient pas s'offrir un cœur ? C'est vrai. Pourquoi cela ne pourrait pas être le symbole notre amitié ?

Piqué au vif, le jeune homme se retint de bougonner. C'était trop d'émotions pour lui. Lily parut surprise, mais esquissa un sourire, trouvant les paroles de son ami tout à fait adorables. Prise d'une pulsion typiquement féminine, elle sépara les deux parties du cœur d'argent et en offrit un morceau à Severus en lançant un enjoué :

Amis pour la vie ?

Severus hésita, mais prit finalement le morceau de cœur, le rouge n'ayant pas quitté ses joues. Pour Lily, c'était un geste tout à fait innocent, persuadée à présent que ce cadeau ne faisait aucunement allusion à un amour secret que le serpentard lui dédierait. Elle se dépêcha de mettre le pendentif à son cou, puis le fit admirer à Severus qui se battait pour ne pas lui avouer qu'en vérité, il était fou amoureux d'elle. Il fixa sa moitié de cœur avec amertume, avant de la glisser dans une poche.

Amis pour la vie, fit Severus presque soulagé par cette réconciliation inattendue.

Je te trouverais une chaine pour aller avec ton cœur.

Je… ça ira.

Non, ça ne va pas, rouspéta Lily qui mit ses mains à sa taille. Tu serais bien capable de garder le pendentif dans ta poche, l'oublier et finalement le perdre. Je vais te trouver aussi vite que possible une chaine. Et pas question que tu refuse.

Severus la laissa dire, de toute manière, elle était si têtue que parlementer avec elle était déjà perdu d'avance. Et puis, comment pouvait-il lui avouer que pour des questions sentimentales, il ne saurait perdre ce bijou qui avait tant de valeur à ses yeux, et que temps qu'elle porterait le sien au cou, il n'envisagerait jamais de quitter celui qu'il gardait ?

C'est mignon, n'est-ce pas ? Peut être avez-vous un peu mal au cœur pour Severus qui n'arrive toujours pas à se dépêtrer de son amour platonique pour Lily ? Vous êtes bien trop brave avec lui. N'oubliez pas qu'il fut un assassin, un mangemort, qu'il a fait des choses abominables. Je vois. Au fond vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de vous sentir proche de lui. Sans doute le coté humain de sa personne reflète une partie insoupçonnée de vous, et vous vous imaginez alors à sa place. Ou tout simplement vous êtes voyeur et vous vous demandez ce qui pourrait bien encore lui arriver.

Patience.

Je peux toutefois déjà vous dire qu'il va au devant de gros ennuis, car dans l'ombre deux personnes, à des cachettes différentes, épiaient les deux amis, chacun en tirait la même conclusion : Il était évident que Severus était amoureux de Lily et qu'il ne comptait pas la laisser à un autre aussi aisément. Chacun des deux espions commença à ressentir une jalousie malsaine, et ferait tout pour éloigner Lily et Severus.

Je vous l'avais bien dit : la moindre petite chose a son importance. Comment imaginer que dans ce simple pendentif, Severus y cachait tant de sentiments envers Lily ? Pouviez-vous imaginer que ce cadeau pouvait renforcer leur amitié ? Et que dire de ce geste qui devait susciter la jalousie de deux autres protagonistes ?

Ne méprisez jamais l'importance des choses, car parfois un rien peut tout changer. J'imagine d'ailleurs qu'il existe quelque chose, un rien de prime abord, qui en fait est votre plus grand trésor.

Ce rien qui est mon trésor ? Ah… oui. Juste quelqu'un. Quoi quelqu'un c'est déjà énorme ? Pour moi qui en ai vu des individus, et qui en verrais encore, un humain en particulier, c'est rien du tout. Et pourtant, il a volé mon cœur. Mais je ne vous dirais rien de plus.


	5. Chapter 5

Plait-il ?

Oui, je sais très cher ami mortel, je ne suis pas beaucoup venue bavasser avec vous ces derniers jours. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si c'était entièrement de ma faute. Le fait est que j'ai eu beaucoup de travail, et il n'existe rien de plus difficile à gérer qu'un génocide. Une centaine de morts en une nuit, ce n'est pas humain de m'infliger un tel surplus de travail. Pendant un moment, j'ai eu l'impression de revivre la Première et Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Quelle horreur ! Vraiment, je ne comprendrais jamais l'addiction au meurtre et à la violence des êtres humains. Il faudra m'expliquer cela un jour.

Où en étais-je dans mon récit ? Ah merci de me le rappeler. Oui… le cadeau de Severus. Bon, alors pour expliquer ce qu'il s'est produit ensuite, je peux le résumer ainsi : il ne s'est rien passé. Mais rien de rien. Les cinquièmes années terminèrent leurs examens pour les BUSE, et finirent leur année sous le soleil. Un très beau soleil. Trop beau, car ma peau si belle et si blanche a viré au rouge homard sur certaines parties de mon corps. Ne vous moquez pas de moi comme cela ! C'est malheureusement ce qui m'arrive quand je décide de prendre une apparence humaine. Comment cela, j'aurais pu choisir une peau moins fragile au soleil ? Non justement, je ne peux pas choisir, je ne me transforme pas à loisir voyez-vous. Je n'ai qu'une apparence humaine, et hélas, elle est sensible à la lumière du soleil. Non, je suis certaine de ne pas être un vampire, grrrrr ! Stupide humain(e) !

Bon, je reprends mon histoire. Et arrêtez de rire bêtement ou je vais sévir !

Bien. Severus avait réussi à retrouver et donner son cadeau d'anniversaire à Lily, et cette dernière fut la seule à ne pas comprendre les véritables sentiments du serpentard à son égard. J'ai toujours soupçonnée qu'en vérité, elle s'efforçait à ne pas les voir, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas être obligée de briser le cœur et les illusions de son ami. Par la suite, Severus et Lily n'eurent plus l'occasion de se retrouver seuls ensembles, et le jeune homme renonça à toute tentative de se rapprocher d'elle. Puis, les vacances d'été arrivèrent et Lily et Severus retrouvèrent leur ville natale, et leur maison respective.

Tu exagères Morrigan.

Je souris à mon compagnon de jeu. Enfin, mon presque compagnon de jeu. Je l'avais un peu forcé à jouer avec moi, et cela l'avait grandement agacé. Je savais qu'il me le ferait payer. Il soupira, conscient que je resterais hermétique à toutes les remontrances qu'il me ferait et fixa l'adolescente à la crinière auburn se balancer énergiquement sur sa balançoire.

Je crois pourtant que cela vaut le coup, soufflais-je à mon ami. Les choses peuvent changer.

Tu sais parfaitement que les entités neutres que nous sommes ne doivent pas intervenir directement dans les affaires humaines.

Ce fut à mon tour de soupirer. Cette règle, je la connaissais par cœur. C'était même moi qui l'avais soufflé. A chacun son rôle dans l'univers et laissons les humains se débrouiller selon leur convenance. Et pourtant…

Je regardais mon ami avec un sérieux qui m'était inhabituel. J'aimais taquiner les autres, mais cette histoire ne me faisait point rire, car j'y avais mis mes espérances pour le futur. Mon comparse m'avait rejoint non loin de chez Severus Rogue. Il voulait voir de lui-même comment cela se passait, et au passage, il voulait également me disputer encore. J'en avais l'habitude, il le faisait très souvent et je me laissais faire car c'était sa façon à lui de me porter un peu d'attention. Mais pour l'heure, il ne cessait de fixer la jeune fille de ses yeux à la pupille dorée en forme de sablier. Son visage était caché par une grande capuche, mais on distinguait très clairement ces inquiétantes pupilles. Il était comme cela, avec ses habits sombres, son visage caché, ses drôles de pupilles et son air sévère. Il faisait tout simplement peur, comme moi d'ailleurs, aux humains. Et pourtant, nous étions tous les deux neutres.

Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas faire de l'ingérence, me défendis-je. Mais tu sais pourtant que si je n'avais rien fait, l'avenir était compromis. Et je ne parle pas seulement du futur des humains.

Je sais Morrigan, soupira mon ami. Mes yeux ont la capacité de voir le passé, le présent, et le futur. Et le futur que j'avais vu était peu reluisant.

Très franchement, Chronos, n'as-tu pas été tenté de trouver un moyen de changer ce qui nous attendait ?

Chronos ne répondit pas. Chez lui, cela signifiait qu'effectivement, il y avait pensé, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé le faire. J'esquissais un petit sourire amusé.

Il te manque encore un peu de courage pour oser braver nos propres interdits.

Non, ce n'est pas une histoire de courage, fit-il. Je ne suis juste pas aussi effronté que toi. Il n'empêche, tu exagères.

Bon, d'accord, lâchais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Je m'excuse de t'avoir forcé la main avec ce contrat. Mais avoue que cet humain a un grand potentiel.

Tu crois qu'il y arrivera ?

Je haussais un sourcil. Chronos ricana, comprenant qu'en vérité, je n'étais certaine de rien et que je jouais un sacré coup de bluff.

Cet humain est au courant de tout ?

Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Si je lui avais tout dit de mes projets, il aurait refusé et pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre comme lui par la suite, bonjour la galère.

Chronos pouffa de rire, gentiment, mais assez pour que mes joues prennent une violente teinte rouge. Déjà qu'il me restait un léger coup de soleil sur le nez, j'avais l'air tout simplement ridicule. N'empêche, je venais d'avouer à Chronos que je misais tout sur un humain à qui je n'avais strictement rien dit sur la réelle raison de sa résurrection. Et quand il le saurait (et je priais alors pour que ce fusse le plus tard possible), il y avait tout à parier qu'il serait fou furieux. Autant faire en sorte qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais.

Merci en tout cas, fis-je d'une petite voix. C'est gentil de ta part d'avoir accepté de me laisser manipuler le temps pour ce cas d'urgence.

Tu me dois juste une belle compensation, rétorqua Chronos dans un sourire calculateur. La moitié de l'âme de Severus Rogue. Et je compte sur ta discrétion pour ne jamais lui dire de son vivant que tu t'es permis d'user de son âme pour monnayer quelques extravagances.

Comptes sur moi.

Chronos s'en alla, l'humeur plus joyeuse qu'avant. Finalement, il n'avait pas vu Severus, mais ce n'était pas grave, car il avait réussi à atteindre son véritable but : me disputer tout à loisir et s'assurer qu'il pouvait récupérer sa moitié d'âme qui lui revenait de droit. Car si j'avais le pouvoir de ressusciter les gens, le pouvoir de revenir dans le passé appartenait exclusivement à Chronos.

Oui ? Pourquoi il m'a appelé Morrigan ? Oh vous savez, c'est un nom comme un autre, il pouvait bien m'appeler « Ankou », ou un autre nom, j'en ai tellement. Tenez, je l'ai appelé «Chronos » mais il a lui aussi bien d'autres noms, comme « Tempus » par exemple. Vous avez compris que mon ami était l'entité du Temps. Un être à l'allure inquiétante et ennuyeusement sérieux. Mais au fond, il est gentil et sensible. Sincèrement, il vaut mieux demander quelque chose à lui, qu'à moi, car contrairement à ma petite personne, il n'essaye jamais de tromper les gens pour son unique profil. Il serait une entité du Bien s'il n'avait pas un terrible défaut : au début, il se servait de son don de voir l'avenir pour le changer à sa guise, ce qui déplu aux autres entités. A force de vouloir changer les choses en « bien », il mit en péril l'équilibre de l'Univers. Il lui fut demandé de cesser son ingérence et de laisser le monde filer à sa guise sans qu'il intervienne pour changer le cours naturel des choses. Et à moi qui pouvait ramener les gens à la vie, il me fut clairement signifié de faire la même chose : laisser filer. Alors pourquoi avoir désobéit à cette règle tout à coup ? Et bien parce que malgré le fait que Voldemort fut vaincu, un autre mage noir, à la puissance incomparable, allait bien vite prendre sa place. Et ce sorcier là aurait mit en péril non plus seulement les humains, mais aussi nous, les entités supérieures. Comment ? Tout simplement parce qu'en fait, il était ce que vous appelez un Demi-dieu. Une humaine avait été séduite par une entité maléfique et elle avait mit au monde un enfant issu de lui. Un enfant au cœur aussi noir que celui de son père et capable de voir et toucher les autres entités, et donc logiquement de les tuer.

Qui est cet enfant ? Son nom ne vous dirait rien. Il n'a jamais figuré dans aucun récit sur l'Elu et sur Voldemort. C'était un élève de première année quand le Lord Noir attaqua Poudlard et y mourut. Cet enfant, et Chronos le savait autant que moi, ne devait jamais naître. Et pour y arriver, il fallait que Severus tombe enfin amoureux de celle qui lui était destiné.

Quel rapport entre cette fille et l'enfant dont je parle ? Et bien dans la première vie de Severus, elle n'avait jamais réussi à se faire remarquer du serpentard, et, des années après sa sortie de Poudlard, elle noya son chagrin dans les bras d'un inconnu avec qui elle aurait un enfant. Un enfant destiné à devenir le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Si Severus ne pouvait l'aimer et changer sa destinée, il ne resterait plus qu'à trouver un humain capable de la tuer et cela, c'était presque impossible. Pourquoi ? Oh, vous allez vite comprendre. Revenons pour le moment à Lily sur sa balançoire.

La jeune fille se balançait allègrement, s'amusant exactement comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Mais sa sœur ainée n'était plus là pour jouer avec elle. Elle boudait parce qu'elle ne savait pas faire de magie comme sa cadette, et avait nourrit pour ce talent une haine farouche. Quand on ne peut pas posséder quelque chose, on trouve à dire des choses mauvaises dessus, comme pour se convaincre que finalement, cela ne valait pas la peine de le posséder. C'était simplement de la jalousie.

Lily attendait quelqu'un, et s'occupait comme elle pouvait jusqu'à ce que ce quelqu'un arrive. Vous, comme moi, savez qui elle attendait : non loin de là vivait un jeune homme, son ami d'enfance, le très controversé Severus Rogue. Mais ce n'était pas Severus qui arriva, mais Sirius Black. Il semblait très ennuyé, et ne savait comment aborder Lily. Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole directement, sauf pour lui demander un renseignement sur les cours, et encore. James était toujours à côté pour parler à Lily et il n'y avait que lui pour s'intéresser à elle.

Je suis surprise, fit Lily en sautant de la balançoire pour s'approcher de lui. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir durant les vacances, Black.

Moi aussi, je me surprends à être ici, convint Sirius en faisant la grimace. Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie de te voir qui me pousse jusqu'ici.

C'est quoi alors ?

Lily le fixa avec méfiance. Elle craignait que Sirius Black ne soit venu que pour agresser son ami Severus. Si c'était le cas, elle s'était résolue à le protéger. Il était son ami, mais Black, lui, ne l'était pas. Il ne le serait sans doute jamais. Bien trop imbu de sa personne, bien trop égoïste, bien trop méchant avec ceux qu'il n'aimait pas.

Tu n'es décidément pas polie, Evans, fit remarquer gravement Sirius. D'abord, tu ne m'a même pas dit bonjour et ensuite tu m'agresse presque.

Bonjour, fit Lily piquée au vif. Que viens-tu faire ici, Sirius Black ? Tu es bien loin de ta maison à Londres, et de ton propre aveu, tu n'es pas très enchanté de me voir. Pourtant, c'est bien devant moi que tu te présentes.

Sirius grimaça de plus belle. Il n'avait jamais aimé la répartie de Lily, elle usait bien trop souvent d'ironie, ce qui la rendait hautaine et casse-pied. Elle avait l'air de savoir tout mieux que les autres, et pourtant, elle avait des œillères comme tout le monde. Et puis Sirius détestait les filles qui se donnaient des airs de sainte-nitouche.

Je veux te parler, répondit-il sobrement.

Tu es déjà en train de me parler, rétorqua méchamment Lily.

Très drôle Evans, je te suggère de faire l'école du rire, répliqua froidement Sirius. Plus sérieusement, je dois te parler de quelqu'un en particulier.

De Severus Rogue peut être ? Ou de Potter ?

Sirius ne répondit pas, et Lily traduisit ce blanc comme un aveu. Elle eut un sourire dédaigneux et s'apprêta à répondre que si c'était d'eux qu'il voulait lui parler, il pouvait rentrer chez lui car il n'y avait rien à en dire. Potter savait qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir et Rogue n'était rien de plus qu'un simple ami d'enfance avec qui elle partageait ses secrets. Il n'y aurait jamais rien d'autre entre eux. Mais Sirius brisa le premier le silence pensant :

De Lucinda Dantes.

Lily blêmit. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout que Sirius sorte ce nom. Lucinda était une fille de serdaigle d'une très grande beauté, ce qui la rendait particulièrement prétentieuse. Et comme elle était capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison, elle pensait être au dessus de tout le monde. Beaucoup de défauts qui laissaient penser aux autres élèves que le choixpeau s'était trompé de maison en lui attribuant serdaigle. La maison serpentard lui aurait mieux convenu.

Pourquoi de Lucinda ?

Je voulais te prévenir qu'elle allait essayer de te tuer avant la rentrée.

Mais… pourquoi ? C'est absurde !

En fait, non, expliqua Sirius. Elle est jalouse de toi et espère donc, en suivant la logique fort simple de Lucinda, éliminer une sérieuse rivale. Et elle compte bien faire en sorte qu'il t'arrive un « malheureux accident dont tu ne te relèveras pas », selon ses propres termes. Comme quoi, tu vois, cela sert d'espionner les gens.

Jalouse de moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait pour qu'elle soit jalouse de moi !

Lily s'était vivement offusquée de cette nouvelle. Elle n'y croyait tout simplement pas. Personne ne l'avait détesté à ce point, et elle avait beaucoup d'amis qui l'adoraient. Non, vraiment, personne ne pouvait sérieusement lui en vouloir à mort. Sirius Black devait lui faire une bien vilaine farce.

Tu es très jolie, admit Black en grimaçant comme jamais. Tu es intelligente également, et tu es très populaire. Tu attire un peu trop à toi le regard des garçons, dont un en particulier. Un garçon qui plait énormément à Lucinda. Et elle espère que soit tu meures, soit tu deviennes défigurée, histoire que tu ne lui fasses plus de l'ombre.

C'est… stupide.

C'est du Lucinda tout craché, corrigea Black dans un sourire moqueur. Ne demande pas à cette fille d'être fine dans sa logique. Tu es sa rivale, tu dois être écartée de son chemin à tout prix.

Mais enfin, aucun garçon ne mérite que l'on fasse ça pour lui, c'est vraiment absurde.

Oh mais je suis d'accord, fit Black. Même si cela me flatte que des filles se crêpent le chignon pour moi, je ne tiens pas non plus que cela finisse en meurtre. Cela me causerait bien trop d'ennui. Mais bon, il faut croire que Lucinda a mon ami James dans la peau et le fait qu'il ne cesse de te demander de sortir avec lui doit représenter le pire affront pour elle.

Il y eut un blanc durant lequel Lily eut du mal à digérer les informations. Lucinda était amoureuse de Potter ? Le fait que Potter veuille sortir avec elle mais pas avec Lucinda était la cause de tant de haine ? C'était tout simplement incompréhensible. Pour Lily, cela tenait plus d'un mauvais scénario de film d'amour que de la réalité.

Et pourquoi, au lieu d'embêter Lily qui n'a rien fait pour mériter cela, tu ne vas pas voir ton copain Potter pour le persuader de sortir avec Lucinda ?

Severus Rogue les épiait depuis un moment, mais aucun des deux ne l'avait remarqué. Le serpentard et le gryffondor se fusillèrent instantanément du regard. Leur haine n'avait aucune limite. Pourtant, par respect pour Lily qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur querelle à l'origine, ils se dominèrent pour ne pas se jeter à la gorge de l'autre.

Il ne l'aime pas, répondit Black.

Ah ? Maintenant il se préoccupe de ce genre de détail ? Jusqu'ici, j'avais l'impression qu'il se moquait de savoir si Lily l'aimait ou non.

Severus ricana, victorieux. Il pouvait s'en prendre à Potter, mettre en avant ses plus grands défauts, et même Black ne pouvait le défendre correctement. Parce que c'était la vérité. Potter se souciait si peu des sentiments des autres. Un fils à papa capricieux, voilà ce qu'était le véritable Potter.

Severus, je ne te permets de dire de telles méchancetés.

La voix triste et emplie de colère de Lily refroidit Severus qui se tut. Lily se sentait si désappointée par les mots de Sirius, qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à admettre que Lucinda voulait la tuer par jalousie.

Je crois que le mieux, c'est que je parle à Lucinda.

Mauvaise idée, intervinrent ensemble Sirius et Severus.

Les deux ennemis se lancèrent un regard noir, fort peu disposés à admettre qu'ils puissent avoir la même pensée en même temps. Ce serait comme partager quelque chose d'intime entre eux, et cela leur était intolérable.

Elle est têtue et ne voudra rien entendre de toi, continua Sirius. La connaissant, elle y verra plutôt une occasion de t'attaquer. Renonce, c'est pour ton bien, et laisse les autres plaider ta cause.

Mais, enfin, je…

Lily, c'est dur de l'admettre pour moi, mais cet imbécile a raison.

Severus posa une main fraternelle sur l'épaule de Lily qui commençait à désespérer. Il sortit sa baguette et la montra à son amie en lui assurant :

N'ai crainte, je serais toujours là pour te protéger.

Moi, cela me ferait seulement peur, fit Sirius en ricanant.

L'instant d'après, le gryffondor se massait la tête après avoir reçu un coup de poing de Lily. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle eut une si bonne droite. Finalement, elle était peut être capable de se défendre seule, et Sirius se demandait qui de Lucinda ou de Lily avait besoin de craindre l'autre.

Bon, moi, je me tire, fit Sirius en s'éloignant. J'ai assez vu la tête de Snivelus pour aujourd'hui, ça me ferait vraiment trop mal de devoir le supporter encore.

C'est ça, enfuie toi, de toute façon, je savais déjà que tu n'étais qu'un gros lâche, rétorqua Severus en levant sa baguette magique.

Mais ce n'est pas vrai, les garçons ne savent vraiment pas discuter sans violence ou quoi ?

Lily soupira puis retourna à sa balançoire. Severus passa son après-midi à lui assurer qu'avec lui, elle ne craignait rien, qu'il resterait collé à elle comme son ombre. Une situation qui arrangeait le serpentard, qui voyait là un moyen de démontrer tout son amour et sa fidélité pour elle. Bref, autant dire que ce n'était pas demain qu'il songerait à tomber amoureux d'une autre. C'était fort mal parti pour mes projets.

Le soir venant, Severus raccompagna Lily jusque chez elle. Il ne s'était rien passé d'extravagant, ce qui avait presque déçu Severus. Il avait eu l'impression d'être un garde du corps inutile. Mais Lily le remercia pour toutes ses attentions avant de rentrer et de le laisser seul dans la rue. Severus commença à prendre le chemin du retour quand je décidais de me montrer à lui, et ce malgré le coup de soleil qui défigurait mon si beau faciès.

Bonsoir, cher ami.

Ma venue soudaine le fit sursauter. Puis, sans que j'en sois surprise, il accéléra son pas.

Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on me sème, lui fis-je remarquer d'un ton badin. Et puis je dois vous parler de quelque chose de très important.

Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

Le ton sec et rancunier de Severus faillit me briser le cœur. Faillit, parce qu'il en fallait quand même plus pour me faire mal. Faisant fi de sa colère affichée, je lui répondis :

D'une promesse inscrite sur un contrat. Vous savez, la close : « Ne pas essayer de séduire Lily Evans ». Je vous l'ai dit, elle ne tombera jamais amoureuse de vous. Cessez donc de vous bercer dans cette douce illusion qu'elle puisse vous aimer. Vous perdez votre temps et votre énergie.

Vraiment ?

Severus s'était arrêté en plein milieu de la rue, son ton montant légèrement. Les poings serrés, il espérait m'intimider. Ce n'était certainement un misérable humain qui allait me faire peur. Déjà que Chronos, avec son air effrayant et sérieux me faisait souvent rire, alors un adolescent colérique, c'était à la limite du pitoyable.

Vraiment, fis-je d'une voix froide. Vous retombez peu à peu dans vos erreurs passées. Votre vie ne tourne à nouveau plus qu'autour de cette jolie péronnelle et vous en oubliez de vivre autrement. Essayez de vous faire d'autres vrais amis au lieu de tenter vainement de vous faire aimer d'une fille qui, de toute, façon n'aimera que James Potter.

Mon cœur ne sait aimer personne d'autre, répliqua Severus comme si cette affirmation pouvait mettre définitivement fin à cette discussion.

Moi, je pense surtout que vous ne vous êtes pas foulé pour voir les autres filles autour de vous. A force de ne pas les voir, vous passez à côté de celle qui saura supplanter la belle Lily dans votre cœur.

Je ne veux pas d'une autre.

Alors le contrat prend fin et je vous ramène dans mon domaine. Vous ne suivez pas les closes du contrat, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous laisser continuer cette vie-ci si c'est pour la voir anéantie de la même manière que l'autre.

Severus blêmit, et me suppliait du regard de ne rien en faire. Il s'agrippa à mon bras comme un enfant de 5 ans s'agripperait au bras de sa maman. Sa détresse était touchante. Mais pour moi qui n'étais pas humaine, cela me laissa de glace.

Non, finit-il par dire. Je… d'accord, je vais laisser Lily tranquille.

Sage décision, fis-je en esquissant un sourire sadique. Je tiens à vous dire que grâce à cette résolution vous venez de sauver la vie de cette charmante demoiselle.

Comment cela ?

Oui, il semblerait que votre amour pour elle soit toujours aussi meurtrier. Restez bons amis, je pense que cela suffira pour qu'elle puisse vivre.

Que lui serait-il arrivé ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne décide pas de la manière dont les gens vont mourir. Je sais seulement, quand et où. Tout ce que je voyais pour elle, si vous persistiez, c'est sa mort peu après son mariage avec James Potter, mais cette fois dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Le nom de Potter vient aussi de s'effacer de cette date, en même temps que plusieurs autres. Mince… je crois qu'une bataille particulièrement meurtrière vient d'être évitée. Impressionnant, non ? Remarquez, cela me fait des vacances.

Severus ne répondit rien. Il était tout simplement désespéré. Mit au pied du mur, il venait enfin de se mettre dans le crâne que le destin lui avait tout simplement interdit d'aimer Lily Evans. Mais alors, pour qui vivre ? Que faire ? Il me bombarda de questions existentielles dont je n'étais pas disposé à apporté de réponse. Je le lui signifiais poliment et gentiment avant de resonger à m'en aller. Il n'était pas conscient du potentiel de son destin, et il valait sans doute mieux qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais. Parfois, laisser les gens dans l'ignorance pouvait leur être salutaire.

Severus …

J'avais rarement eu une voix si douce, la dernière fois, c'était avec… non, hum, je m'égare. Non, ce n'était personne. Bref, je voulais peut être me faire un peu pardonner pour mes précédentes facéties dont il fut la victime, ou alors j'étais réellement inquiète, je ne sais plus. Mais je lui manifestais alors une tendresse rarissime.

Vous savez, vous avez plus à y gagner à vous ouvrir aux autres que vous n'y pensez. Essayez, juste pour voir, et je puis vous assurer que vous serez agréablement surpris. Repensez-y.

J'y songerais.

D'un claquement de doigt, je disparus en le laissant seul avec ses réflexions et ses doutes, encore une fois. Et je cessais de me montrer si maternelle envers lui ? Cette attitude ne me ressemblait pas du tout.

Severus rentra chez lui, dépité à l'idée que pour protéger Lily, il lui fallait effectivement renoncer à tout jamais à elle. La laisser aux mains de Potter ? Il n'avait pas le choix. Devait-il en conclure que pour sauver Lily, il devait aussi veiller à la sécurité de celui qu'elle allait épouser ? Non… c'était impensable, il ne voulait plus que ce genre de pensée horrible lui traverse l'esprit. De plus, Lily était en danger avec Lucinda qui lui en voulait. Comment convaincre la furie de laisser Lily et Potter en paix ?

La nuit lui porterait conseil, il verrait tout cela le lendemain. Oui… il parlerait à Lucinda avant qu'un drame ne se produise.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus Rogue avait hésité durant plusieurs jours avant de se décider à rendre visite à Lucinda Dantes. Cette hésitation était naturellement compréhensible, car la belle blonde de Serdaigle était une personnalité au sein de l'école et elle vivait dans un quartier où la richesse et l'opulence étaient clairement affichées. Et puis, elle était une sang pur et sa famille était l'une des plus influentes du ministère. La rumeur voulait qu'elle fût promise à l'un des héritiers de la famille Avery. Severus ne tenait donc pas à devenir son ennemi, sinon, il aurait tous les serpentards à dos.

La maison des Dantes était un grand manoir, avec un vaste jardin fleuri où paons se disputaient l'espace vert avec les cygnes et les flamants roses. Une fois passé les grilles de l'entrée, Severus admira les fontaines et massifs de fleurs qui ornaient de ci, de là, le parc du manoir. Il ne faisait aucun doute, en voyant tout ce déballage d'orgueil et de beauté, que la famille était extrêmement riche. Severus comprit pourquoi Lucinda était si vaniteuse, et pouvait se permettre de malmener les élèves sans craindre le renvoi de l'école. Sa famille devait offrir beaucoup d'argent au Ministère de la Magie, et sans doute à Poudlard. Que pouvait donc espérer Severus, lui, l'adolescent tremblant et suivant un majordome aux allures de soldat ? Le jeune homme déglutit en passant devant la statue d'un des ancêtres des Dantes, et il se sentit de plus en plus mal. Il n'était pourtant pas un lâche, alors il ferait face. Mais dans quel état sortirait-il ?

Noyé dans ses questions et ses suppositions, Severus se rendit à peine compte qu'il était devant la porte d'entrée, en bois lourd et richement ornementé. Le majordome ouvrit la porte et entra, faisant signe à l'adolescent de pénétrer dans la demeure à son tour. Une beauté blonde l'attendait et lui souriait poliment.

Bonjour, je suis Mrs Dantes, la mère de Lucinda, se présenta la délicieuse femme. Mon majordome m'a dit que vous désiriez voir ma fille ?

Severus faillit s'étrangler. Cette femme aux traits de Vélane était la mère de Lucinda ? Il ne l'aurait pas cru. Il aurait d'avantage supposé qu'elle était sa grande sœur. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi la serdaigle pouvait se vanter d'être belle, si sa mère était aussi jolie… et si le reste de sa famille était pareil…

Euh… bonjour, répondit Severus visiblement très mal à l'aise. Je désire effectivement voir Lucinda, je dois lui parler d'une de nos camarades de classe, et… c'est… hum, très important.

Il était intimidé par tant de beauté et de richesses affichées, mais en même temps, tout cela semblait faux, sans âme. Il était évident que les Dantes cherchaient à impressionner tous ceux qui pénétraient dans leur domaine. Severus dut admettre que c'était réussi. Mais il se reprit. Il n'était pas là pour visiter, ni pour faire une visite de courtoisie.

Lucinda n'est pas là, je suis désolée.

Mrs Dantes jouait parfaitement son rôle. Polie, elle laissait son visage exprimer les sentiments qu'elle voulait faire ressentir, ici en l'occurrence, la peine et la désolation. C'était à la limite du sur-joué, mais l'adolescent en fut quelque peu impressionné. Il avait parfaitement ressenti qu'il n'était pas à sa place ici, et que la maîtresse de maison ne faisait que le tolérer entre ses murs.

Où puis-je la trouver ?

Mrs Dantes se pinça les lèvres et l'espace d'un instant son regard trahit de l'irritabilité. Si elle pouvait, elle chasserait le jeune homme, mais l'étiquette lui refusait ce droit. Dans un monde où tout reposait sur le paraître, il ne fallait pas commettre de faux pas et montrer son véritable visage, ni ses véritables sentiments.

Lucinda est avec ses amies. Je ne sais guère quand elle rentrera, je vous suggère la prochaine fois de lui envoyer un hibou pour la prévenir de votre visite.

Une manière édulcorée de dire « allez vous en, votre présence n'est guère souhaitée dans ma demeure. Vous êtes même prié de ne plus jamais y revenir. » Severus fronça les sourcils, agacé par l'attitude désagréable de cette femme. Mais une voix douce et suave s'éleva et prit fait et cause pour le serpentard :

Ma tante, moi, je désire recevoir ce garçon.

Mrs Dantes se retourna et fixa la jeune fille qui venait de pénétrer dans le vestibule, une succulente coupe de glace à la main. Elle devait avoir le même âge que Severus, mais pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué dans sa classe. Il fut surpris de la savoir parenté aux Dantes, car physiquement, elle n'avait rien de commun avec eux, sauf peut être les yeux bleu pénétrant. Et quand ces mêmes yeux bleus se posèrent sur Severus, le jeune homme se sentit désarmé. Une sensation qui lui déplut. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se détacher de ce regard. La jeune fille esquissa un mince sourire malicieux avant de remettre en place sa longue chevelure nuit qui tombait en cascade dans son dos. Ils étaient attachés en une grossière queue de cheval grâce à une barrette bijou qui valorisait la couleur de ses cheveux. Pour le serpentard, ce fut un spectacle hypnotisant. Il déglutit quand il la vit s'approcher d'une démarche légère et gracieuse, et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la silhouette plantureuse de la jeune fille. Elle n'était pas bien grande, faisant allègrement une tête de moins que Severus, mais elle arborait une poitrine généreuse, mise en valeur par un décolleté très osé. Elle avait un déhanché sublime, qui faisait voleter les pans de sa jupe courte, cette même jupe qui laissait dévoiler de fines et belles jambes légèrement musclées. Et puis, elle avait une taille si fine que Severus pouvait aisément l'enlacer de ses bras.

Le serpentard se reprit, non sans mal, et s'injuria dans sa tête pour s'être si facilement laissé dominer par ses hormones d'adolescent. Il baissa les yeux, pour ne plus voir cette vision féminine délicieuse, et se demandait s'il n'était pas plus sage de partir. Mais la voix de Mrs Dantes le fit relever les yeux presque aussitôt. Elle avait quitté son masque de politesse feinte pour un visage imprégné de mépris et de colère. Une attitude qui amusait la jeune fille.

Mais ce n'est pas toi qu'il veut voir, c'est Lucinda.

Mrs Dantes parlait à sa nièce comme si cette dernière était une demeurée totale. Mais la demoiselle ne s'en offusqua pas, bien au contraire. Elle semblait prendre un réel plaisir à agacer sa tante.

Je vais partir, désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Oui, c'est bien, bonne idée, fit Mrs Dantes ravie par l'initiative du garçon. Mon majordome va vous raccompagner.

Non, je vais le faire, décréta la jeune fille.

Elle posa sa coupe de glace sur la table la plus proche et se glissa jusqu'à Severus. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, puis, elle lui prit le bras et l'emmena vers le jardin. Être avec Severus Rogue semblait lui procurer un rare plaisir. Cela gênait le serpentard qui n'avait pas prévu ce tête à tête avec une si ravissante créature. Il était même à présent persuadé que cette fille était une Vélane. Sinon, comment expliquer cet attrait soudain pour cette parfaite inconnue ?

Je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin te parler Severus Rogue.

Sa voix était agréable, comme du miel à ses oreilles. Il frémit en entendant son nom ainsi prononcé et détourna la tête avant que la fille ne puisse remarquer la légère coloration pourpre de ses joues. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle lui faisait perdre ses moyens.

Sais-tu qui je suis ? Evidemment non, nous ne sommes pas de la même année et je ne fréquente pas les mêmes personnes que toi. J'imagine que tu n'as jamais pris la peine de t'intéresser aux élèves des autres années.

Je… désolé, mais il y a tellement de monde à Poudlard, j'ai parfois du mal à savoir qui est dans ma propre maison.

Je veux bien te croire, fanfaronna la fille. Je suis également à serpentard et tu n'as jamais daigné me regarder.

Severus blêmit légèrement. Elle était à Serpentard également ? C'était ennuyeux. Etre avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas malgré le fait qu'elle était de la même maison que lui, cela embêtait l'adolescent. Il en ressentait une grande honte. Elle l'avait piégé et devait s'amuser de cette situation.

Ne fais pas cette tête, personne ne regarde les élèves des années inférieures à la sienne. Remarque, si j'étais aussi populaire que Lucinda…

Severus fouilla sa mémoire pour savoir qui elle était, mais rien ne lui revint en mémoire. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir. La jeune fille se mit à rire gentiment, resserrant son étreinte au bras du jeune homme.

Mon nom est Lilith Rivers. Je vais entrer en cinquième année.

Enchanté, répondit Severus.

Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Il l'avait entendu dans sa précédente vie pendant sa période mangemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avaient un jour ordonné l'assassinat de Lilith Rivers, et de sa famille. Lilith était connue pour être une auror particulièrement efficace, et le fait qu'elle était la protégée d'Alastor Maugrey n'y était sans doute pas étranger. Il avait ouï dire qu'elle était une sorcière particulièrement redoutable et qu'il avait fallut l'intervention de dix mangemorts pour en venir à bout.

Cet épisode de sa vie le rendit encore plus tendu, et il n'osa pas croiser le regard de la jeune sorcière. Il craignait qu'elle puisse deviner ses pensées même si l'idée pouvait paraître ridicule.

Pourquoi tu tiens à ce point à me raccompagner ? Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable.

Je fréquente qui je veux. Ce n'est pas ma tante qui va me dicter ma conduite. Et puis, je tenais à savoir pourquoi tu voulais voir ma peste de cousine. Tu n'es pas le genre d'ami que Lucinda fréquente.

Je voulais lui parler de Lily Evans, avoua Severus qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer honnête avec cette fille. Sirius Black m'a dit que Lucinda lui voulait du mal.

Severus sentit le regard persistant de Lilith sur lui, et cela le mit affreusement mal à l'aise. Les fins doigts de la belle s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la chair de son bras, comme un reproche non dit.

Lucinda est très jalouse, fit Lilith avec un ton plus froid. Ton… amie, Lily, est courtisé par un garçon sur lequel ma cousine a des vues. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je saurais empêcher ma cousine de lui faire du mal. En fait, c'est déjà fait.

Vraiment ?

Severus en doutait. Nul ne pouvait tenir tête à cette cruelle princesse. Comment une frêle jeune fille comme Lilith pouvait y parvenir ? La séduisante brune croisa le regard de Severus et devina les questions qu'il se posait. Elle esquissa un sourire plein de malice et se mit à lui expliquer avec un enthousiasme effronté :

J'ai menacé ma cousine de dire à sa mère qu'elle voulait sortir avec un garçon.

Et alors ? répondit Severus qui restait septique.

Lucinda est fiancée avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle sorte avec un autre garçon. La famille de son prétendant le prendrait très mal et cela aurait de lourdes répercutions pour les Dantes. Lucinda se ferait tuer. Elle deviendrait une honte pour la famille. Je dois admettre que c'est un moyen de pression puissant.

Severus ne répondit pas, mais il comprit pourquoi Lilith avait été envoyée à serpentard. Il était indéniable que c'était une petite rusée qui savait abattre ses adversaires sans leur laisser le moindre espoir. Il éprouva une espèce d'admiration pour elle.

En fait, que je sois venu pour lui parler était parfaitement inutile, en conclut le jeune homme.

Oui, en un sens, mais tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. De toute manière, Lucinda ne t'aurait jamais reçue.

Vraiment ?

Oui, je tiens à te faire remarquer qu'en vérité ma cousine était bel et bien présente à la maison, mais elle demandé à sa mère de te dire qu'elle n'était pas là et de t'envoyer promener.

En effet, j'avais peu de chance de m'entretenir avec Lucinda.

Severus grinçait des dents. Il appréciait fort peu de s'être fait envoyer balader de la sorte, et il se disait que cela ferait du bien à Lucinda de lui offrir la correction qu'elle méritait. Mais Lilith l'arrêta quand ils se retrouvèrent face aux grilles de la propriété. La belle brune semblait déçue de devoir laisser son compagnon partir si tôt, et fusillait la grille de son regard le plus meurtrier. Revenant vers Severus, elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et le cœur du jeune homme fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine bien malgré lui.

Ce fut un réel plaisir d'avoir conversé avec toi, avoua Lilith. C'était pour moi inespéré. J'espère pouvoir te parler encore.

Hum… je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, répondit Severus qui se battait avec ses sentiments.

Et… comment dire, continua Lilith sur un ton hésitant. Je voudrais te dire autre chose.

Quoi donc ?

Il pensait avoir tout dit avec elle, à moins qu'il ne doive lui avouer qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais une telle pensée l'offusqua. Il n'y avait que Lily Evans dans sa vie. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de faire chavirer son cœur. Pourtant, quand Lilith rapprocha doucement son visage du sien, le jeune homme trouva qu'elle s'y prenait très bien pour chasser la gryffondor de son esprit. Il fut hypnotisé par ses yeux bleus, et il ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand il sentit les lèvres de la belle brune frôler les siennes avec une douceur surprenante. Mais le contact se rompit aussitôt et la tentative de Lilith pour embrasser Severus fut avortée quand le majordome fit bruyamment remarquer sa présence par un affreux raclement de gorge. Lilith avait sursauté et jamais les lèvres de Severus ne purent goûter celles de sa compagne en ce jour précis.

Que désirez-vous, Edward ?

Madame se demandait pourquoi vous mettiez autant de temps pour raccompagner notre visiteur. Elle s'inquiétait.

Je pense surtout qu'elle était pressée de le voir partir, râla Lilith. Et aussi de me voir retourner dans ma chambre.

Lilith se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le serpentard, cette fois, un air désolé et frustré ornait son beau visage. Severus sentit son cœur fondre comme neige au soleil. La voir triste semblait provoquer en lui un vif émoi. Il tentait de lutter avec ses sentiments naissants envers cette Vélane brune, mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était inutile. Severus fit ses adieux à la jeune fille et eut à mal fou à lui faire lâcher sa main. Elle s'agrippait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le majordome tira Lilith en arrière, la forçant à lâcher prise et Severus partit, prenant soin de ne pas se retourner. S'il le faisait, il devinait qu'il ne saurait plus partir. Il entendit derrière lui voix suave de Lilith disputer allègrement le majordome. Severus pressa son pas, pour que ses oreilles n'entendent plus cette voix de sirène qui faisait choir son cœur.

Il faisait presque nuit quand Severus rentra chez ses parents. Ces derniers étaient occupés chacun dans leur coin et ne se soucièrent guère du retour de l'adolescent. Severus devina qu'ils s'étaient encore disputés, comme d'habitude. Il s'en moquait, au fond, c'était devenu banal. Peut être que c'était là le drame. La violence et le chaos dans sa famille était devenu une banalité et plus personne ne s'en souciait. Pas même lui.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, d'une vétusté effrayante, n'ayant que le strict nécessaire. Pas de photos, pas de fleurs, pas de souvenirs. C'était comme si personne ne vivait dans cette pièce. Seule une malle à peine défaite et des livres éparpillés autour du lit trahissaient la présence de l'adolescent. Severus se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il voulait oublier Lilith mais sa voix résonnait encore dans sa tête. Et que dire de ses yeux bleus qui lui revenaient régulièrement en mémoire ?

Jolie fille, n'est-ce pas ? Je la trouve plus belle que Lucinda. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi à Poudlard on préfère cette poupée blonde. Vous l'imaginez avec quelques années de plus ? Quelle superbe femme elle ferait.

Severus prit son oreiller et le balança à mon visage. J'esquivais avec aisance avant de m'asseoir sur le bord du lit, affichant toujours sur mon visage cette malice qui me caractérisait. Je mourais d'envie de savoir comment allait réagir Severus à l'évocation de cette créature enchanteresse.

C'est une Vélane n'est-ce pas ?

Pas du tout, fis-je intéressée par cette comparaison.

Comment a-t'elle fait pour m'hypnotiser de la sorte alors ? C'est incompréhensible !

Elle est spéciale, admis-je avec une pointe d'amusement qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux oreilles de Severus.

Le garçon se releva immédiatement et me fixa avec colère. Je détournais mon regard, plus pour m'amuser que par gêne. Il brûlait d'impatience et de fureur.

Vous ! Vous me cachez des choses à son sujet, vociféra mon protégé. Son charme n'est pas naturel. Ce n'est pas possible de perdre autant ses moyens devant une simple fille.

Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, m'empressais-je de dire. Elle fait cela sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle a fait quoi exactement ? Je veux le savoir !

Severus ne supportait pas d'avoir été si aisément manipulé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été trahit. Il frappait son lit pour ne pas avoir à le faire sur moi. Touchant, mais inutile. Ses mains auraient traversés mon corps immatériel. J'eus presque pitié pour lui. Non… J'eus pitié pour lui. Il ignorait encore le tournant que sa vie venait de prendre et les conséquences que cela impliquait.

Elle a influencé ton esprit, expliquais-je sobrement. C'est une légitimens innée. Et son pouvoir dépasse largement celui de Voldemort dans ce domaine. Son cas est unique, et elle est si douée qu'elle est capable d'influencer les décisions des gens. Mais… elle ne le fait pas exprès et Dumbledore lui a bridé déjà une partie de ses dons.

Severus serra les poings comme les dents, très vexé de s'être fait avoir si facilement par une gamine. Il était le meilleur occlumens de sa génération et cela le faisait fulminer de s'être fait mettre en échec de la sorte. Il n'avait rien vu, rien compris. Il ne comptait donc pas revoir cette fille, en représailles. Il lui briserait le cœur, l'ignorerait volontiers. Elle regretterait cette manipulation sur son esprit. Mais il comprit très bien pourquoi Voldemort l'avait fait tuer. Si elle pouvait lire les pensées et influencer les décisions, elle mettait en péril les plans du Lord noir.

Un pouvoir redoutable, grommela Severus. Je devine la puissance de son esprit.

Oui, mais comme elle a d'autres pouvoirs particuliers, Dumbledore a pensé bien faire en la séparant un peu des autres et en bridant ses pouvoirs magiques. Cela la rend tellement malheureuse…

Pauvre chose. Je dénote comme de l'amour dans votre voix, fit ironniquement Severus. Vous en parlez comme si elle était votre fille

C'est tout comme, répondis-je avec une légère froideur. Lilith est ma filleule.

Le sourire mauvais de Severus se figea et je vis son teint prendre une couleur blanche, le faisant ressembler à un cadavre.


	7. Chapter 7

Mère, et si nous partions loin de lui ?

Eileen détourna les yeux de son livre et fixa son fils avec étonnement. L'adolescent avait jusqu'ici évité tout contact avec ses parents et s'emmurait dans un cocon silencieux chaque fois qu'il revenait à la maison. Si Mrs Rogue devinait pourquoi, elle parut surprise néanmoins par la dureté de sa requête.

Et pour aller où ? fit-elle avec douceur.

Severus fronça les sourcils, presque embêté par la réplique de sa mère. A une époque, il aurait été incapable de formuler une réponse satisfaisante, démontrant ainsi qu'il manquait cruellement de maturité, mais le fait d'avoir déjà vécu une première vie lui avait beaucoup apporté. Il tapota nerveusement le bord de la table du salon, détaillant sa mère avec chagrin. Eileen n'avait jamais été très jolie, non qu'elle fût particulièrement laide. C'était une femme à l'aspect quelconque, et quelque peu négligée. Elle était minuscule, frêle, fatiguée. Severus avait l'impression de voir une fleur qui n'avait jamais réussi à s'épanouir pleinement, et qui maintenant fanait.

N'importe où ailleurs. Mais surtout loin de lui.

Il n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet de la relation entre ses parents, mais cette fois ci, il ne tournerait pas le dos à sa mère. Il en avait assez de la voir toujours se ratatiner devant Tobias Rogue, pleurer à longueur de temps à cause du caractère détestable de son mari, cet homme que Severus détestait et à qui il ressemblait bien trop, que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Il soupira devant l'attitude désolée de sa mère, ce qui représentait un refus poli, et avant qu'elle n'excuse une nouvelle fois les déboires violents de son époux, Severus protesta :

Mère, ce que vous inflige père s'apparente à de la maltraitance. Je sais parfaitement que vous l'aimez, mais la manière dont il vous traite me laisse croire qu'il n'a, pour sa part, aucun sentiment pour vous. Mon devoir de fils aimant est de vous éloigner de lui pour vous protéger.

Severus, mon enfant, coupa Eileen avec douceur. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. IL y a en toi comme une frustration de ne pouvoir t'interposer entre ton père et moi, de ne pouvoir me protéger comme tu le voudrais, mais sache que ton père a aussi besoin qu'on le protège.

De qui ? fit ironiquement Severus sans cacher sa moue de dégout. De la bouteille ? De ses fréquentations douteuses ? De son addiction au jeu ? Il liquide son salaire, et quand il n'a plus d'argent, il vous en réclame. J'en ai assez.

Severus se leva de sa chaise, le regard déterminé, prêt à contraindre sa mère de quitter la maison avec lui. Si au moins il avait le courage d'affronter son père pour le chasser de la maison. Mais non, il gardait en lui cette peur enfantine de son géniteur, cet homme qui l'avait tant de fois corrigé à coup de poings.

Eileen sursauta en voyant son fils bondir et fulminer de la sorte. Elle avait peur, non pas pour elle, mais pour Severus qui semblait faire une espèce de crise identitaire. De toute évidence, selon elle, son enfant en était arrivé au stade de l'affrontement de l'autorité parentale. Si jusqu'ici elle avait montré beaucoup de patience et de compréhension, son époux, Tobias, ne le ferait pas.

Si ton père t'entendais, gémit la pauvre femme. Je n'ose imaginer sa colère.

Et moi, grogna Severus, je n'ose imaginer ce que je serais capable de lui faire s'il ose lever encore une fois la main sur vous, maman.

Eileen baissa la tête, confuse et peinée. Décidément, son foyer n'était pas destiné à devenir calme et aimant. Pourtant, au début de son mariage, elle y avait cru. Tobias, bien que maladroit, s'était montré si attentionné envers elle, puis envers leur enfant. Qu'est-ce qui avait cloché après le deuxième anniversaire de Severus ? Elle avait bien remarqué le regard fuyant de son époux et de sa gêne grandissante. Mais il aurait sans doute mieux valu qu'elle ne le questionne pas à ce sujet, les disputes n'auraient pas commencées pour devenir plus violentes au fur et à mesure.

Levez la tête, maman, ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est père qui devrait montrer un peu de honte. Mais non, au contraire, il pense avoir toujours raison. Vous êtes bien mieux que lui.

Severus prit la main de sa mère et la baisa tendrement. Il ne manifestait pas souvent de l'affection envers elle, mais quand il le faisait, c'était avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'humilité. Il savait parfaitement que c'était à elle qu'il devait sa naissance, sa survie et son éducation. Elle avait été ce ventre qui l'avait conçu neuf mois durant, ce sein qui l'avait allaité un an durant, et cette mère qui l'avait éduqué avec amour et attention.

Son père avait toujours été absent, et le jeune homme était parfaitement incapable de se rappeler si un jour cet homme lui avait manifesté une attention bienveillante. De lui, il n'avait ressenti que du rejet et de la déception. Severus avait plus d'une fois eu le sentiment de ne jamais avoir été désiré par son père.

Eileen caressa tendrement le front de son fils avant de jouer avec ses longs cheveux du bout des doigts. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu offrir à son fils un meilleur père. Elle culpabilisait pour cela, et pour avoir l'impression de ne pas avoir été une bonne épouse. Elle ignorait toujours les griefs que son époux avait contre elle, mais elle faisait de son mieux dans l'espoir d'un proche pardon.

Mais le dialogue ne se rétablissait jamais, et la situation semblait aller de mal en pis.

Mère, je vous en conjure, supplia Severus presque larmoyant. Avant que cela ne vous tue, partez de cette maison. Je vous suivrais et vous protègerais. Votre place n'est pas auprès de ce répugnant moldu.

Ne parle pas comme cela de ton père, s'offusqua Eileen. Tu lui dois beaucoup et …

Je lui dois des années de souffrances et de peur, rétorqua Severus en plongeant un regard sévère dans les yeux de sa mère.

Eileen ne répondit rien, elle était effrayée. Ce que disait son fils était pourtant vrai, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de fuir. Ou alors son amour pour Tobias était trop fort, et elle lui était bien trop soumise. Elle ne voulait pas partir. Comment l'expliquer à son enfant ?

Si tu en as assez de vivre dans MA maison, s'éleva une voix dure et pleine de colère derrière le dos de Severus. Tu peux toujours partir d'ici, je ne te retiens pas mon garçon.

Severus se retourna, le corps contracté par un mélange de peur et de fureur. Tobias Rogue se tenait contre l'encadrement de la porte, un verre de scotch à la main, le visage rougit par l'abus d'alcool. Il était ivre, de toute évidence, à peine capable de se tenir correctement debout. Il dégoutait l'adolescent qui ne put réprimer une grimace de dégout. Severus serra les poings et les dents, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas subit les foudres de son géniteur.

Surpris ? Ricana Tobias qui avala une bonne gorgée de son verre. Je suis rentré plus tôt de mon travail comme tu vois. J'ai bien fait on dirait. J'ai pu entendre comme ça que tu montais le chou à ta mère pour quitter la maison.

Il avala goulument une nouvelle gorgée de scotch, en renversant la moitié sur sa chemise déjà tachée. L'œil mauvais il fixait à présent son fils. Boire lui donnait du courage, mais aussi un bien trop mauvais caractère. Il s'avança dans la pièce, titubant et Eileen s'empressa de refermer son livre et de le poser sur la table basse. Elle était prête à se poster entre son mari et son fils, et à recevoir les coups à la place de Severus, comme elle l'avait fait si souvent jusqu'alors. Tobias pointa son enfant du doigt, avant de lâcher un rot bruyant qui répugna le jeune homme. Puis, l'homme, reprenant contenance, lança à l'adolescent :

Tu n'es qu'un minable, Severus. Tu n'as jamais été fichu de faire quoique ce soit de brillant, ou de courageux. Tu n'es même pas assez beau pour espérer épouser une riche jeune fille. Pour une fois dans ta vie, regarde moi bien en face et dis moi tout ce que tu as sur le cœur.

Pas la peine, osa répondre Severus. Vous connaissez déjà mon opinion à votre sujet. Votre état actuel prouve une fois de plus que je n'ai pas tort. Vous empestez l'alcool, vous êtes grossier, méprisant et nul doute que vous allez finir par user de violence sur ma mère ou sur moi. Je suis peut être minable, selon vous, mais vous, père, n'êtes qu'un repoussant déchet. J'ai honte d'être votre fils. J'ai honte de porter le même nom de famille que vous.

L'homme se remit à boire, vidant cette fois entièrement son verre. Bien imbibé, la colère monta très vite en lui. La dernière goutte avalée, Tobias jeta son verre à travers la pièce, obligeant Eileen et Severus à se baisser. Le verre explosa contre un des murs du salon dans un fracassement sonore et angoissant. La tempête commençait.

Sale gamin ! rugit Tobias en essayant d'empoigner le col de vêtement de son fils. Tu me coûte énormément de temps et d'argent et la seule reconnaissance que j'ai droit, c'est du mépris. Je te déteste, sache-le. Et je te renie.

Eileen mit ses deux mains devant la bouche, étouffant un cri de stupeur indignée. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer son époux, d'autant plus que son fils n'avait pas l'air de vouloir calmer le jeu. Elle était si impuissante…

Mais Severus, lui, ne semblait pas se démonter devant les allégations de son père. Au contraire, entendre son père le renier avec tant de ferveur lui faisait plaisir. Lui avouer toute sa morgue envers lui était salvateur.

Et bien voilà, rétorqua Severus avec ironie, se moquant ouvertement de son père. Tu l'admets enfin. Tu me hais. Peut être que cet aveu te fera sentir mieux, que tu va enfin pouvoir te regarder dans un miroir…

Ferme-la, petit imbécile, meugla le père en attrapant enfin son fils qui ne pouvait plus reculer. J'en ai assez de toi. Tu veux partir ? Et bien fiche le camp, mais sans ta mère.

Tobias mit une claque à Severus qui tenta de se protéger en plaçant ses bras devant son visage. Inutile de chercher à renvoyer les coups, Tobias était plus fort que lui, et Severus, encore trop chétif, n'avait pas la puissance nécessaire dans ses poings pour blesser son père. L'homme ouvrit la porte d'entrée et jeta son enfant à la rue, malgré les cris et les protestations d'Eileen. Cette dernière eut droit aussi à quelques paires de claques, jugés utiles par son époux pour la calmer un peu. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et Severus entendit clairement le cliquetis de la serrure signifiant qu'il avait fermé à double tour la porte. Son père avait mit sa menace à exécution : il l'avait chassé de sa demeure. Severus soupçonnait que cet homme alcoolique et aigri avait attendu toute sa vie ce moment, cet instant précis où son fils, devenu presque adulte, pourrait survivre seul et exprimerait le désir de partir.

Le jeune homme épousseta ses habits, et remercia Merlin qu'il ne pleuvait pas ce jour là. Il grogna, injuria son père, avant de prendre sa baguette magique. Que devait-il faire ? Exploser la porte pour rentrer ? Supplier sa mère de partir aussi ? Courir jusque chez Lily pour lui demander asile ?

Ses questions furent de courte durée car à l'étage de la maison, une fenêtre s'ouvrit, un cri retentit et Tobias Rogue jeta dans la rue la lourde malle de son fils, à peine fermée. La malle résista mal au choc de la chute, s'ouvrant et se cabossant d'un coup, répandant son contenu sur le sol bitumé. Severus fixa une dernière fois son père qui l'injuriait depuis la fenêtre, et quand il retourna à l'intérieur, le jeune homme demeura seul dans la rue.

Imaginez la détresse de ce garçon, qui avait osé affronter son père. Il l'avait payé cher, mais étrangement, il n'éprouvait aucun regret. Il avait mal pour sa mère restée prisonnière, mais l'adolescent se jura que son géniteur le lui paierait. Il ramassa ses affaires et rafistola au mieux sa malle, sans magie puisqu'il n'était pas encore majeur, et s'en alla. Il ne savait pas où aller, mais l'idée d'aller voir Lily restait la meilleure de ses idées. Il ne douta pas un instant que son amie lui prêterait main forte. Elle ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, et elle avait de la ressource à revendre.

Ses joues lui faisaient mal, son père ayant cogné fort. Cela faisait presque aussi mal que les blagues douteuses des Maraudeurs. Sa mère avait prit plus de coups, et une boule douloureuse naquit dans le ventre du garçon. Quelle pitié !

Il y a des choses très difficiles à changer n'est-ce pas ?

Severus, marchant toujours sur le trottoir en direction de la maison de Lily, tourna la tête vers moi. Je lus dans son regard de la gratitude pour m'être manifestée à ce moment précis de sa vie. C'était assez surprenant pour moi, car il n'avait jamais manifesté envers moi que de la colère.

S'il vous plait, aidez-moi pour ma mère. Il ne faut pas qu'elle reste avec lui.

Le ton suppliant de Severus et le désespoir au fond de ses yeux étaient touchant, mais je fis non de la tête. Impossible de l'aider pour ce genre de chose, c'était aller plus encore à l'encontre de la destinée. Quelque chose que Severus ne voulut pas appréhender en cet instant.

Mais il va finir par la tuer, je…

Non désolée, coupais-je fermement. Ce n'est pas dans mes prérogatives. Si vous voulez l'aider, il vous faudra le faire par vos propres moyens. Je ne puis que vous offrir des conseils.

Donnez m'en un, grogna Severus qui était déçu. Je suis sûr qu'il me serait très utile.

Je veux bien, répondis-je en baissant le ton.

Je lui montrais du doigt une cabine téléphonique au coin de la rue. Severus s'arrêta, détailla la cabine avec curiosité et désappointement. Il ne comprenait pas où je voulais en venir. Je tendis une main en sa direction, lui montrant un bout de papier jauni.

Un numéro de téléphone très utile pour les mineurs qui n'ont plus de foyer. N'ayez crainte, vous tomberez sur un sorcier au bout du fil. C'est toujours mieux que de squatter la maison d'une camarade de classe.

Je suis certain qu'elle aurait accepté de me loger le temps des vacances, fit remarquer Severus en prenant le papier.

J'en suis certaine également, mais dans votre école, le fait qu'un jeune homme dorme plusieurs nuits chez sa camarade de classe peut faire méchamment jaser. Opter pour une autre solution est plus sage si vous voulez préserver la bonne réputation de Lily Evans.

Severus fixa le numéro de téléphone, déçu, mais conscient que je n'avais pas tort. Lily l'avait déjà prévenu, il y avait une fille dans l'école qui racontait des inepties sur les gens, et ce qu'elle répétait était souvent une déformation de la vérité ou alors un bon gros mensonge. Severus releva la tête et voulut me remercier, mais j'avais déjà disparue. Pas grave, pensa le jeune homme, je devais bien me douter qu'il appréciait beaucoup mon intervention. Il avait bien raison, je connaissais ses sentiments, mais je n'aimais pas que l'on me manifeste de la gratitude… ou alors une fois mort, que cela reste entre nous. Chronos dirait en riant que j'ai trop bon cœur et que je pouponne un peu trop mes protégés. Il n'aurait pas faux. Au bout d'un moment, je finis toujours par m'attacher à ceux que j'aide.

L'adolescent courut presque jusqu'à la cabine, et quand il ferma la porte derrière lui il décrocha expressément le combiné. La machine lui réclama des pièces pour fonctionner, et il se retrouva horrifié par sa bêtise : il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui. Il fouilla ses poches, à tout hasard, mais sans grande conviction. Pourtant, sa surprise fut grande quand il trouva de la monnaie moldue tout au fond de la proche de son pantalon, un mot griffonné vite fait pour toute explication : « Faites-en bon usage. Morrigan. »

Severus sourit, amusé. Un petit tour de passe-passe de ma part qui lui était décidément bien utile. Commençait-il à m'apprécier ? En un sens je l'espérais, parce que je finissais de mon côté à le trouver bien sympathique malgré son caractère terrible. Au moins cette fois il ne m'avait pas hurlé dessus avant de bouder.

Le jeune homme introduit une pièce, espérant qu'elle suffirait pour toute la durée de la communication. Il composa ensuite fébrilement le numéro de téléphone qui je lui avais fourni et attendit que quelqu'un décroche. Une sonnerie, puis deux, puis trois et enfin une réponse :

« Service des situations d'urgence du Ministère de la Magie, bonjour. Que puis-je pour votre service ? »

La voix de la réceptionniste était mélodieuse et très engageante. Le jeune homme déglutit, mal à l'aise. Que dire ? Comment expliquer sa situation ?

Bonjour mademoiselle, fit-il nerveusement. Mon nom est Severus Rogue et je suis actuellement élève à l'école Poudlard.

« Oui, je prends note. Quel âge avez-vous ? »

J'ai 16 ans.

« Mineur, donc » reprit la voix à travers le combiné. « Quel genre de problèmes urgents avez-vous ? »

Mon père m'a mis à la porte tout à l'heure et je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je ne compte pas revenir chez mes parents, je tiens à vous le préciser. Je ne peux user de la magie, donc je n'ai pas non plus de moyen de transport. Qui plus ai, je ne suis pas non plus fortuné et je n'ai aucun argent sur moi. Je suis un peu coincé voyez-vous.

« Je vois, je vois » répondit la voix féminine qui semblait affairée. « C'est effectivement une situation d'urgence, mais n'ayez crainte, cela ne représente pour nous qu'un tout petit problème. En attendant que votre demande soit validée et gérée par un de nos agents, pouvez-vous raccrocher le combiné du téléphone et ne pas bouger de la cabine. Avez-vous toutes vos affaires avec vous dedans ? »

Severus vérifia à tout hasard, mais n'ayant que sa malle et ses vêtements sur le dos en guise de possession, il eut vite fait le tour. Soupirant de lassitude, il répondit :

Oui, tout est avec moi.

« Parfait » s'exclama la voix chantonnant. « Vous pouvez raccrocher le combiné, ce ne sera pas long. »

D'accord.

Severus raccrocha comme demandé et prit une posture d'attente, en espérant que ce ne soit pas long. Il était surpris de ne pas être au courant de l'existence d'un tel service au Ministère de la Magie dont il pensait en connaître les moindres secrets. C'était curieux, et ce n'était pas pour mettre à l'aise le jeune homme.

Soudain, la cabine s'ébranla et tel un ascenseur, elle descendit dans les profondeurs de la terre avant de terminer sa course dans une grande pièce. Quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, un homme grand, d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux un peu dégarnis, l'attendait. Il se dressait droit comme un i devant lui, attendant que Severus sorte avec ses affaires, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

Bonjour monsieur Rogue, fit l'homme en s'avançant pour aider. Je suis Nigel Griffin, et je suis l'agent chargé de s'occuper de votre dossier.

Enchanté, répondit poliment Severus qui le suivit.

L'homme se posta devant une cheminée et tendit ensuite une bourse à Severus. Elle contenait une poudre verte facilement reconnaissable. C'était de la poudre de cheminette. Logique, l'adolescent n'avait pas le droit de transplaner et passer par le réseau de cheminée constituait un moyen de transport sûr et efficace. Sans un mot, le jeune homme prit une poignée, lança un regard de gratitude envers l'homme et se plaça dans la cheminée avec ses affaires.

L'adresse est la suivante : Ministère de la Magie, bureau de la Sécurité Publique.

Et tout à coup, Severus comprit. Le Service demandé n'était qu'un numéro d'appel pour tous les mages désaxés du territoire. Leurs problèmes étaient en fait géré ensuite par les différents bureaux du Ministère, selon la source du souci. Severus énonça clairement l'adresse et jeta la poudre dans le foyer de la cheminée. Des flammes émeraude vinrent lécher le corps et les affaires du jeune homme avant de l'aspirer dans une espèce de néant. Prit dans le tourbillon des sorties de cheminées, Severus ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Ce n'était pas son premier voyage avec la poudre, mais il préférait nettement le transplanage.

Il finit son voyage dans une autre cheminée, plus accueillante et un auror le fit sortir en lui réclamant son identité et les raisons de sa venue dans ce service. Nigel Griffin apparut alors et ce fut lui qui se chargea de décliner les identités. Severus en profita pour détailler les environs. Ils étaient dans un long couloir vide, n'ayant pour décoration qu'un vieux tapi dont on ne reconnaissait plus la couleur d'origine. Ocre ? Jaune ? Un jour il devait arborer une couleur rouge flamboyante. Nigel tapota l'épaule de Severus et lui fit signe de le suivre avec sa malle. Severus s'exécuta en silence. Il faisait confiance aux conseils que je lui avais prodigués, donc, il n'avait aucune raison de craindre quoique ce soit de Griffin. Ce dernier le fit entrer dans un petit bureau sombre, sans fenêtre où une jeune sorcière lisait un dossier. La pièce, mal éclairée, la contraignait à coller littéralement ses feuilles contre la lampe de bureau, et ce malgré une mauvaise vue flagrante. La pauvre fille portait des lunettes à verres épais. Ou alors, était l'environnement sombre qui lui avait rendu la vue si mauvaise ? Severus restait perplexe. C'était dommage, se disait-il, car la sorcière, une jolie blonde, voyait la beauté de son visage de poupée gâchée par ces hideuses et épaisses lunettes.

Bonjour, fit-elle sans détacher son regard du dossier. Asseyez vous Monsieur Rogue, je suis à vous dans un instant.

Il n'y avait qu'une chaise, qui craqua horriblement quand le jeune homme s'assit dessus. A chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, la chaise laissait échapper un grincement sonore et lugubre qui faisait froid dans le dos. Dès lors, Severus s'évertua à ne plus bouger d'un pouce, pour éviter que la chaise n'émette le moindre son.

Toujours pas de subvention pour ton service ? lâcha Griffin mi-moqueur mi-peiné.

Comme tu le vois, non, répondit évasivement la sorcière. Nous réglons les petits tracas du quotidien de la communauté, mais comme nous ne faisons rien de tape à l'œil, nous sommes les derniers à avoir un budget.

Elle releva la tête, posant son dossier sur son bureau, en évidence devant elle. Elle remit ses lunettes en place et d'un air pincé, elle ajouta :

Bien sûr, il y a pire. Je n'aimerais pas avoir les subventions du bureau du Détournement de l'Artisanat des Moldus. Je ne sais même pas si eux ont droit à un budget.

Ne m'en parle pas, répliqua Nigel dans un soupire tragique. Je ne sais même pas où leur bureau se trouve. Comme quoi, tu vois, tu aurais pu tomber sur bien pire dans ta nomination.

Je ne sais pas si travailler dans ce bureau-ci peut être vraiment qualifié de chance, fit-elle remarquer. Enfin bon, tu peux disposer Nigel, j'ai du travail.

L'homme haussa les épaules, pas spécialement préoccupé par le travail de la sorcière, et s'en alla en fermant bien la porte derrière lui. La pièce fut plongé dans le noir total, à peine éclairé par la miteuse petite lampe de bureau. Severus se sentit désolé pour la sorcière, et plaignit amèrement les claustrophobes.

Bien, fit la jeune sorcière. Vous vous appelez donc Severus Rogue, vous avez 16 ans, vous étudiez à Poudlard et votre père vient de vous mettre à la porte sans vous laisser de ressource. Il est mentionné que vous désiriez ne pas retourner chez vos parents.

Exact.

Et bien, vous n'êtes pas compliqué vous ! gémit la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Désolé, répondit Severus piqué au vif. Mais après la dispute survenue entre mon père et moi, il n'est pas un instant concevable un quelconque retour chez lui. De toute manière, il ne vous écoutera pas.

Mais si, rassura la jeune femme. Il suffit d'envoyer un représentant du Ministère et lui rappeler son devoir paternel. Tout sorcier digne de ce nom se doit de se montrer raisonnable n'est-ce pas ?

Il est moldu.

La sorcière ne répondit rien. En fait, elle restait surprise devant l'affirmation du jeune homme, pressentant qu'elle venait que commettre une bourde. Petite, mais notable, laissant installer un climat tendue entre elle et son client.

Condoléance, parvint-elle à dire après quelques minutes de silence gênant.

Merci, répondit sobrement Severus.

Bon, dans ce cas, cela risque d'être plus compliqué, marmonna la jeune femme. Il faudrait faire appel à l'assistance sociale moldue, et ces gens là sont… ma foi… incompétents.

Severus ne releva pas la remarque. En un sens, il était d'accord avec elle. Il avait assez peu connu de moldus compétents, ou même sympathique, alors il n'aviserait pas de la contredire. Toujours résolument immobile sur sa chaise, il attendit la suite.

Sinon, je peux nommer un tuteur jusqu'à votre majorité, vu votre âge, ce ne sera que l'affaire de quelques mois. Il signera les papiers à la place de vos parents et s'occupera de votre sécurité. Ensuite, vous resterez à l'école, y compris pendant vos vacances et après… une fois majeur… vous saurez vous débrouiller n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lança un regard plein d'espoir en direction du jeune homme. Il devinait qu'elle optait pour la solution la plus simple, et pour Severus, qui n'était au fond qu'un adulte dans un corps d'adolescent, lui laisser autant de liberté et de responsabilité semblait séduisant. Il sourit aimablement à la sorcière, et lui répondit que oui, cela lui convenait parfaitement. Les yeux de la sorcière exprimèrent soulagement et gratitude.

Parfait, convint-elle. Il ne reste donc plus qu'à nommer un tuteur et de régulariser cela devant la cours de justice. Une simple formalité rassurez-vous.

Je ne m'inquiétais pas, assura Severus qui n'essayait même pas de cacher sa joie. Je suis ravi d'avoir pu trouver aussi aisément un terrain d'entente avec vous. Il me tarde de rencontrer mon tuteur.

Dans ce cas, je vous fais signer certains papiers, et je m'occupe du reste de votre dossier.

Et Severus signa, sans se poser de question. Il était bien naïf de le faire sans poser plus de questions, sans même lire les documents. Heureusement, la sorcière ne lui avait joué aucun tour et était très honnête. C'était une personne consciencieuse qui aimait encore assez son travail pour ne pas négliger les gens qui venaient à elle en pleine détresse. Elle aurait juste aimé un peu plus de reconnaissance.

Notez quand même cette habitude du serpentard de signer des choses, comme des contrats, sans en connaître la nature exacte, sans en discuter de A jusqu'à Z, sans même se demander où cela aboutirait. Il se reposait un peu trop sur les autres, et laissait sa vie dictée par eux. Comme à temps où Voldemort lui avait dicté sa conduite, où Dumbledore lui avait ordonné de faire certaines choses… où comment Lily le manipulait gentiment. Non, il vaudrait mieux pour Severus de commencer à apprendre à se méfier d'autrui, à arrêter de croire que les gens vont l'aider. Lui qui était un espion, il devrait pourtant savoir qu'il faut se méfier des gens. Surtout ceux qui ont l'air bien.

Je suis surprise, et flattée aussi.

Severus gardait son sourire satisfait. Il ne reverrait pas son père de sitôt. Il semblait flotter sur son petit nuage, plus léger que tout à l'heure.

C'est sans doute la première fois que vous suivez sans rechigner un de mes conseils.

Il tourna enfin la tête vers moi. J'étais assise à côté de lui, dans la salle d'attente du tribunal. Les vieux sages du monde la magie statuaient sur la personne qui serait le tuteur de mon protégé. Lui, il attendait patiemment, malle à ses pieds, papiers de son dossier à la main. Quand il me vit, son sourire s'élargit.

Pour une fois que vous avez su vraiment vous rendre utile, se moqua gentiment Severus. Je n'ai qu'un regret : ne pas avoir pu emmener ma mère avec moi.

Je ne relevais pas sa moquerie. Inutile, car il ne s'était pas montré expressément méchant avec moi. C'était comme une petite pique entre deux vieux amis. Je fixais les papiers dans les mains du jeune homme et fronçais les sourcils.

Un tuteur… tsss. Je suis une personne bien plus capable de vous encadrer que n'importe qui dans ce monde.

Severus se retint de rigoler. Il trouvait amusant que la Mort elle-même agisse en nounou avec lui. Mais en même temps, il devinait que je ne pouvais pas matériellement m'occuper de lui. Je n'avais pas le choix, il me fallait le laisser dans les mains d'autres personnes… comme pour Lilith.

- Severus, fis-je, j'aimerais renégocier notre contrat.


	8. Chapter 8

Il pleuvait abondamment, me souvins-je. Une pluie d'été, tiède, fine, triste, sous un ciel clair et gris. Un temps où j'aimais sortir car le soleil ne brûlait pas ma peau délicate sous ma forme humaine. Ce jour-là, un enterrement était célébré au cimetière local et c'était déchirant de voir le peu de foule qui suivait le cortège funèbre. Il y avait le prêtre, un homme aux allures sinistres, le visage respirant la malveillance et la jalousie. Son costume noir était encore tout chiffonné et semblait de mauvaise facture. Derrière lui, un adolescent qui ressemblait à l'homme, grand et malingre, le visage malade. Il était très malheureux et semblait crouler sous le reproche. Derrière encore, un vieux couple simple et discret suivait à une distance respectable, non pas le cercueil, mais le garçon qui marchait en trainant le pas.

Le trou était déjà creusé, et le cercueil y fut introduit en silence, avec une délicatesse rude. Le bois de piètre qualité sonna d'une manière lugubre quand il toucha le fond de la fosse, et le garçon tressaillit tandis que l'homme en noir, à l'aspect de corbeau, fixait la tombe avec une froideur inégalable. Cela semblait l'ennuyer de participer à l'évènement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une mascarade des plus morbides à laquelle il était obligé de faire part.

Le garçon pleurait en silence, ne prenant pas la peine de retenir les larmes chaudes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Ses pleurs étaient masqués par les fines gouttes de pluie qui tombaient sur lui. Le rideau humide rendait l'atmosphère pénible, et la tristesse s'intensifiait de ce fait.

Le prêtre commença à réciter ses prières rituelles, de sa voix morne et grave. Il fixait le cercueil sans vraiment le voir, l'habitude de ce genre de travail sans doute. L'enterrement avait si peu d'âme, que je trouvais cela triste pour la morte. Seul son fils et le couple qui le suivait étaient réellement affectés par son décès brutal et précipité.

Dans un souci de réconfort, je vins me tenir à côté de l'adolescent, qui ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers moi pour me dévisager. Il avait l'habitude de m'avoir à ses côtés au moment le plus critique de son existence. Et même si nos regards ne se croisèrent pas, son silence en disait long, et je devinais qu'il appréciait ma venue. Je n'avais pas de peine, je n'étais là que pour fournir un soutien à une âme en détresse, à quelqu'un que je considérais à présent comme un être cher à l'image d'un fils.

La Cérémonie prit fin assez vite et dans un silence d'outre-tombe. L'homme disparut dès les derniers mots prononcés par l'ecclésiastique, sans un mot, sans un regard, sans même déposer de rose en hommage à la morte. Pas comme l'adolescent qui resta encore de longues minutes à contempler ce qui restait de sa mère. Une boite en bois médiocre, avec un nom gravé sur une plaque métallique si fine qu'elle s'abimerait si quelqu'un la grattait. Le garçon porta la rose à son nez, en respira le parfum subtile et baisa délicatement les pétales avant de lancer la fleur dans la fosse. Le vieux couple l'imita et deux roses supplémentaires vinrent couvrir le cercueil. Pour ma part, je sortis de mon manteau un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges de première fraicheur, et la déposa sobrement sur le cercueil avant de tapoter amicalement l'épaule de mon filleul.

Oui, ce garçon était mon filleul et c'était mon devoir de l'épauler et de le protéger. Je l'appréciais tant que le laisser seul m'étais assez pénible. Je le fis s'éloigner, alors que le fossoyeur commençait déjà à recouvrir la fosse à coups de pelle énergiques. Le jeune homme eut un dernier regard pour la dernière demeure de sa pauvre mère et me suivit sans broncher.

Cela me fait toujours aussi mal d'assister à son enterrement, m'avoua Severus. C'est la deuxième fois, mais je ne m'y fait pas.

Heureusement, répondis-je avec douceur. Sinon je croirais que tu n'as aucun cœur. Et j'en serais fort déçue.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. La tristesse n'avait guère besoin de mots pour s'exprimer. Même avec sa maturité d'adulte emprisonnée dans ce corps juvénile, Severus restait fragile devant la Mort. Je le conduis sereinement vers une crypte non loin, dont les portes en fer étaient gardées par deux archanges armés de lances. Severus eut tout le loisir de voir à qui elle appartenait, l'inscription sur le linteau ne faisant pas mystère de ses malheureux propriétaires.

Famille Rivers, lut l'adolescent avec curiosité. C'est la même que celle de Lilith ?

Il était observateur, et je souris en réponse. Il comprit, loin d'être sot et garda par la suite le silence, un peu intimidé de se retrouver dans le caveau de la famille d'une fille rencontrée récemment et qui lui avait fait un sacré effet.

La crypte plongeait profondément sous terre. Le jeune homme remarqua l'état admirablement bien entretenu de l'endroit, sans poussière, sans fissure, sans toile d'araignée. Il flottait également une agréable et discrète odeur de fleur de printemps. Etonnant pour un lieu peu ouvert et abritant des cadavres. Cela frappa Severus qui se demandait qui pouvait entretenir de la sorte une si grande crypte.

Nous entrâmes dans une première salle, où les plus anciens gisants reposaient en silence dans une demi-pénombre paisible. La peur n'avait pas sa place, pas plus que le bruit. L'adolescent ne se sentit absolument pas à sa place et guettait l'escalier menant à la sortie avec espoir. Mais le chemin n'était pas encore venu à son terme. J'attirais mon filleul vers la pénombre peu engageante du tunnel qui se prolongeait sous terre. Severus ne demanda pas où je l'emmenais, il se contentait de suivre en laissant son regard trainer sur les statues de gens morts des siècles plus tôt, et dont les visages reflétaient divers sentiments humains. Les caveaux de pierre n'en étaient pas moins intéressants, les détails des bas reliefs étant d'une facture minutieuse et de grande qualité. Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus que de raison, se rendant soudain compte que ses observations étaient malvenues et trop osées.

Les salles se succédèrent, presque identiques, et l'ennui s'installa bientôt. Mais Severus n'émit aucune remarque, et suivit docilement mon ombre qui avançait inlassablement vers une destination inconnue.

Votre père se montre toujours aussi froid et insensible, n'est-ce pas ?

Ma voix délivra le jeune homme de sa contemplation morbide des tombes et des gisants, et il refixa son attention sur moi. Il hésita un instant sur la réponse, puis dans un soupir agacé, avoua :

Rien ne l'intéresse, rien n'a grâce à ses yeux. Il râle pour tout et il ne doit pas exister en ce monde quelque chose qui puisse le satisfaire. J'ai longtemps crains sa personne, et finalement, j'ai décidé de m'en délivrer.

Son regard devint fuyant, comme regrettant presque d'avoir décidé cette délivrance. Il culpabilisait d'avoir laissé sa mère derrière et je le comprenais un peu. Mais il avait fait de son côté un pas en avant, et reculer à présent, c'était renier le sacrifice de cette mère à bout de souffle. Elle savait que sa mort était proche, et que rien ne la sauverait. Les coups répétés et trop nombreux de ces dernières années avaient eu raison de sa santé, et un coup de trop avait fait perdre l'équilibre à la pauvre femme, la faisant tomber dans les escaliers. C'était un accident d'après le père, mais pour le fils, c'était un meurtre. Pour ce qui était de moi, je ne voyais qu'une mort lente et pénible, administrée sans honte par un homme qui avait renoncé à l'amour. Et cette pauvre femme avait accueillit le dernier coup comme une délivrance, la conclusion de plusieurs années de servitude et de maltraitance.

Mes pas s'arrêtèrent d'un coup, au milieu d'une salle presque vide. Elle était récente, creusée tout au plus il y a quelques années. En son centre, un gisant gigantesque d'une remarquable beauté. Une statue en taille réelle trônait fièrement sur la tombe et représentait un jeune couple riant et jouant avec un jeune garçon de six ou sept ans, respirant la vie et le bonheur. Severus admira la statue, des questions plein la tête, arquant un sourcil incrédule. Il se rapprocha, certain que c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait. Aux pieds de cette famille respirant le bonheur, il lut le nom de chacun des trois morts. Ils portaient tous le nom de Rivers, mais leur date de décès indiquait que la Mort les avait emmenés prématurément. Un couple et son jeune enfant. Le cœur de Severus se serra un peu, tandis qu'il se demandait quel était le lien avec Lilith.

Ils sont morts peu après la naissance de la cadette, soupiras-je avec amertume. Ils étaient sortis la semaine de Noël pour faire des achats en famille, et un moldu fou les a attaqué, ainsi que d'autres personnes dans la rue. Il a tiré sur eux avec un fusil d'assaut et il n'y a eu que la petite qui s'en est sortie parce qu'une passante a eu la bonne idée de la sortir de la poussette et de l'éloigner du fou. Et cette petite fille était Lilith.

Il s'en était un peu douté, aussi il ne fut pas plus étonné que cela. Le chagrin l'étreignit et il se laissa tomber devant le gisant. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, d'avoir un moment à lui et retrouver ses esprits. Oui, il ne pouvait plus considérer Lilith comme une étrangère et il lui sembla comprendre la solitude qui devait la ronger, dans cette grande maison où son oncle et sa tante ne devait pas beaucoup l'aimer… à l'image du jeune Harry Potter. Il se sentit mal, se sentant coupable de ne jamais avoir eu ce même élan de considération avec le fils de Lily qu'avec cette fille dont il ne savait pas grand-chose au final.

Suis-je aussi méprisable que mon père ?

Je sentis dans sa voix qu'il redoutait la réponse à sa question. Mais au lieu de l'accabler de reproche, je ne fis que sourire et poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule fragile. Il avait encore quelque chose de l'enfant qui venait de réaliser son erreur. Il réalisait peu à peu quelles furent ses erreurs passées et quelles furent les pensées impies qui l'avaient conduites jusqu'au tombeau, dans une solitude malveillante.

Non, parce que vous apprenez de vos fautes et que vous tentez de vous améliorer. Ce n'est pas à la portée de tous. Appréciez votre chance et avisez-vous de ne pas la gâcher.

C'était lourd de sens, et Severus le comprit bien. Il contempla les visages de pierre froide qui n'était rien d'autre que l'écho de trois vies… non quatre, furent emportées par la Mort et guerre. Il baissa la tête, conscient qu'il y avait des choses qu'il pouvait changer et d'autres pas. Et la mort de sa mère était inéluctable, il se devait de l'accepter. Il ne se vengerait pas de son père. Il savait déjà qu'il paierait et que la justice des hommes le condamnerait à vivre le reste de sa vie en prison. Cette pensée, loin d'être heureuse, le réconforta quand même. Sa mère pouvait séjourner, sereine, dans le domaine des morts. Elle y avait une bonne place, il en était persuadé.

Il se releva, son cœur lourd, et planta son regard dans le mien. Un sentiment nouveau l'avait touché et désormais il était capable d'écouter cette voix au fond de lui qui le priait d'user de tolérance et d'empathie.

Je voudrais pouvoir faire quelque chose, annonça le jeune homme. Mais je ne sais pas encore quoi. Avez-vous un conseil ?

Il était sincère, et avait dans son regard la détermination des gens qui voulaient changer le monde en mieux. Hélas, je ne pouvais rien lui conseiller de vraiment concret, car son destin ne dépendait pas de moi. Je ne suis seulement devenue que sa marraine, une personne qui veillait sur lui quand les évènements tournaient mal. Présentement, ce n'était pas le cas, et je ne pouvais me permettre de dicter sa vie pour lui, décider pour lui, lui dire qui aimer ou ne pas aimer, et tout ce genre de chose.

Non, répondis-je. Par contre, je vous suggère de regarder Lilith avec un regard différent de celui que vous avez eu envers elle jusqu'à présent. Après tout, comme vous me l'avez demandé…

Oui, mes nouveaux pouvoirs me permettent d'annuler les siens, termina Severus avec un sourire en coin. Dumbledore risque de ne pas aimer mes choix.

Je haussais les épaules, me sentant fort peu concernée par les problèmes scolaires des humains. Je montrais du doigt la sortie de la crypte et Severus fit demi-tour, tandis que je disparaissais.

Quand il était entré dans cette tombe, Severus Rogue craignait encore la Mort, mais à sa sortie, la visite d'un lieu où les défunts reposaient lui avait apporté un regard nouveau et plus serein, comme si la mort n'était pas une fatalité mais une continuité. Quand les gens étaient aimés de leur vivant, et qu'ils avaient fait beaucoup pour les autres, ceux qui restaient encore en vie et qui les avaient connus entretenaient leur souvenir et leur idéal. Lilith aimait ses parents, même si elle les avait assez peu connus, mais son cœur d'enfant gardait le souvenir de leur amour. De ce fait, elle entretenait avec minutie cette tombe qui gardait le sommeil des siens.

Le jeune homme en avait conclu que lui aussi devait laisser sa marque sur ce monde, un impact positif et non plus cette crainte et cette haine qui l'avait caractérisé jusqu'à sa mort. Plus confiant, il avait un petit sourire serein sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui s'effaça dès qu'il vit que des gens l'attendaient devant la crypte. Il y avait bien entendu ses tuteurs, ce vieux couple bienveillant qui l'avaient recueillit, et ces derniers s'étaient inquiétés de ne plus voir Severus aux alentours. Quand ils le virent sortir d'un tombeau, ils furent très surpris et la veille femme porta une main scandalisée sur sa poitrine, comme si son cœur défaillait.

Se… Severus ! Mais enfin, que fais-tu là dedans ? Cela ne se fait pas… le repos des morts est sacré. Je ne sais pas comment tes parents t'ont éduqué mais…

Ma mère m'a très bien éduqué, coupa Severus très agacé. Et je n'ai rien fait de mal, ma curiosité m'a poussé à entrer. Ce nom… je me suis demandé si c'était la même famille qu'une camarade d'école que je connais.

Le couple s'échangea un regard inquiet et ils ne semblaient pas comprendre. Ils ignoraient même s'ils devaient croire les explications que le garçon leur avait données. Mais une silhouette fluette sortit de derrière le vieil homme et Severus se figea, son visage prenant une teinte dangereusement pâle. Il reconnut Lilith, et elle tenait un bouquet de lys dans ses mains, sans doute pour le déposer devant le gisant de sa famille. Elle avait les cheveux défaits, volant élégamment derrière elle au gré du vent, et était habillée d'une robe estivale blanche qui lui allait très bien. La première pensée de Severus fut que Lilith ferait une mariée extraordinaire, puis, il chassa cette idée, se trouvant ridicule de s'imaginer cela.

Severus ?

Elle était encore plus surprise que le vieux couple et le jeune homme rougit légèrement. Normalement, Morrigan l'avait doté de dons qui annulaient sur lui les effets des pouvoirs de la jeune fille. Pourquoi alors il ressentait encore des sentiments aussi puissants pour elle ? La Mort l'aurait dupé ? Non, elle ne lui avait jamais joué d'aussi mauvais tours jusqu'ici. Mais tout simplement, il refusait d'admettre qu'il ressentait bien quelque chose de réelle pour elle qui n'avait rien à voir avec la magie.

Je… bonjour Lilith.

Quelle malchance se disait-il. Il fallait qu'il visite cette crypte au moment même où Lilith venait rendre visite à sa famille décédée. Il se sentait bête et incroyablement déplacé. Il avait conscience que sa visite pouvait être considérée comme un sacrilège et que Lilith pouvait très mal le prendre.

J'ai vu ce nom sur la crypte, je me demandais si… cette crypte… euh… était à ta famille. Mais je n'ai touché à rien c'est promis. Je ne permettrais pas de…

Tais-toi.

Le ton dur et sec de la jeune fille blessa Severus qui préféra baisser la tête. Il n'avait fait que suivre Morrigan après tout. C'était elle qui voulait lui montrer des choses à l'intérieur.

Severus me maudit et il s'apprêtait à cracher sa rancœur contre moi au visage de Lilith quand son regard se figea de surprise. Il me vit à côté de Lilith, ses tuteurs ne me voyant nullement, au contraire de Lilith qui non seulement me voyait, à la surprise du serpentard, mais aussi m'entendait et me comprenait. Je lui expliquais que c'était ma faute, et pourquoi j'avais attiré Severus à l'intérieur. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de ma filleule et le bouquet tomba de ses mains. Je m'excusais avec douceur, lui répétais combien je l'adorais et que si elle m'en voulait elle en avait le droit. Mais Lilith secoua la tête, et me pardonna. C'était une enfant qui avait beaucoup de cœur, mais aussi une blessure secrète. Je m'éclipsais, ayant réglé aussi simplement ce malentendu. Pour elle, j'étais sa dernière vraie famille, et elle m'écoutait comme si j'étais sa mère.

Les tuteurs de Severus ne comprenaient rien, et pensèrent que la jeune fille se sentait offusquée et malheureuse que le garçon se soit comporté de manière si cavalière en profanant le tombeau de sa famille. Ils fusillèrent du regard Severus qui les ignora superbement, et qui s'approchait de la demoiselle avant de ramasser le bouquet à ses pieds. Il lui tendit les lys, se sentant maladroit dans ce corps d'adolescent, et murmura encore quelques excuses gênées. Mais Lilith, sous le choc, réagit bien autrement que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Elle ne reprit point ses fleurs et se jeta dans les bras de Severus pour enfuir son visage sur sa poitrine et cacher ses larmes.

Viens, lui dit-elle en se détachant de lui.

Elle lui prit la main et le tira vers l'entrée de la crypte. Le jeune homme était perdu, et lança un regard interrogateur en direction de ses tuteurs. Mais ces dernières restaient hébétés, se fixant sans savoir comment réagir ou agir.

Je vous retrouve à la maison tout à l'heure, leur dit Severus pour qu'ils n'aient pas à l'attendre en vain.

Severus suivit docilement Lilith, sans oser lui dire quoique ce soit. Cette situation était inédite pour lui et jamais personne ne l'avait préparé à un tel cas de figure. Au moins, se disait-il, Morrigan avait arrangé le coup. En même temps, avoir un tête à tête dans une crypte n'était pas non plus ce qu'il s'était imaginé pour un premier rendez-vous improvisé avec une jeune fille… jolie de surcroit. Mais que disait-il ? Cette fille n'était pas Lili ! Il n'avait pas le droit de la trouver jolie à la place de son grand Amour.

Que faisais-tu au cimetière ? C'est un drôle d'endroit pour se promener.

La voix de Lilith avait reprit son timbre suave habituel, qui était si plaisant aux oreilles du jeune homme. Elle était plus détendue, et amorçait une conversation des plus ordinaires.

Je… on vient d'enterrer ma mère tout à l'heure. Morrigan m'a ensuite trainée jusqu'ici et …

Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer au sujet d'elle, coupa Lilith sur un ton où perçait la tristesse. Elle a tendance à faire comme elle l'entend. Mais elle ne le fait jamais pour rien.

Severus ne répondit rien. Il supposait cela vrai et préférait ne pas disserter sur les raisons et la manière d'agir de la Mort. Il admirait par contre volontiers la chevelure nuit qui se soulevait et ondulait chaque fois que Lilith faisait un pas. C'était hypnotisant, et plutôt que de chercher à fuir cette vision sublime, le serpentard se prit au jeu d'en profiter. Il n'y avait pas de mal à regarder innocemment une jolie fille n'est-ce pas ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait fait que regarder en cacher Lili, dont il était fort amoureux et avait détourné volontairement son regard des autres filles.

Le silence s'installait entre eux et chacun était en mesure de palper le malaise de l'autre. Que dire ? Rien, le lieu ne se prêtait pas à la plaisanterie ou à la séduction. Le jeune homme espérait arriver au bout au plus vite. Mais finalement, ce fut Lilith qui parvint à rompre le silence en premier :

Mes condoléances pour ta mère. Je ne savais pas, j'imagine que tu dois être très triste.

Je… oui, merci, se contenta de répondre Severus qui se sentait prit au dépourvu. C'est vrai que je suis triste, mais au moins elle ne souffrira plus. Sa vie n'a pas été spécialement enchantée vois-tu.

Vraiment ?

Elle était très curieuse, trop même mais Severus ne s'en offusqua nullement. Il répondit par une indifférence polie et continua à la suivre. Leurs pas menèrent enfin au gisant et dans un silence religieux, Lilith prit le bouquet de lys et le déposa précautionneusement devant la statue grandeur nature du couple et de l'enfant. La jeune fille resta figée devant, comme en méditation, et il était évident qu'elle priait pour le salut de sa famille.

Severus était troublé, sans doute parce que lui-même venait de subir un deuil, et qu'il comprenait que trop bien ce désir de se recueillir devant une tombe.

Quand ils sortirent de la crypte, la pluie avait cessée depuis un moment. Un détail qui ne les concernait que peu. Ils étaient gênés, ne sachant pas quoi se dire entre eux. Ils étaient seuls, sur la pelouse, se fixant l'un l'autre avec hésitation.

Bon… et bien, je vais y aller.

La phrase de Severus avait ébranlé la jeune fille et paniquée, elle sautillait sur place à la recherche d'un moyen pour faire rester son camarade près d'elle. Que faire ? Que dire ? Elle ne savait pas et elle avait l'air ridicule.

On se revoit à Poudlard ?

Autre phrase électrochoc pour elle, c'était critique. Il allait partir, de la manière la plus banale qui soit et elle était incapable de le faire rester. Etait-elle donc si idiote ? Tant pis, elle allait tenter le tout pour le tout. Alors que Severus préféra ne pas attendre la réponse, amorçant son départ, elle lui empoigna le bras et s'y agrippa de toutes forces.

Je ne veux pas que tu partes !

Des larmes de désespoir perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle l'aimait comme une folle, et ce depuis le premier jour. Elle s'en rappelait, comme si c'était hier, de ce moment fantastique elle l'avait croisé…


	9. Chapter 9

Elle avait onze ans, et pleine d'espoir. Car jusqu'à présent, son existence n'avait été que malheur et chagrin. Sa famille avait été décimée par un inconnu quand elle était bébé, et ce qui lui restait de famille affichait à son égard indifférence ou mépris. Solitaire, et apeurée par ces moldus dont elle ne connaissait rien, hormis la folie qui lui avait arraché ses parents et son frère, elle se réfugiait bien souvent dans sa chambre. Morrigan était sa seule amie. La Mort avait eu pitié d'elle et lui avait offert quelques dons pour compenser… mais ces nouveaux pouvoirs ne lui apportèrent toujours pas d'amis et encore moins la considération du reste de sa famille.

Arriver à Poudlard représentait une délivrance. Personne ne la connaissait vraiment, hormis Lucinda sa cousine. Mais comme cette dernière l'ignorait la plupart du temps, elle ne lui poserait que peu de problèmes. Lilith redémarrait donc de zéro. Sa nouvelle vie, le choixpeau avait décidé qu'elle commencerait à Serpentard où son esprit rusé et sa soif de reconnaissance ferait merveille. Elle avait mit beaucoup d'espoir dans cette maison, où sa cousine n'était pas et elle avait accourut à la table des vert et argent avec joie, sous les applaudissements chaleureux de ses nouveaux camarades.

Dans les premiers temps, elle s'était fait beaucoup d'amis, et son intelligence lui valut d'être à la tête de son groupe. C'était merveilleux, elle pensait vivre un rêve… jusqu'au jour de l'accident. Le garçon était en cinquième année, bête, grand et il avait la poigne d'un troll. Lilith avait reçu de sa tante des friandises en quantité, et le garçon avait pensé qu'il serait simple de voler une première année fraîchement arrivée. La peur avait poussé la jeune fille à user de pouvoirs qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, et les dons de Morrigan se retournèrent contre elle d'une manière tout à fait imprévue : un squelette avait apparut du néant, étranglant sans difficulté le serpentard tandis que d'autres mort-vivants le tenaient fermement pour ne pas qu'il fuit. Si Slughorn n'était pas arrivé à temps, le gaillard serait mort.

La discussion qui s'en suivit dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore fut des plus houleuses, et jamais Lilith n'eut le souvenir d'avoir autant pleuré que ce jour là. Elle était sincèrement désolée, et elle avait expliqué d'où lui venait ses dons, et qu'elles ne les maîtrisaient pas. Le directeur, sévère mais juste, décréta qu'il valait mieux lui brider cette forme de magie. Une décision qui rassura Lilith, persuadée qu'elle ne ferait ainsi plus de mal à personne.

Hélas, sa souffrance ne faisait que commencer, car la rumeur qu'elle avait faillit tuer un élève se propagea, et ceux qui, la veille, étaient encore ses meilleurs amis se détournèrent d'elle. Elle retrouva sa solitude habituelle et le désespoir redevint son compagnon d'infortune. Morrigan tentait bien de l'aider, mais sans succès. La Mort ne remplaçait jamais le contact humain.

Un jour pourtant, alors qu'elle se faisait malmener par des élèves rancuniers, un serpentard plus âgés vint l'aider. Il chassa les autres et demanda à Lilith si tout allait bien. Il ne la gratifia d'aucun sourire, mais dans sa voix, nulle rancœur, nulle haine. C'était agréable. Il n'était pas beau garçon, loin de là, et ne semblait pas particulièrement agréable de caractère. Mais il l'avait aidé et c'était préoccupé d'elle. Emue et redevable, Lilith l'avait remercié chaleureusement, en rougissant. Il parut alors surprit de cette gentillesse et rougit un peu à son tour avant de partir. Mais l'impression qu'il avait laissée dans le cœur de la jeune fille fut grande et troublante et le temps passant, elle se mua en amour. Il ne se passait alors plus un jour sans que Lilith ne se renseigne sur le quotidien du jeune homme et cette passion qui la liait à lui frôlait l'érotomanie. Bien sûr, elle devinait qu'il l'avait déjà oubliée, elle n'était qu'une élève rencontrée par hasard. Timide, elle n'avait jamais osée lui adresser à nouveau la parole, et les années passant, ce n'était plus la timidité qui l'empêcha de le voir, mais cette fille… cette Lily Evans dont il ne se séparait que rarement. Elle n'était pas bête, elle avait compris qu'Evans plaisait énormément à Severus Rogue, à son premier amour. Son cœur le supportait mal, mais elle devait admettre que face à elle, elle n'avait aucune chance. Ils se voyaient quasiment en permanence et elle était belle, intelligente et incroyablement gentille. Une fille aussi populaire que Lilith était ignorée et laissée de côté. La peur de ses dons, la triste réputation de tueuse qui la précédait, rien ne permettait d'espérer à la brune que son prince viendrait la remarquer enfin.

Sauf ce jour béni où il vint chez sa tante. Il ne venait pas pour elle mais pour plaider la cause de cette maudite Lily auprès de Lucinda. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque, dans la cuisine, elle dégustait sa glace pour l'heure du goûter et qu'elle entendit la voix caractéristique de son amour. Consciente qu'une telle chance ne se reproduirait pas, elle en profita pour se faire remarquer du jeune homme. Elle sortit de la cuisine, et elle le vit, et il n'avait jamais parut aussi charismatique qu'en cet instant. La suite… ils avaient fait plus ample connaissance. Il était encore parti, et elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui du reste des vacances. Jusqu'à ce jour de pluie, où il se tenait devant la crypte familiale des Rivers où dormaient les parents de Lilith et son frère adoré. Elle pensa à une trahison d'abord, croyant qu'il avait profané leur tombe par rancœur, comme les autres s'en prenaient à elle pour les mêmes raisons… mais non.

C'est aussi mon filleul Lilith, avait murmuré Morrigan.

Son cœur s'était arrêté un instant. Voir Severus devant elle, en un lieu aussi incongru, était une épreuve pour elle. Que Morrigan se manifeste à son tour attisa la curiosité et le chagrin, car pour Lilith, l'apparition de la Mort annonçait à chaque fois un malheur à venir. Pourtant, la jeune fille adorait sa marraine, et elle savait que ce n'était pas sa faute si les malheurs tombaient sur elle comme des gouttes de pluie.

Il me voit, comme tu me vois, continua Morrigan à son oreille. Lui aussi a des pouvoirs comme les tiens… depuis peu, mais il comprend désormais ton fardeau. Je suis désolée d'avoir eu à me servir des tiens pour…

Les battements de cœurs dans sa poitrine lui firent mal tant ils étaient puissants et elle n'entendit plus rien de ce que Morrigan lui disait encore. Elle avait peur, car à présent, il connaissait son secret. S'il revenait de la crypte, c'était parce que Morrigan lui avait tout dit, tout montré. Et s'il la rejetait ? Elle préférait se tuer que de l'entendre dire qu'il la détestait. Le temps s'était ralentit, et sous l'émotion, elle laissa choir son beau bouquet de lys à terre. Au lieu de mots durs, Severus prononça des excuses sincères. Le chagrin était grand, mais pas autant que sa crainte de le perdre. Elle fondit dans ses bras, la larme à l'œil, comme si cela allait lui permettre de le faire rester près d'elle. Oui, il devait rester près d'elle. Il était plus proche d'elle que jamais, s'il partait ce serait la preuve qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble.

Elle l'avait emmené avec lui, à l'intérieur, avait discuté, mais de pas grand-chose. Il n'était là que parce que sa mère venait de se faire enterrer. Pas vraiment sympathique comme sujet de discussion, et il fut rapide de constater qu'en vérité, ils n'avaient à se dire. Elle, impressionnée, avait délaissée sa prestance pour revenir à la timidité de ses jeunes années. Lui, ne voyait pas de quoi discuter avec une inconnue. Finalement, seul le silence meubla l'échange entre eux.

Dehors, la pluie avait cessée, et ils ressortirent sans toujours rien avoir à dire. C'était pathétique, affreux, choquant. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu la première fois, elle rêvait d'un tel moment d'intimité entre eux, et faire plus ample connaissance, et quand le moment arrivait enfin, tel un miracle, rien ne se passait comme prévu. Désolant. Le malaise s'installant, Severus décida de partir.

Le cœur de Lilith battit très fort, trop fort, et la panique prit la place de la gêne. Que dire et que faire ? Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus… elle trépignait sur place comme une enfant qui chercherait une excuse à donner à sa mère, mais rien ne lui vint. C'était stupide ! Impensable ! Ils ne pouvaient pas se quitter comme cela, sur un néant, surtout que la dernière fois, elle avait bien faillit l'embrasser. Un baiser manqué qui avait depuis tourmenté la jeune fille et marqué ses rêves d'adolescente énamourée.

On se revoit à Poudlard ?

La phrase fut un véritable électrochoc pour elle. A Poudlard ? Là où cette sirène de Lily Evans allait encore lui tourner autour et lui faire perdre la tête ? Cette fille à cause de qui il allait encore l'oublier. Paniquée comme jamais, elle tentait de retrouver un semblant de raison et de sang-froid, mais cela ne changea rien au fait qu'aucune idée brillante ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il ne restait qu'une solution, la plus ridicule, la plus infantile qui soit : lui attraper le bras et s'y accrocher avec fermeté et le supplier de rester près d'elle.

Je ne veux pas que tu partes !

Elle n'osait pas le regarder, elle craignait plus que tout croiser un regard indifférent, voir hostile. Elle enfonçait ses doigts fins et blancs dans la chair de son amour, comme si cela allait le persuader de ne pas la quitter.

Mais contre toute attente, une main tiède, un peu rugueuse, vint caresser sa longue chevelure nuit. La douceur de ce contact la fit frissonner, et elle enfuit d'avantage le visage contre le bras de Severus. C'était un contact agréable et privilégié, et elle rêvait qu'il ne se rompt jamais.

Ta tante ne va pas s'inquiéter de ton absence prolongée ?

La voix de Severus était douce à ses oreilles. Il s'inquiétait pour elle de toute évidence, c'était le même timbre de voix attentionné qu'il avait usé lors de leur première rencontre. Elle était sous le charme, comme au premier jour, et son étreinte se resserra d'autant plus mais avec d'avantage de douceur.

Oui, non, peut être, je m'en fiche pas mal en fait, balbutia Lilith perdue dans son trouble.

Vraiment ?

Il avait du mal à la croire, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle lui aurait baisé les pieds à cet instant même. Elle devait paraître sotte, mais l'amour, le vrai, rendait bête, n'est-ce pas ? Severus s'inquiétait pour elle, c'était tout ce qu'elle voyait. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il devait ressentir quelques sentiments pour elle, même minimes. Elle se raccrocha à ce fol espoir.

Ce qui importe à ma tante, c'est Lucinda et son avenir. Moi, je ne suis rien d'autre que la petite orpheline dont il faut s'occuper de temps à autre. Tant que je reviens au manoir avant la nuit, elle fait peu de cas de mon absence.

Cette indifférente lui était égale. Maintenant, Severus était comme elle, et à même de comprendre son existence et son calvaire. Déterminée à l'éloigner de Lily Evans, Lilith tentait d'attirer à elle la sympathie du jeune homme. Elle desserra son étreinte et plongea son regard dans celui de Severus. Elle devait le séduire à tout prix. Mais l'attitude aguichante de la brune n'eut pas vraiment l'effet escompté. Au lieu de s'attendrir, il sourit avec malice, presque avec cruauté.

Raté, fit-il avec une légère rudesse. Tes petits tours ne fonctionnent plus aussi bien sur moi. Morrigan m'a doté de dons qui annulent les tiens. Si tu comptais faire de moi ton pantin…

Les yeux de Lilith s'écarquillèrent et la crainte la reprit. Il savait vraiment tout, et avait eu l'intelligence de demander à Morrigan des pouvoirs qui le protégeaient d'elle. Effrayée, elle en était à présent certaine : il devait la juger sévèrement à cause de ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire. Elle avait voulu influencer son comportement, ses sentiments… mais il s'en était rendu compte. Elle avait si honte, et se sentait si sale. Elle n'avait finalement besoin de personne pour attirer à elle le mépris de celui qu'elle aimait.

Elle s'effondra à terre, et se mit à pleurnicher lamentablement comme une petite fille. Elle était si seule, si désespérée… pour une fois que ses pouvoirs pouvaient l'aider, elle en avait usé à tort et à travers.

Je… pardon…

Il ne lui pardonnerait pas, jamais ! Elle devinait qu'il se détournerait d'elle, qu'il allait à son tour l'ignorer sciemment. Elle n'osait pas le regarder en face.

Je voulais… non, je ne voulais pas faire de mal. Mais je suis si seule… et pour une fois que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi… que je rencontre quelqu'un comme moi.

Ce qu'elle était sotte ! Aucune explication ne la sauverait. Il allait partir, il l'oublierait et Lily aurait définitivement gagnée. Mais deux mains caressèrent ses joues et essuyèrent ses larmes avec une douceur infinie. Relevant la tête, son regard azur tomba sur celui, ténébreux, de Severus. Ni haine, ni rancœur… il était comme ce jour là, encore et encore. Compatissant et gêné.

Je suis si amoureuse de toi…

Elle avait eu besoin de lui dire, de lui avouer ce tourment qui la détruisait en silence. Pernicieux, ce sentiment procurait autant de joie que de malheurs. Son cœur se serra avec douleur, car à tout moment Severus allait lui annoncer que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, qu'il en aimait une autre. D'ailleurs, elle remarqua immédiatement le demi-cœur en pendentif qui pendait à son cou. Cette vision contrariante lui arracha quelques larmes de tristesse supplémentaires.

Je suis désolé.

Voilà, par cette simple phrase il avait tout dit. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, il avait juste pitié pour elle, comme Morrigan avait eu également pitié d'elle quand elle eut décidé de la prendre sous son aile. Toutefois, il ne quitta pas. Il la prit dans ses bras avec tendresse, et ne pouvait lui offrir que son amitié.

Tu aimes… cette fille… Lily Evans n'est-ce pas ?

Cela lui avait échappé, mais la rancœur qui étreignait son âme la poussait à vouloir dire des méchancetés sur elle. Elle sanglota amèrement contre son épaule. Severus plongea une main dans la chevelure de la jeune fille, et elle se sentit mieux.

Je ne sais plus, avoua Severus en baisant le front de Lilith.

Elle eut un hoquet de surprise et pleura de plus belle. Pourquoi était-elle si sentimentale ? Elle laissa au dépourvu un Severus maladroit et troublé, qui ne savait plus comment réagir. Chacun se retrouvait confronté à la dure réalité des sentiments et de la vérité, et le jeune homme se disait qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé que changer son passé allait le mettre dans une situation aussi complexe. Les sentiments tourbillonnaient en lui en une valse déchainée et il était furieux contre lui-même de s'être laissé déborder par les évènements. Il aimait avoir un contrôle sur sa vie, et il avait cru qu'accepter l'offre de parrainage de Morrigan allait lui permettre de retrouver ce contrôle perdu. Au lieu de cela, les choses se précipitaient, sans qu'il puisse agir à son gré. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière, lorsque Voldemort avait tué Lily alors qu'il lui avait supplié de la laisser en vie. Ou quand Dumbledore lui avait demandé de le tuer quand il était certain que sa mort était proche et nécessaire… ou enfin quand Voldemort l'avait tué quand il n'avait plus été utile pour lui. Finalement, avait-il eu vraiment le contrôle de sa destinée un jour ? Est-ce que les Maraudeurs avaient raisons ? Fallait-il vivre la vie au jour le jour et ne pas se soucier de ce que demain serait fait ?

Combien de temps avait-il gardé Lilith dans ses bras pour la consoler ? Il s'en moquait et elle aussi. Son bonheur était dans les bras de ce garçon. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils exprimaient chacun à leur manière leur tendresse.

Hum, hum…

Ils levèrent la tête ensemble, en parfaite synchronisation. Leur regard se posa sur Edward, le majordome des Dantes, qui les fixait avec indifférence sinon même avec ennui. Lilith parut horrifiée et se releva d'un bond, sans prendre la peine de sécher ses larmes. Inutile d'ailleurs, car les larmes coulaient toujours sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Elle lança un regard désespéré vers Severus qui restait interdit.

Madame voudrait vous voir rentrer, annonça le majordome d'un ton neutre. Elle a des invités et aimerait vous voir auprès d'elle pour vous présenter à eux. Elle m'a chargé de vous rappeler que vous avez un rang à tenir.

Il renifla de dédain en observant la mine défaite de la jeune fille. Mais Lilith ne baissa pas les yeux, effrontée, et osa même gratifier l'homme d'un regard noir. Décidément, quand elle se retrouvait seule avec Severus Rogue, il fallait que sa tante, par le biais du majordome, gâche ce moment merveilleux avec plaisir. La faisait-elle suivre ? Elle l'en croyait bien capable.

Je… J'arrive, partez devant, je dis au revoir à mon ami, fit savoir la brune sur un ton rude.

Edward parut offusqué mais ne releva pas. L'adolescente était sa patronne, il lui devait respect et obéissance, même s'il lui arrivait de se demander si elle le méritait vraiment. Il était juste payé pour cela, alors il n'avait pas à se plaindre.

Il fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, la silhouette guindée, le pas militaire. C'était comme un robot qui avançait à un rythme régulier et qui avait toujours perturbé Lilith qui se demandait si cet homme était vraiment humain.

Lilith se tourna vers Severus, séchant ses larmes du mieux quelle pouvait mais la tristesse, elle, ne s'en allait pas. Le cœur lourd, elle n'osait prononcer ces mots qui signifieraient qu'ils se séparaient une fois de plus. Et si elle l'invitait ? Mais non, sa tante le chasserait avec sa politesse habituelle. Elle devait donc s'y résoudre.

Je dois m'en aller, je le crains.

Sa voix tremblait. Elle laissait transparaitre ses faiblesses, et n'avait jamais parut aussi fragile. Elle était triste et son âme garderait cette mélancolie un moment, et son esprit ressasserait encore et encore ce moment magique où elle était blottie dans les bras de son amoureux.

Oui, de toute évidence, répondit Severus sur un ton plus neutre.

Il n'osait pas l'avouer, mais cette séparation provoquait en lui un grand vide. Ce mélange des sentiments, et ces troubles qu'il avait si crument ressentit. Tout cela s'estompait et à la place il n'y avait qu'un vide et de la souffrance. Il la voyait, cette tristesse qui étreignait le cœur de cette fille. Mais il ne savait pas comment réagir vis-à-vis d'elle.

Le choix, il n'eut pas besoin de le faire, Lilith prenant les devants sous l'instinct d'une pulsion. Severus était plus grand qu'elle et l'été lui avait été profitable car il avait gagné quelques centimètres supplémentaires, pour atteindre une taille proche de celle qu'il avait adulte. Lilith, assez petite, n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle déposa un simple baiser sur les lèvres de Severus qui ferma les yeux sans s'en rendre compte, appréciant la tiédeur du contact et la douceur de la peau. Ce fut un baiser assez court, n'ayant pas duré plus de cinq secondes, avant que Lilith ne le rompe et s'enfuit en courant.

Severus, fort perturbé, resta planté sur place, se contentant d'observer la jeune fille s'en aller vers les grilles du cimetière en courant, les pans de sa robe légère se soulevant avec le vent. Il admira les jambes ainsi dévoilées jusqu'au dessus des genoux, et trouva leurs courbures délicieuses. Bah ! Voilà qu'il recommençait à regarder cette fille. Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. A la conclusion, tout clochait dans sa vie depuis son retour chez les vivants.

Le grincement lointain de la grille le fit revenir à la réalité. Il était perplexe, et devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait besoin de remettre en question ses sentiments. Au moins, les choses étaient claires concernant Lilith. Elle l'aimait, tout simplement, et visiblement, elle était prête à tout pour le séduire. Bizarrement, cette idée lui remonta le moral et il se surprit à esquisser un sourire niais. Finalement, même s'il avait une âme d'adulte, ou un corps d'adolescent, cela revenait au même : il n'y avait pas d'âge pour se laisser charmer par les sirènes de l'amour. Et quand quelqu'un aimait, il redevenait cet adolescent maladroit qui avait besoin de séduire et de plaire.

Severus ?

La vieille femme toquait à la porte avec douceur. Depuis que le garçon était revenu, elle avait remarqué qu'il n'était plus le même. Lui qui arborait habituellement une mine renfermée et sombre, il était rentré avec le regard rêveur et l'esprit ailleurs. Il demeurait toujours assez sombre, la maturité perçant avec assurance derrière sa dégaine maladroite et juvénile, mais c'était comme s'il avait acquis plus de sagesse en quelques heures.

Oui Mrs Londubat ?

Tu es enfermé dans ta chambre depuis ton retour. Je m'inquiétais un peu, je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas venir auprès de nous et te régaler d'un bon chocolat chaud et de quelques biscuits.

Il était décidément amusé de prononcer ce nom. Londubat. Cette femme qui lui parlait était l'arrière-grand-mère de Neville Londubat, et rien dans cette maison ne laissait présager que dans le futur Severus deviendrait la terreur de l'arrière-petit-fils. Cette coïncidence amusante n'était pas pour déplaire au serpentard.

Je pense descendre bientôt, madame, répondit-il à travers la porte. D'ici cinq minutes je pense. Je dois finir ma lettre.

Oui, il écrivait une lettre. Pour Lily Evans. Il le faisait presque tous les jours, qu'il se passe quelque chose de significatif ou non dans sa vie. Mais cette fois ci, il hésitait sur ce qu'il convenait d'écrire et de confier. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voulait garder secret ce qui s'était passé… sa rencontre avec Lilith, ses aveux, et ce baiser dont il choyait à présent le souvenir sans déterminer si ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était de l'amour ou non. Là où se posait le problème, c'était qu'il était toujours amoureux de Lily Evans.

Sa plume tremblait, à peine à un centimètre du parchemin, et Severus eut du mal à se décider. Finalement, il soupira et renonça à tout dire. Oui, il commençait à faire des cachotteries à Lily, en dehors de l'habituel secret sur les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle, et cela le perturba encore plus. Il signa sa lettre, la plia avant de la cacheter.

Puis il descendit fébrilement les escaliers pour rejoindre les Londubat qui prenaient le thé et qui l'attendaient patiemment.

Je peux vous emprunter votre chouette ?

Mrs Londubat laissa apparaître une magnifique rangée de dents quand elle sourit, des dents d'une blancheur remarquable. Elle lui désigna la chouette de la famille qui nettoyait ses plumes sur son perchoir. Severus vint la voir, et attacha la lettre à sa patte en lui indiquant l'adresse où la déposer. C'était la même et l'oiseau commençait à avoir l'habitude de faire des allez et retour entre les deux maisons. En fait, Severus n'aurait pas eu besoin d'indiquer l'adresse que l'oiseau avait déjà deviné à qui la lettre était destinée. La chouette gonfla son torse avec fierté avant de s'envoler avec un panache ridicule. Severus réprima un fou rire et s'en alla s'asseoir près du couple.

Tu connais Frank, mon petit-fils ?

Severus leva un sourcil interrogateur. Oui, oui, il se rappelait de Frank Londubat. Et ne savait que trop bien quel serait le destin tragique qui serait le sien. Mais il ne révéla rien, et il prit sa tasse de chocolat chaud en feignant l'indifférence polie tout en offrant une réponse satisfaisante à la vieille femme.

Oui, un peu, confia Severus. Nous sommes de la même année, mais pas de la même maison. Nous ne nous fréquentons pas, je le crains.

Il avala une gorgée de sa boisson tandis que la vieille dame exultait de joie.

C'est un gentil garçon tu sais. J'aimerais tant que vous soyez amis tous les deux. Frank vient tous les week end pendant les vacances nous rendre une petite visite. Il adore mes cakes et se régale des histoires de mon mari. Frank voudrait faire le même métier que lui.

Elle se rapprocha de l'oreille de Severus, sur le ton de la confidence et termina :

Mon mari était auror, et mon petit Frank est fasciné par ce métier. Comme je te le disais, c'est un gentil garçon, droit et honnête.

Elle posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de Severus comme s'il était son meilleur copain, et elle se mit à glousser de contentement. Le garçon écoutait les radotages de sa tutrice d'une oreille distraite, profitant des biscuits et se disait qu'au moins, il savait pourquoi le gryffondor avait choisit cette voie dangereuse. Si la veille Mrs Londubat était au courant de son avenir, au lieu de féliciter son petit-fils de ce choix, elle l'en dissuaderait plutôt violemment. Mais il avait obligation de ne rien dire. Il avait assez modifié le cours du temps comme cela. Inutile de rendre les choses encore plus indécises pour lui.

Dites moi Mrs Londubat, fit Severus prit d'une soudaine inspiration. Quel genre de cadeau plairait à une fille que l'on apprécie en toute innocence ?

La question fit sourire la veille femme qui prit un air taquin, faisant un clin d'œil entendu à son époux qui avait également sourit. Ah ! Les vieux et leur imagination débordante ! Severus replongea dans son chocolat en levant les yeux au ciel.


	10. Chapter 10

Je voudrai me plaindre, non pas des conditions de mon travail, mais plutôt de la manière dont les gens le voient. Comme si c'était mal ce que je fais. Comme si c'était de ma faute si les gens meurent. Comme si j'étais un démon à abattre parce que je serais le Mal Absolu. Non mais vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si mauvais dans le concept de la mort ? Vous êtes ridicules, vous, les humains, avec votre quête perpétuelle de la vie éternelle. Mourir, ce n'est ni sale, ni horrible et encore moins maléfique. C'est na-tu-rel. Placardez cette vérité bien en évidence dans votre cerveau. Non, mais vous imaginez, un monde où personne ne meurt ? Un monde où continueraient les naissances sans que nul ne trépasse ? Bonjour la surpopulation !

Mais il faut croire que certains auront toujours beaucoup de mal à se l'imaginer… comme s'ils s'imaginaient être assez différents des autres pour « mériter » l'immortalité. Pour moi, vous n'êtes tous que des âmes mortelles. Toutes pareilles.

Mais l'homme en face de moi n'écoutait rien de ce que je lui expliquais. Il s'était mis en tête qu'il était un élu destiné à devenir un surhomme, l'égal d'un Dieu sur Terre. Ridicule. Pourtant, il insistait.

Mais comment discuter avec un être qui renonçait jusqu'à son âme même pour ne pas mourir ? Il portait sur son visage le sacrifice de son essence vitale. Il avait la peau grise, ses veines ressortaient, il était presque chauve et ses quelques rares touffes de cheveux bruns qui lui restaient demeuraient éparses sur son crâne. Son visage offrait un spectacle effrayant et dégoûtant, avec ses yeux rouges et perçants, son nez qui s'effaçait pour devenir deux fentes et ses lèvres qui paraissaient presque inexistantes. Sa voix calme mais menaçante semblait siffler désagréablement par moment, accentuant ses traits reptiliens. Il était laid, impressionnant et n'avait plus grand-chose d'humain.

Pour l'heure, cet individu, que vous devez connaître sous le nom farfelu et prétentieux de « Voldemort » (comme s'il était le vol de la Mort, tssss, typiquement humain), m'avait emprisonnée dans un cercle d'invocation. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix que de répondre à son appel, et je me retrouvais donc dans ce cercle magique, dans une pièce nue et sans fenêtre, uniquement éclairée par quelques bougies déjà bien entamées. Voldemort se tenait debout devant moi, droit et orgueilleux, et me fixait intensément, l'œil amusé et conquérant. Il croyait quoi, ce petit bonhomme ? Que j'étais enfin dans sa poche ? Qu'il avait gagné et que j'allais lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil ? Quelle bonne blague !

Enfin, j'étais là, devant lui, je me devais de l'écouter poliment, qu'au moins je ne passe pas pour une ingrate. Je croisais les bras, silencieuse, et le toisa avec un léger dédain. Pas question que je m'abaisse à lui demander ce qu'il me voulait, qu'il parle et que l'on en finisse. Et s'il ne parlait pas, j'étais décidée de m'en aller sans demander mon reste. Le cercle d'invocation me faisait venir, mais ne m'obligeait pas à rester, contrairement aux démons.

Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai demandé, persiffla le Lord noir avec un sourire.

Evidemment, et vous connaissez déjà ma réponse, rétorquais-je sèchement. Elle n'a jamais variée. Aussi, je ne pense pas rester auprès de vous, adieu.

Non, attendez !

Je me retins de sourire, tant sa voix venait de trahir sa peur. Le présomptueux venait de comprendre qu'il n'avait pas les meilleures cartes dans son jeu. Il ne pouvait pas me forcer à rester, à lui obéir, et maintenant qu'il en était conscient, il allait faire un peu plus profil bas. Je décidais, histoire de jouer avec les nerfs de l'homme qui terrorisait le monde magique, de me montrer particulièrement discourtoise et vindicative :

Est-ce un ordre que vous venez de me donner ?

J'adoptais volontairement une attitude hautaine et méprisante, m'offusquant exagérément pour lui faire sentir ma désapprobation. Le mage noir, tout puissant fut-il, sembla se ratatiner devant mon courroux, et baissa quelques secondes les yeux, avant de se reprendre et de s'excuser :

Pardonnez-moi, fit-il tout miel. Mais si je vous ai demandé, ce n'est pas pour que vous repartiez si vite. J'aimerais vraiment que vous écoutiez ma requête.

Ah ! Laissez-moi rire, répondis-je en ricanant. Cela doit faire la cinquième fois que vous m'exposez votre demande. J'ai été très patiente jusqu'ici, mais si c'est pour entendre la même chanson, je préfère tourner court à la conversation.

Mais…

Les mots se perdirent sans sa gorge, ne sachant que dire. Il avait pourtant répété son discours, mais rien ne sortait. Pas que je l'avais mouché, je dirais juste qu'il fut prit de court un instant, et cherchait les meilleurs mots à utiliser pour me convaincre. Son trouble s'estompa aussi vite et la colère perçant derrière son regard froncé, il reprit, têtu :

Vous avez accordé à mon ancêtre des faveurs inestimables. Des dons que le commun des mortels ne possédait auparavant. Je réclame le droit de …

CHUT ! Vous n'avez pas à vous autoriser à réclamer le droit de quelque chose que je ne donnerais jamais à qui que ce soit. Pour moi, vous n'êtes rien, juste une âme de plus en ce monde. Et encore… Pour ce qu'elle vaut…

Un rictus moqueur s'étira sur mes lèvres. S'il savait ce qui l'attendait à sa mort. S'il savait, il n'aurait peut être jamais créé ces maudits horcruxes. Je le vis blêmir, devinant son destin peu glorieux. S'il avait peur de la Mort auparavant, ceci ne devait pas le rassurer.

Pour… ce qu'elle vaut ? répéta le mage noir méfiant et craintif. Que voulez vous dire ?

Comme s'il ne le savait pas déjà. Mais cela me donna l'occasion de m'amuser un peu plus avec lui. Mon sourire s'étira un peu plus, me délectant de sa détresse qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher.

Vous n'imaginiez quand même pas qu'abimer votre âme pour augmenter votre espérance de vie était sans conséquence ? Sinon, vous êtes bien plus sot que vous n'en avez l'air.

Un rire sonore sortit de ma gorge, laissant l'homme stupéfait et apeuré. Il n'avait jamais osé y réfléchir, comme si éluder la question allait éloigner le danger. C'était tellement puéril de sa part que je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de rire.

Non mais avant de faire de la magie noire d'aussi haut niveau, il faut se renseigner sur les contreparties demandées. Sans une âme entière, vous ne pouvez espérer séjourner au royaume des morts.

Et où irais-je ?

Entre les deux mondes, fis-je en haussant les épaules. Vous allez devenir un errant, un être ni vivant, ni mort, dont le destin est de souffrir le reste de l'éternité. Nous allons dire que c'est une punition à la mesure du crime.

Son destin m'importait peu, et il n'éveillait en moi aucune sympathie. Mais voir ce rustre se décomposer sous mes yeux en perdant de sa superbe en clin d'œil était un spectacle jouissif. Je riais, très amusée tandis que le mage noir fulminait dans son coin, le doute étreignant son cœur. Puis il se mit à vociférer :

Vous aviez un engagement envers ma famille, envers moi !

Tsss, j'avais un engagement uniquement avec Salazar Serpentard et c'est tout. Ne croyez pas que ce que je lui ai offert est un dû que je dois également au reste de votre famille. Que je sache, il a été le seul à contracter un contrat avec moi.

Je vis Voldemort se mordre la lèvre inférieur, furieux, contre moi, contre son ancêtre, contre lui-même peut être. Je gardais mon sourire amusé, et minaudais en silence, l'œil taquin. Mon comportement le mettait en rage et il ne supportait pas être ainsi mis en échec. Il était si vulnérable face à moi, si… insignifiant. Une faiblesse et une petitesse qu'il ne supportait pas. Il se prenait pour qui ?

Reprenez les termes du contrat avec moi.

Je m'esclaffais de nouveau de rire, méprisante, mais surtout surprise par tant de naïveté et d'idiotie. Il émit un sifflement sonore et désagréable, qui signifiait clairement que mon attitude l'agaçait au plus haut point. Et alors ? Ce n'était pas lui qui allait me dicter ma conduite.

Non, désolée, répondis-je mielleusement.

Je me délectais de son visage frustré et colérique, savourant chacune de ses grimaces, et son rictus de haine. J'avais rarement détesté quelqu'un, mais ce bonhomme là me donnait des allergies.

Pourquoi avez-vous accordé vos faveurs à mon ancêtre ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas en bénéficier à mon tour ?

Sa voix sifflait de plus en plus, et je grimaçais tant cela écorchais mes oreilles. J'avais très envie de partir, de le laisser là avec ses questions, sa frustration, sa colère qu'il ferait payer à ses sous-fifres. Pour lui, un de plus ou un de moins ne devait pas faire grande différence. Mais j'avais envie de lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute, lui donner enfin les réponses qu'il désirait. Après, s'il osait encore m'invoquer pour ses petites manigances, je lui montrerais ce que MA colère pouvait donner. Et il pleurerait sa mère.

Pourquoi Salazar et pas vous ? Salazar était vraiment quelqu'un. Un homme qui a construit quelque chose qui profite à l'humanité. Mais vous… vous n'êtes qu'un petit ver qui détruit tout sur son passage. En quel honneur j'aiderais une pourriture dans votre genre qui me donne presque plus de travail que m'en a donné la peste noire ?

Je ricanais, faisant une pause dans mon discours. Ce que je lui disais, il n'aimait pas, et m'aurait volontiers craché à la figure avant de me tuer. Mais nul ne peut tuer la Mort n'est-ce pas ? Son incompétence face à moi alimenta sa rage. Mais j'en fis fi et repris, avec plus de hargne et de détermination :

J'ai eu beaucoup d'estime pour Salazar. Dommage qu'il soit devenu fou à la fin de sa vie.

Fou ? Un génie oui ! E ses idéaux ont traversé les temps jusqu'à moi ! Je suis son héritier, c'est moi qui rends enfin ses rêves réels. Un monde où les moldus seraient enfin à leur vraie place : au service des sorciers de sang pur. Ils seront nos esclaves.

Tsssss, je les connais ces idéaux foireux. Un dénommé Adolf Hitler avait aussi promu la pureté de la race Aryenne il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça et avait massacré ceux qu'il n'estimait pas digne. Ce genre d'explication ne prend pas sur moi.

Je fixais le cercle magique qui s'affaiblissait, protégeant Voldemort de ma personne, et j'exultais intérieurement de sa disparition proche. Encore un peu, et je pourrais lui faire payer son inconséquence. Mais le mage noir, aveuglé par sa colère, commença à faire les cents pas autour de moi, pestant :

Je suis le sorcier le plus craint de ces dernières années. Peut être suis-je même plus puissant que mon ancêtre. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me traiter ainsi. Qu'avait-il donc de plus que moi ?

Mon amour, tout simplement. Nous étions amants, fut un temps.

Voldemort se figea, sa baguette glissant presque de ses longs doigts fins. Sous le coup de la surprise, la colère l'avait brièvement quitté, et il me dévisagea comme si nous nous rencontrions pour la première fois.

Vous… étiez… amants ?

Il avait minutieusement articulé chaque mot, en un murmure à peine audible, les considérants avec prudence, craignant d'avoir mal saisi le sens de mes paroles. Il fronça les sourcils, plissant ses yeux rouges dans une moue déçue.

Vous l'aimiez ? Vraiment ?

Le ton de sa voix indiqua qu'il n'osait y croire. Il n'admettait pas que la Mort fut capable de sentiments, encore moins que la différence entre Salazar Serpentard et lui, le grand Lord Voldemort, son descendant, résidait en ce simple sentiment d'une futilité effroyable pour lui. L'Amour, quelle idiotie à ses yeux. Il inspira profondément, se retenant de rire devant cette si ridicule découverte. L'Amour… rien que cela ! Un tel trait de l'âme ne pouvait le tenir en échec de la sorte.

Bah ! Fit-il dédaigneusement.

Il leva la main et la secoua devant lui comme s'il désirait chasser une mouche particulièrement agaçante ? Il grimaçait, exprimant ainsi son mépris envers ce noble et beau sentiment qu'était l'Amour.

Je ne vois pas en quoi cela change la donne, reprit-il comme si ce détail n'avait pas son importance. Je pensais qu'une créature telle que vous, si puissante, si inaccessible, s'attachait d'avantage au mérite plutôt que de s'attarder sur quelques sentiments humains. Aimer est une faiblesse typiquement humaine, qui rend les gens sots et aveugles.

Je haussais les épaules, ne partageant absolument pas le même jugement que lui. Pensait-il me connaître ? Croyait-il deviner dans quel monde je vivais, et qui je fréquentais ? Il était ignorant de tout, et son imagination n'était pas suffisante pour englober l'environnement dans lequel j'évoluais. Il se croyait si intelligent, si fort, si invincible. Il n'était en vérité rien.

Je suis capable de sentiments, contrairement à vous, visiblement. J'imagine que je viens de vous apprendre quelque chose… que même la Mort est capable de sentiments… de faiblesses humaines.

Il grimaça, écœuré par la révélation. Il fit tournoyer nerveusement sa baguette magique entre ses doigts tout en reconsidérant mes paroles.

D'accord, fit-il d'une voix lente. Admettons. Vous avez aimé mon ancêtre. Mais au nom de l'Amour éprouvé pour lui, ne pouvez-vous continuer de …

NON !

Mon regard devint noir, mes dents se serrèrent. L'atmosphère autour de nous se fit plus étouffante et sombre, comme si un orage menaçait d'éclater. Mais au lieu d'un orage, ce serait plutôt ma fureur que cet homme prétentieux allait finir par goûter à force de mettre à mal ma patience. Son insistance m'agaçait de plus en plus et la perspective de quitter ces lieux au plus tôt trotta dans mon esprit.

Je refuse. Et je suis choquée de constater que vous n'avez aucun scrupule à invoquer un sentiment dont vous ne comprenez rien. Dans votre bouche, cela ressemble à une injure. Si j'ai concédé, jadis, des avantages à votre ancêtre, je ne le ferais plus jamais. Je me le suis promis. Oubliez-moi, et renoncez à votre absurde projet d'immortalité. Votre quête sera à jamais vaine, vous ne faites que perdre votre temps.

Lord Voldemort réprima un hurlement de rage. Ses yeux rouges brillèrent d'une lueur maléfique, et contracta ses doigts sur le bois de sa baguette, menaçant de la briser sous la pression de son étreinte. Son attitude aurait effrayé plus d'un, et s'il ne savait que me lancer un sort était parfaitement inutile, il n'aurait pas hésité à me tuer.

Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, concluais-je avec délectation. Je vais m'en aller, et vous conjure une dernière fois de renoncer à votre plan. Il est encore temps de sauver votre existence.

Ma dernière tentative de le raisonner, de lui faire changer d'avis sur les Horcruxes se brisa devant sa froideur affichée. Il écoutait à peine mes mises en garde, il ne retenait seulement que mon refus et mes menaces. La discussion restait malheureusement stérile, même si j'avais essayé de rendre cet homme meilleur, en souvenir de son ancêtre…

Me sauver ?

Lord Voldemort éclata de rire. Un rire sonore, cruel, sans âme et sans joie.

Si vous voulez me sauver, accordez-moi l'immortalité que je vous réclame depuis si longtemps.

Je parlais de votre âme, pas de votre vie, rectifiais-je. Mais il faut croire que vous placez votre priorité ailleurs.

Je n'ai pas besoin de m'encombrer d'une âme, m'expliqua le mage noir d'une voix posée. Ni d'âme, ni de bons sentiments. Je n'ai besoin que d'intelligence, de pouvoir, et du sang-froid nécessaire pour en user de la meilleure manière possible.

Il me toisa de haut, comme si ce constat pouvait le rendre supérieur à ma personne. Le cœur serré, j'en arrivais à la conclusion n'avait plus rien à sauver chez lui, et que mon jugement était erroné depuis le début : Cet être malsain n'avait jamais été humain de sa vie, ou si peu.

Je vois, fis-je en baissant la tête de déception. C'est parce qu'il est déjà trop tard que vous tentez absolument de sauver les meubles. Cependant, je me refuse à devenir la complice de votre déchéance.

Le cercle n'était pas assez affaibli pour pouvoir user de ma magie sur lui. Mais la discussion m'ayant laissé un goût si amer que je n'avais pas le cœur de frapper un homme déjà si durement à terre.

Adieu.

Non, je vous interdis de …

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir son injonction. Je levais les mains et commençais à disparaître sous ses yeux. Dans une rage folle, il rompit le cercle qui le protégeait de moi, et il leva sa baguette pour frapper. Je fronçais les yeux, peu ravie qu'il eut l'audace de me menacer et de tenter de me faire du mal.

Son sortilège se dirigea sur moi, destiné à me projeter contre un mur pour me blesser le plus possible. Ma main s'interposa entre le sortilège et moi et un bouclier invisible annihila le sort. D'un revers de main, je lui rendis la monnaie de sa pièce en l'attaquant à mon tour, et Lord Voldemort se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, sa tête cognant bruyamment et violemment la pierre grise. Puis, son corps inconscient s'affala mollement contre le sol nu.

J'en profitais pour m'éclipser dans le calme et retourner à des activités qui m'intéressaient d'avantage, à mon travail, à mes protégés.

Il était presque minuit, et le ciel sans nuage offrait un spectacle nocturne délicieux. La voie lactée était visible et se laissait observer sans pudeur. Une étoile filante fila à travers ciel quand je m'assis à côté de Severus Rogue qui veillait à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il ne m'adressa aucun regard, juste une remarque piquante :

Vous vous ennuyez tant que cela pour que vous veniez m'importuner à cette heure avancée de la nuit ?

La routine, lui mentais-je.

Je n'étais disposée à lui avouer que je revenais de chez Voldemort où j'avais eu une discussion houleuse avec lui, et que cela s'était un peu mal fini. Je souris au jeune homme, profitant de sa présence pour trouver la sérénité et la douceur. Je sentis sa nostalgie dans son regard, et je tentais de deviner le fil de ses pensées.

C'est bientôt que vous revenez à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans trois jours, marmonna Severus qui admira une nouvelle étoile filante tracer sa route dans le ciel. Mes affaires sont déjà prêtes.

Quelle impatience, fis-je rieuse. Es-ce la perspective de revoir les jeunes filles de votre cœur qui vous rend si hâtif ?

N'importe quoi.

Il détourna son regard de la contemplation du ciel, et se fixa sur mon visage. Je devinais à ses traits qu'il appréciait moyennement ma remarque.

J'ai toujours considéré Poudlard comme ma maison, se défendit le jeune homme vaillamment. J'ai juste hâte de retrouver ma chambre, les professeurs, et mes amis. Je ne plais que là bas…

Oui, mais ça ne vous a pas empêché d'envoyer un cadeau fort sympathique à Lily et Lilith.

Ma voix chantonnant et mon regard rieur l'agacèrent et il me bouda aussitôt. Il reprit son étude astrale, et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Je trouvais que c'était le meilleur moyen de m'encourager à délirer :

Je dois l'admettre, leur offrir une très mignonne peluche était une idée ingénieuse. C'est plus original que des fleurs.

Je n'avais surtout pas envie qu'elles s'imaginent des choses, rétorqua Severus d'un ton sec. Je les aime bien toutes les deux… et plus particulièrement Lily. Mais je ne peux décemment pas lui offrir quelque chose qui lui avouerait que ce que je ressens pour elle est plus fort qu'une simple amitié.

Il soupira. Le fantôme de Lily était toujours là, bien présent et qui le tourmentait encore. Pourtant, et je m'abstenais de le lui faire remarquer, Lilith lui avait fait grande impression, et il n'était plus aussi sûr de ses véritables sentiments.

Nous aurions pu parler d'amour, j'aurais ainsi partagé mon expérience avec Salazar Serpentard, mais à bien y réfléchir, il s'agissait de mon secret, de mes plus beaux souvenirs, et ce bon vieux Salazar restait le résident le plus privilégié de mon domaine. Être Morrigan offrait le plaisir de continuer à aimer mon âme sœur, même par delà la mort. Et cette pensée me réconforta, me laissa échapper un soupir mélancolique et ravi.


	11. Chapter 11

Toute chose a une fin, même les bonnes. Ainsi arriva à son terme la belle saison de l'été, annonçant par la même occasion la fin des vacances et le retour aux études. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose de triste au fond, car pour les élèves de Poudlard, cela signifiait des retrouvailles, ainsi qu'une nouvelle année riche en études, mais aussi en évènements plus ou moins intéressants. Enfin, retourner à Poudlard était un moyen de s'émanciper de ses parents, d'être libre de ses mouvements comme de ses choix, et de se rapprocher un peu plus du monde des adultes.

Il en fut un qui exultait plus que les autres, car il considérait l'école comme sa seule véritable famille, un lieu où il se sentait comme chez lui. Depuis la mort de sa mère, Severus Rogue avait renié plus que jamais son ancienne vie, morne, détestable et faite de nombreux mauvais choix. Le jeune homme se sentait plus serein, et pouvait dès à présent se concentrer sur ses toutes nouvelles préoccupations : qui de Lily Evans ou de Lilith Rivers allait faire chavirer définitivement son cœur ? Et pour quel avenir ?

Il avait fuit les deux filles le premier jour de la rentrée, les évitant même soigneusement dans le train qui les ramenait au château, non pas par lâcheté, mais plutôt parce qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à entamer une relation plus poussée avec chacune d'elle. Il avait encore besoin de réflexion, de temps pour laisser murir ses sentiments. Cependant, il ne faisait que repousser l'inévitable. Il y aurait forcément un instant où l'une d'entre elles le coincerait pour lui parler.

Ce jour là il tombait du ciel une pluie fine qui vint chasser le brouillard nocturne. Mais même si le ciel ne prêtait pas à sourire, le cœur des élèves restait léger et joyeux. Les discutions tournaient encore autour des activités de l'été passé, et des projets de cette nouvelle année scolaire. Les couloirs bourdonnaient de chuchotement et les rires des élèves se répercutaient en échos sur les murs.

Severus passa la porte des cachots, pénétrant dans la salle de potion où le professeur Slughorn attendait ses élèves de sixième année pour le premier cours de la journée. L'entrée du jeune homme fut gratifiée du sourire bienveillant et chaleureux de son professeur, tandis que le serpentard se dirigeait tout naturellement vers une des tables de travail de la pièce. Les potions étant une des matières préférées de Severus, il choisit évidemment une table qui se trouvait proche du professeur.

Severus soupira. Evidemment, il était encore une fois le premier élève à arriver en cours, sans doute parce que contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas d'ami avec qui bavarder avant que la cloche sonne. Enfin… il y aurait bien eu Lily, mais sérieusement, elle avait des amies gryffondors avec qui passer du temps, et qui étaient de bien meilleure compagnie que la sienne. Elles devaient avoir tellement de choses à se dire à propos des vacances que le jeune homme ne s'attendait à la voir arriver de sitôt.

Sa solitude fut brisée assez rapidement avec l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève. Severus leva la tête, et fut surpris de croiser le regard émeraude de Lily. La jeune fille le salua d'un sourire timide, baissant une seconde le regard avant de s'élancer vers lui, désireuse à tout prix de l'avoir comme partenaire de travail. Le serpentard réfréna un sourire de plaisir, bien content de revoir sa meilleure amie en si bonne forme. Mais il fut également surpris de la voir préférer sa compagnie que celle de ses bonnes amies de gryffondor. Ce petit détail le conforta dans le fait qu'il était parvenu à sauver et consolider leur amitié.

Alors ?

Severus souleva un sourcil, un peu prit de court. Quoi « alors » ? Qu'entendait-elle par cette question des plus vagues ? Il était un peu désarçonné. Lily contempla son visage perplexe et laissa échapper un rire amusé et cristallin qui chanta agréablement aux oreilles du serpentard.

Euh … quoi alors ?

Tu t'es amusé chez les Londubat, non ? Tu sais que tu as un peu bronzé ? Que tu as les joues légèrement rouges ?

Machinalement, le jeune homme porta une main à ses joues, comme si les toucher pouvait confirmer les dires de sa précieuse amie. Il blêmit un peu, laissé au dépourvu par la remarque de sa camarade. Avait-il donc prit à ce points des couleurs durant la belle saison de l'été ? Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. A vrai dire, il était de ces personnes qui détestaient tant leur physique qu'ils fuyaient le plus souvent possible les miroirs ou tous autres supports pouvant refléter son image.

Tu es … sûre ?

Il était hésitant, et sur le coup, il se disait qu'avoir un peu de bronzage devait le rendre plus laid que d'habitude. Lui qui n'avait pas un teint très frais, la couleur de sa peau devait être encore plus horrible à voir à présent. Lily lui lança un regard plein de douceur, presque perplexe devant la surprise du serpentard. La jeune fille termina de poser ses affaires sur la table de travail et s'assit dans un grincement de chaise. Elle soupira, et lui répondit :

Certaine, et en plus, tu as laissé tes cheveux pousser un peu plus. Tu n'es pas allé chez le coiffeur de l'été ou quoi ?

Euh… et bien non… je n'ai pas eu le temps et je n'y ai pas non plus pensé.

Il se renfrogna soudainement, peu amusé par les changements physiques qui s'étaient effectués sur son corps durant l'été. Il réalisa combien il avait mal vécu son adolescence à cause de cela, devenant chaque année plus triste et laid. Machinalement, il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

Ah ? oui, c'est vrai… ta mère.

Le sourire de Lily s'effaça tandis que son ton devint plus bas. Elle semblait soudainement mal à l'aise, réalisant peut être qu'elle avait été indélicate aux yeux de son ami. Mais Severus chassa toutes ses craintes d'un revers de main.

Oui, et bien ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis remis de sa mort, fit-il sereinement.

Vraiment ? Dans ce cas je me sens soulagée. J'ai pensé à un moment que tu devais déprimer dans ton coin, que c'était pour cela que tu ne voulais pas me voir.

Severus ne répondit pas, se contentant d'opiner du chef pour approuver en silence les paroles de Lily. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vraie raison de son soudain éloignement. Il avait passé tout l'été à lui cacher qu'il avait fait la rencontre d'une jeune fille, et qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Qu'à présent, il n'était plus du tout certain de l'exactitude de ses sentiments.

Bref, ne t'en fais pas, ça te va bien mieux…

Hein ? Quoi ?

Severus sembla comme réveillé en sursaut, ramené à la réalité. Il fixa Lily avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle venait soudainement de s'écrouler de rire.

Tu es dans la lune ! Exultait la jeune fille. Tu ne serais pas amoureux dis moi ?

Severus fit tout son possible pour ne pas rougir, chose qui semblait impossible, tandis que Lily le fixait avec une suspicion toute malicieuse. Elle s'abstint de ricaner, ne voulant pas froisser son camarade dès la rentrée.

Non, pas du tout, répondit Severus si rapidement que s'en parut douteux.

Ouais, ouais, rétorqua Lily qui ne le croyait pas. Donc pour revenir à notre discussion première, je disais que ton bronzage et tes cheveux plus long, ça t'allais mieux. C'est vrai… d'un teint pâle et maladif, tu passe à teint plus doré et respirant la bonne santé.

Ah oui ?

L'intérêt éveillé chez Severus arracha un sourire taquin à Lily. Dans le cœur du jeune homme, peu habitué aux compliments, s'opéra un léger changement. Sur le moment, il eut une irrépressible envie de plaire, peu importe à qui, mais plaire. Le rouge lui monta aux joues, et un mince sourire s'esquissa sur son visage. La gryffondor lui tapota amicalement l'épaule, l'encourageant sans doute.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, et un groupe d'élèves entra dans un boucan remarquable. S'en était fini de la discussion intimiste des deux camarades. Malheureusement, l'arrivée des Maraudeurs, à la suite de ce premier groupe, signifia également que Severus n'aurait plus l'occasion durant le cours de papoter sereinement avec Lily. Le serpentard s'attendait désormais à subir les farces et moqueries cruelles de James Potter et de Sirius Black jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

L'ambiance dans la classe fut assez pénible, et si le jeune homme s'y était attendu, il avait bien du mal à le supporter. Pour une fois, la menace ne venait pas des Maraudeurs, car les quatre copains discutaient tout à loisir dans leur coin et vu la tête des mauvais jours de Lupin, la pleine lune n'était pas loin. Du coup, ils en avaient oublié le serpentard.

La réelle menace venait de sa propre maison, et durant tout le cours, il croisa le regard méprisant et lourd de sens de ses camarades vert et argent. Si les filles ne lui témoignaient que de l'indifférence, les garçons, presque tous destinés à devenir bientôt de redoutables mangemorts, le fusillaient du regard et le surveillaient si étroitement que le jeune homme se demandait comment faisait Slughorn pour ne rien voir. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret en direction de Lily mais sa jolie voisine était trop concentrée sur sa potion pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Severus se refusa de l'embêter à cause de ses soucis personnels. D'autant plus qu'il savait pertinemment pourquoi il provoquait la répulsion et la haine chez les siens : il avait renoncé à devenir mangemort après les BUSE et avait osé admettre qu'il appréciait la compagnie de Lily Evans, une sang-de-bourbe. Autant se tatouer sur le front qu'il était l'ami des moldus.

Tentant de ne pas céder à la paranoïa, le jeune homme se recentra sur sa potion de félicité demandé par le professeur. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et quand il prit la fiole contenant un ingrédient vital pour son philtre, le liquide manqua de se déverser d'un coup dans le chaudron. Une telle erreur aurait pu faire exploser son poste de travail. Severus soupira et se reprit, se vidant l'esprit, puis il continua ses travaux plus librement. Après tout, tant qu'il était dans la salle de classe, sous le nez de Slughorn, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Mais il avait si peur qu'un de ses anciens amis l'attaque…

La cloche de fin de cours sonna, offrant la délivrance tant attendue à Severus. Deux heures de potions interminables sous le regard meurtrier des autres serpentards l'avait épuisé mentalement. Ne supportant plus la pression, il s'était empressé de fuir la salle de cours, alors que d'habitude il faisait tout pour trainer. Il laissa même une Lily déboussolée à sa table.

Dans le couloir, il marchait si rapidement qu'on pourrait croire qu'il était à deux doigts de courir. Son cœur s'affolait dangereusement, ses mains tremblaient, et une douleur lancinante frappait son crâne. La migraine montait doucement, et le jeune homme sentait qu'il avait besoin de solitude. Instinctivement, ses pas menèrent vers le hangar à bateau, un lieu isolé et où personne n'allait jamais, et où il pouvait s'y enfermer tout à loisir.

Il s'assit dans un coin, se prit la tête entre ses mains et commença à ruminer ses actions depuis sa résurrection. Il en vint à se demander s'il avait eu raison de faire cela. Certes, il avait réussi à changer son passé, à garder l'amitié de Lily et à rester quelqu'un de bien, mais il n'avait guère réussi à gagner l'amour de son amie et les élèves de sa maison le détestaient. Et où que son regard se tourne chez les serpentards, il ne lisait que dégout et menace de mort. Il y en aurait bien un pour essayer de le tuer.

Je ne crois pas, non.

Severus sursauta, et croisa mon regard rieur. Sur le moment, son cœur avait fait un tel bond dans sa poitrine qu'il crut qu'il était en train de mourir.

Ah ! Ce n'est que vous ?

Ma tête se pencha pour exprimer mon désappointement quant à sa réflexion « ce n'est que vous ». Il se massa le poitrail et baissa la tête. J'avais beau être là, il restait désespérément perdu dans ses pensées. Je devinais alors que sa peur était si grande que le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Ou alors était-ce plus grave ?

Je m'assis à côté de lui et mon regard se perdit sur l'eau du lac tout en focalisant mon ouïe sur le clapotis relaxant des vaguelettes contre le quai du hangar à bateau. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas laissé aller à la mélancolie et à la paresse. Pensive, je restais silencieuse aux côtés de mon filleul tout aussi calme en apparence. Mais cela ne faisait pas avancer les choses, alors je crus bon de rompre à nouveau le silence :

Quelque chose vous tracasse à ce point Severus ? Serait-ce le comportement venimeux de vos condisciples à votre égard ?

Je…

Il leva légèrement la tête et je discernais sur son visage un renoncement qui me déplu beaucoup. Puis, il baissa à nouveau la tête et retrouva un air fermé. Je soupirais, un peu agacée et je revins à la charge :

Expliquez-moi, car ce comportement défaitiste ne vous ressemble pas du tout. Vous avez tant de possibilités à explorer concernant ce nouveau futur que vous vous construisez, et je dois avouer que je le trouve de plus en plus intéressant…

Oh ! Taisez-vous, je vous en supplie.

Je fus complètement interloquée d'être ainsi coupée, surtout sur un ton aussi désespéré. Il laissa échapper un râle rauque avant de se replonger dans une tristesse étrange. Je l'observais, presque ahurie, mais je restais convaincue que le laisser se murer dans son silence n'étais pas une bonne chose.

Non, je n'en ai pas très envie, rétorquais-je. C'est bien de se remettre en question, mais pas au point d'en arriver à jeter l'éponge. Severus… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Severus haussa les épaules, pas tellement convaincu par mes propos. Mais peu à peu, je sentais qu'il désirait se confier. Il semblait trépigner, et les mots restaient coincés sur le bout de sa langue.

Vous savez que cela restera entre nous, lui fis-je pour l'encourager.

Il porta à mon attention un nouveau regard, mais cette fois, il parut désolé. Mais je le poussais, dans mon attitude, à parler, à me confier ses états d'âme et à lui faire comprendre que je ne lâcherais pas le morceau tant qu'il n'aurait pas tout déballé.

D'accord, c'est bon, vous avez gagné.

J'affichais à cette réponse un sourire conquérant et satisfait. Le jeune homme soupira, laissa ses yeux se balader sur la surface du lac sur laquelle une fine pluie tombait depuis le petit matin.

J'ai peur, en effet. Mais pas seulement de mes anciens camarades. J'ai peur de m'être trompé, de ne pas arriver à sauver Lily, de la voir s'éloigner malgré mes efforts. Je… Vous m'avez déjà averti qu'elle ne sera jamais amoureuse de moi, et j'ai beau le savoir, je n'arrive pas à me fourrer ce fait dans un coin de mon crâne. Je l'aime toujours autant, et j'essaye toujours de la garder près de moi. Est-ce que cela vaut-il la peine que je continue sur cette voie ?

Je remarquais que ses mains tremblaient de plus belle, et l'énoncé de ses regrets grandissait à mesure qu'il se confiait à moi. Il voyait enfin dans quelle galère il s'était mis en revivant son passé pour le changer. Il s'était noyé dans l'inconnue la plus totale. Il n'avait d'emprise sur rien, et le moindre de ses actes changeait son futur sans qu'il puisse savoir ce qui allait se produire par la suite.

Ai-je bien fait de faire cela ? De croire que j'avais droit à une seconde chance ?

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage, il avait la tête plein de questions, et il termina sur celle qui le tracassait tout autant que les autres :

Et Lilith Rivers ? Je fais quoi avec elle ? Elle me tombe comme ça dans les bras et moi… moi… je culpabilise par ce qu'il y a Lily. Tout cela… ça me tue. Lentement, mais surement.

Vous vous posez trop de questions Severus, vous observez ce monde d'adolescent avec un regard trop adulte. A l'âge que vous êtes censé avoir actuellement, vous devriez vivre votre vie sans toutes ces questions. Vous devriez songer plutôt à vos cours, vos devoirs, quand vous allez vous amuser avec vos amis. Et d'autres choses encore. Mais il est bon de voir que vous réalisez enfin les conséquences de votre retour dans le passé.

Je lui souris, me sentant tellement plus utile que quand je vais chercher les âmes mortes. J'avais l'impression de sauver quelqu'un, d'avoir un semblant de pouvoir sur ces pauvres humains. L'espace d'un instant, Severus se perdit en une longue réflexion personnelle, ressassant mes paroles. Il faisait le pour et le contre, et finalement, une seule conclusion vint à son esprit :

En sommes, je suis condamné à continuer de vivre cette vie que je suis en train de me construire… et aucune de mes lamentations ne me sauvera de mes soucis. Je dois assumer. Assumer et aller jusqu'au bout.

Mon sourire s'élargit encore, et j'hochais la tête pour le conforter dans son opinion. Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus pour lui, en dehors d'être une oreille attentive à ses besoins, et de me montrer de bon conseil.

Il n'empêche que mes doutes sont légitimes…

Effectivement, ils le sont, répondis-je. Mais je crains que vous seul ayez la réponse à toutes vos craintes. Je ne puis agir ou réfléchir à votre place, c'est à vous de tout faire pour que cette vie se passe mieux que la précédente. Vous avez une chance que les autres n'ont pas.

A part moi, vous n'avez jamais offert une seconde vie à quelqu'un ?

Hum… j'ai ressuscité des gens déjà, mais un retour dans le passé pour le changer, non. Ce n'est pas dans mes aptitudes habituelles. En fait, je n'ai pas tellement le droit de le faire, mais pour votre cas, ce fut une exception.

Severus fronça les sourcils, sentant tout à coup que cette exception cachait quelque chose de plus important. Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Cela le tracassait encore plus. Il voulut éclaircir ce point mais je levais une main pour le faire taire aussitôt.

Vous saurez peut être tout… un jour.

Ah oui ? Quand ? Une fois que je serais à nouveau mort ?

Je ne répondis pas, et évitais de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Pour lui, ce fut une réponse satisfaisante, devinant, je suppose, que je ne lui révèlerais rien de son vivant, mais que tout ce qui lui arrivait masquait une vérité plus grande. J'eus un moment d'hésitation où je m'imaginais que cela serait plus simple pour tout le monde de lui effacer de la mémoire cette dernière bride de notre discussion. Seulement… un jour, la vérité éclaterait fatalement. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il aurait sans doute été amené à découvrir tout ce que je lui aurais caché. Hors, mes plans nécessités l'entière confiance de mon protégé envers moi.

Vous devriez retourner en cours, lui suggérais-je. Vos amis, comme vos professeurs, vont s'inquiéter de votre absence injustifiée.

Il se tourna vers moi, le regard las, et m'offrit un sourire assez étrange, comme s'il était résolu à faire quelque chose d'inhabituel et de désespéré.

Ma foi non, expliqua le jeune homme. Je n'ai qu'à aller à l'infirmerie et prétendre que je ne me sens pas très bien. Ce ne serait pas très mensonger, vu que ma migraine semble empirer encore. J'ai besoin de calme et de repos. Je regrette juste que cela va inquiéter Lily.

Il se leva, prit son sac et me fit un regard d'adieu très éloquent. Au fond de lui, il espérait avoir de moins en moins besoin de moi pour gérer sa vie. Mais d'un autre côté, je devais être la première personne censée et responsable auprès de qui se confier, et trouver du réconfort. Et qu'il le voulait ou non, cela le changeait peu à peu.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lily était assise au bord du lit dans lequel Severus était allongé. L'infirmière lui avait permis de dormir un peu, juste après l'ingestion d'une potion destinée à calmer ses maux de tête. Finalement, Lily se retrouva toute rassurée de savoir que son précieux camarade n'avait juste eu qu'un coup de fatigue et de stress, et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus grave. Le départ précipité de Severus, sans un mot ni même un regard, après le cours de potion, l'avait alarmée comme jamais, et bien qu'elle avait tenté de le suivre et de le rattraper, il était parvenu à la semer au détour d'un couloir.

A présent, elle se chargeait de le sermonner, lui hurlant presque aux oreilles.

Non mais tu te rends compte de la frayeur que tu m'as faite ? Débouler ainsi hors du cours… pas même un mot d'excuse pour me dire que tu fonçais à l'infirmerie ! Mais il te passe quoi par la tête en ce moment ?

Devant la crise de Lily, Severus ne sut s'il devait se sentir coupable, ou s'il devait rire. Son cœur était rempli de joie à la simple idée que sa disparition avait faillit la faire mourir de peur, qu'elle tenait plus à lui qu'elle ne le montrait en réalité.

Je ne sais pas, fit Severus. Peut être que mes hormones me jouent des tours ? Nous sommes en pleine crise d'adolescence, ne l'oublie pas…

Un oreiller vint s'abattre cruellement contre son visage, l'étouffant à moitié, avant qu'un rire sonore ne vienne lui indiquer que son amie consentait enfin à enterrer la hache de guerre. Il retira l'oreiller de sa tête, et le lança sur le lit à côté. Ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés, lui donnant un air absolument ridicule. Il s'attela à les aplatir aussi vite que possible, peu désireux qu'on le surprenne ainsi coiffé. Il était assez sujet à moqueries comme ça, pas la peine de donner matière à en rajouter.

J'espère que tu n'auras pas d'autres migraines, fit Lily sur une voix plus douce. Cela ne t'avais jamais pris d'en avoir avant. J'imagine que les vacances ont du être terribles pour toi, si tu rentre à Poudlard dans un tel état d'épuisement…

Je vais mieux, grinçait Severus. Je n'aime pas beaucoup que tu t'inquiète pour moi. Alors fourre toi dans la tête que ce n'est rien, et que je ne suis pas prêt à revenir à l'infirmerie pour si peu.

Lily lui tira la langue, mais une légère inquiétude se lisait toujours dans ses beaux yeux verts. Puis, il fixa la porte avant d'avouer quelque chose à son ami :

Tout à l'heure, alors que tu dormais, j'étais venue pour te voir. Mais l'infirmière m'a interdit de te rendre visite, pour que tu te repose dans le calme. Mais… il y avait une autre fille avec moi. Une serpentard. Elle venait aussi pour te voir, et elle avait l'air encore plus inquiète de ton état que moi. Tu sais qui c'est ? Parce qu'à moi, elle ne m'a rien dit et m'a juste lancé un regard méchant.

Severus blêmit, ayant toutes les difficultés à déglutir. Evidemment, il savait qui était cette fille, mais il ne tenait toujours pas à dire quel était leur lien. Pas à Lily du moins. Pourtant, il avait de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir été indélicat avec la pauvre Lilith. Elle devait se faire du souci pour lui, et si, lui, se posait beaucoup de questions sur sa vie, surtout d'un point de vue sentimentale, qu'est-ce que cela devait être pour elle ?

C'est… ta petite amie ?

Tout d'abord, Severus ne comprit pas un traitre mot de ce que lui disait Lily, trop absorbé par ses pensées, et la manière dont il allait aborder Lilith. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se jette à son cou, ou la gryffondor pourrait croire qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Puis, il réalisa soudainement que Lily le soupçonnait déjà.

Hein ? Oh non ! C'est… euh… une fille de ma maison. Je l'ai croisée cet été… au cimetière… quand j'ai enterré ma mère. Je… Nous avons longuement discuté, parce qu'elle-même connaissait le deuil et… et du coup, nous avons fait connaissance. Mais je ne l'ai pas vue plus que cela.

Oh mais Severus ! C'est magnifique ! Si elle est venue, c'est qu'elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour toi. Je crois que tu es enfin parvenu à te faire une autre amie que moi. Tu vois que quand tu veux, tu n'es pas aussi asociale que tu veux bien le faire croire.

Et Lily se jeta dans ses bras, dans un geste qu'elle pensait innocemment affectif et amical, destiné à encourager son ami dans sa démarche. Mais pour Severus, ce contact physique des plus étroits le rendit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Il l'aimait… de tout son être il l'aimait. Chaque manifestation de tendresse de la part de Lily à son égard le tuait à petit feu. Et il en avait assez. Il avait peur également.

Lily ?

La jeune fille s'éloigna de Severus, et le fixa d'un regard jovial, comme si elle s'attendait à tout moment qu'il lui avoue qu'en fait, cette fille de serpentard lui plaisait beaucoup, et qu'il s'en suivrait entre un long moment complice où ils échafauderaient des plans pour qu'il puisse la séduire. Mais le regard grave du serpentard évapora cet espoir et la belle rousse sentit une boule d'angoisse poindre dans sa gorge. Elle reconnaissait dans cette attitude coincée et sérieuse chez Severus le moment où il allait lui avouer quelque chose de grave, sinon même problématique. Elle savait tout de lui, elle le connaissait comme si elle l'avait mis au monde.

Je… oui ?

Elle était mortifiée d'angoisse à présent, fixant les lèvres de Severus qui remuaient à peine, qui tremblaient, hésitant à prononcer ce qui était si difficile à dire. Le jeune homme ferma deux secondes les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, il se jeta à l'eau et décida de vider d'un coup son sac :

Je t'aime.

Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent. Nerveuse, elle se mit à glousser, avant de détourner le regard à la recherche d'un quelconque secours. Mais ils étaient seuls.

Je… moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup Sev'…

Severus grimaça face à cette réponse. Elle avait balbutié, mal à l'aise, et sans doute avait-elle espéré se faire de fausses idées sur cette déclaration. Mais son ami s'empressa de la détromper :

Non, non… ce n'est pas cela, Lily. Je ne peux plus renier mes sentiments… mes VRAIS sentiments. Je… je suis amoureux de toi. Et d'aussi loin que je m'en rappelle, je pense avoir toujours été amoureux de toi. J'ai renié mon amour pour le transformer en amitié, mais je… je ne peux plus me mentir à moi-même. Il s'est passé trop de choses cet été pour que je continue à… à me persuader que mon mensonge est vrai. Lily… c'est terrible comme la mort peut briser la vie de quelqu'un. Quand ma mère est morte… j'ai regretté de ne pas lui avoir assez dit combien je l'aimais. Et j'ai réalisé… si quelque chose de terrible devait arriver à l'un d'entre nous… Lily… je ne veux pas vivre dans le regret.

Les joues de Lily prirent une teinte pourpre, très violente, jurant désagréablement avec ses cheveux. Mais eu lieu de se sentir flattée, elle paraissait souffrir. Severus sut aussitôt que jamais son amour ne serait partagé. Jamais elle ne serait à lui, rien que pour lui. Il baissa la tête et sourit, presque malgré lui.

Ne dit rien, murmura le garçon. Je devine ce que tu vas me dire. Je sais ce que ton cœur désire vraiment. J'ai toujours été à tes yeux un bon ami, mais, celui que tu aime, c'est Potter n'est-ce pas ?

Je… je suis désolée Sev'…

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, pétrie de honte et d'effroi. C'était affreux pour elle de devoir rejeter la déclaration d'amour de quelqu'un qu'elle chérissait beaucoup, et ce parce que leur manière de s'aimer divergeait. Mais Severus, au lieu de s'en offusquer, lui posa tendrement une main sur son épaule, et tel un grand frère, lui dit :

Il ne faut pas, c'est moi qui ai été trop bête de tomber amoureux de toi comme ça, et de ne jamais te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Maintenant, c'est toi qui est la plus embêtée de nous deux. Bon… au moins tu es au courant. Je vais moins me sentir coupable. Et si Potter te fait du mal, je t'assure que je serais le premier à lui exploser sa sale tête de crâneur.

Il tenta de rire, mais peine perdu. Cela fit sangloter d'avantage Lily. Il se sentait si bête ! Après toutes ces années à enseigner à Poudlard, et à croiser des collègues féminines tout au long de sa carrière, il était toujours incapable de comprendre comment fonctionnait une fille.

Je ne suis pas doué, conclut-il. Non, vraiment pas doué.

Et… et on fait quoi maintenant ?

Au moins, elle ne l'avait pas durement rejeté. Elle lui demandait même conseil pour la suite. C'était bien plus que ce qu'avait espéré le serpentard.

Je voudrais que l'on soit toujours amis, fit-il. Je tiens trop à toi pour souffrir d'un éloignement entre nous. Mais… je ne tenterais rien pour te séduire, promis. Mais… toi… tu n'en parle à personne ?

Non… à personne…

Comme pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et que cette situation lui convenait, Lily le serra dans ses bras, essayant dans le même temps de sécher ses larmes. Un sourire de victoire naquit sur les lèvres de Severus.

Le bruit d'une porcelaine fracassée contre le sol les fit se décoller l'un de l'autre et leurs regards convergèrent vers la porte de l'infirmerie laissée entrebâillée. Là, au sol, une coupe de fruits et de sucreries s'était répandue en miettes suite à un choc violent contre les dalles de la pièce. Quelqu'un venait de faire tomber la coupe avant de s'enfuir.

Oh non, souffla Severus. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas elle !


	12. Chapter 12

En ce monde, il n'existe rien de plus imprévisible que l'Amour. Ou si… la mort peut être ? Impossible à prédire, l'Humain ne sait quand son cœur va battre exclusivement pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne sait pas non plus si cette personne va l'aimer en retour et si leur amour va durer jusqu'à la mort. Certains aiment passionnément plusieurs personnes dans leur vie, d'autres ne vouent qu'un amour exclusif à une seule et même personne. Enfin, il y a ces rares gens qui n'aiment personne. Ceux là sont sans doute le plus à plaindre, ne pouvant expérimenter ce si fort sentiment.

Aimer, c'est à la fois doux et violent, merveilleux et douloureux, mais tout le monde vous dira que cela vaut le coup d'aimer au moins une fois. Car vivre sans aimer, ce serait comme goûter à un plat sans saveur. Même moi, Morrigan, la Mort, j'ai eu le plaisir d'aimer, et d'être aimée en retour. Même si je ne compte pas m'épancher sur cet épisode de mon existence, je n'en garde pas moins un souvenir tendre et précieux. Et donc, en connaissance de cause, je puis affirmer que l'Amour est le bien le plus précieux que l'on puisse offrir à quelqu'un. Cela doit drôlement vous surprendre de savoir que j'ai un cœur, et que j'eus aimé un mortel ? Et bien je dois vous l'avouer, moi aussi je me surprends. Mais comme je puis éprouver de la colère ou de la compassion, j'imagine que tout naturellement, il peut m'arriver d'aimer.

Pour Severus, se confronter à la réalité de l'Amour fut un choc assez violent. Quand enfin il se décida à admettre ses sentiments et à les avouer à celle qu'il aimait, il fallut qu'il apprenne qu'une autre était amoureuse de lui. Sa passion allait de l'une à l'autre sans qu'il puisse déterminer laquelle il aimait le plus, et le temps passant, il arriva à la conclusion qu'il ne saurait les perdre toutes les deux. Il les aimait trop.

Cloué sur un lit à l'infirmerie, il n'avait pu rattraper Lilith –car il était certain que c'était elle qui avait fuit à la vue de son étreinte avec Lily- et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu discuter plus tôt avec la pauvre fille. A présent, elle devait se faire des idées sur eux, croire que Lily et lui sortaient ensemble. Elle allait lui en vouloir, le détester, et la simple idée que ses beaux yeux bleu le regardent avec haine lui glaçait les veines.

Lily ?

La gryffondor se détacha enfin de la coupe de fruit brisée, et fixa Severus sans comprendre. Elle tentait de deviner ce que Severus sous-entendait par « elle ». Parlait-il de la fille qui avait voulu le voir plus tôt ?

Quoi, Sev' ?

Peux-tu me rendre un service et me retrouver la fille qui voulait me voir ? Dis lui que je voudrais bien la voir à mon tour. Je dois lui parler.

Lily lui fit signe qu'elle voulait bien et sauta du bord du lit, pour se diriger vers la porte. Elle se retourna, scruta le visage de Severus pour essayer d'y déceler un début de réponse, mais le jeune homme s'était détourné et se cachait sous les couvertures. Elle le salua, avant de partir.

Il ferma les yeux, tremblant, effrayé à la simple idée de perdre Lily ou Lilith, et espérait pouvoir dissiper le malentendu. Oh ! Comme la perspective de ne plus jamais entendre la voix de la jolie brune le désespérait ! Pourquoi les filles étaient-elles capables de captiver comme de détruire ?

Aidez-moi Morrigan ! Je vous en supplie.

Il serra les draps dans ses mains, de toutes ses forces, retenant comme il pouvait ses larmes. Il avait été sincère avec Lily, se débarrassant d'un fardeau vieux de toute une vie, et si jamais son vœu de finir avec Lily ne pouvait se réaliser, il pouvait désormais vivre sans le regret de ne pas lui avoir dit à quel point il l'adorait. Peut être idéalisait-il trop la belle rousse ? Sans doute. Lui, par contre, était bien loin d'être parfait. En fait, il se rapprochait si peu de la perfection qu'il se demandait comment deux si jolies filles pouvaient l'apprécier autant. L'une le considérait comme un ami, un frère, l'autre l'aimait quasiment au point de le vénérer.

Morrigan… je ne veux pas la blesser. S'il vous plait… dite le lui. Dite lui qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Lily. Qu'il n'y aura jamais rien. Jamais… jamais…

Malheureusement pour lui, s'abstint-il d'ajouter. Son cœur se brisait, avec ce terrible sentiment d'être en train de tout perdre.

Je ne puis rien faire, Severus.

Il rouvrit les yeux, s'attendant, hélas, à ce genre de réponse. Je soupirais, assise sur le lit juste à côté du sien, fixant le plafond avec désinvolture.

Je ne suis pas votre nounou, mon rôle en tant que marraine n'est pas de vous arranger vos coups, mais de vous protéger quand votre vie est menacée. Je vous ai offert des dons, usez-en comme bon vous semble. Mais je n'ai rien d'une conseillère matrimoniale. Je suis Morrigan, la Mort… pas Cupidon. Vous implorez la mauvaise personne là.

J'eus un sourire taquin, et après un gloussement amusé, je fis un clin d'œil à Severus, qui parut flétrir à vue d'œil. Sa patience arrivait à bout, et il s'était enfoncé dans un bourbier dont il n'avait aucune idée sur la manière d'en sortir.

A force, je vais finir par croire que vous me confondez avec une maman.

Je disais cela pour plaisanter, et avec joie, je vis Severus me gratifier d'un regard noir. Une attitude qui lui ressemblait d'avantage, me languissant de ne plus m'amuser des excès de colère du jeune homme à mon égard. Il avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de me supplier, alors qu'avant il me disputait pour chacune de mes apparitions.

C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je vais me débrouiller tout seul ! Allez ouste !

Il me jeta son oreiller à la figure, mais avant que son tir ne parvienne jusqu'à moi, j'eus disparut dans un rire sonore. Severus grogna et vociféra à mon encontre :

Quelle peste ! Jamais utile quand on lui demande de l'aide, mais toujours là pour vous casser les pieds.

Le soleil s'apprêtait à être dévoré par l'horizon quand l'infirmière autorisa Severus Rogue à sortir de l'infirmerie. Si son mal devait reprendre, elle lui avait confié une petite fiole pour atténuer les maux de tête et lui avait demandé de se reposer. Cette fiole, Severus la gardait précieusement dans une de ses poches d'uniforme, une main toujours dessus pour veiller à ne jamais la perdre ou la briser, une précaution nécessaire quand on était le genre de personne à se faire attaquer volontiers pour un rien. Au moins, il avait eu le plaisir de faire une rentrée sans se faire ennuyer par les Maraudeurs.

Ah ! Ces imbéciles ! Severus sourit en revoyant Potter jeter des coups d'œil inquiets durant tout le cours de potion. Il n'aimait pas que Lily soit à côté de lui, encore moins qu'elle lui parle en riant. Potter était jaloux de lui, et cette pensée le fit frissonner de plaisir. Et puis, contrairement à Potter, lui avait tout fait pour protéger Lily de la jalousie de Lucinda.

Sev' ?

Le serpentard se retourna machinalement et son regard croisa celui, émeraude, de Lily. Elle avait l'air très embêtée, et les joues rosies, elle lui confia :

Je ne suis pas parvenue à retrouver ta nouvelle amie. Je crois qu'elle s'est cachée dans votre salle commune… moi, ben, je ne peux pas y entrer. Je suis désolée.

Ce n'est pas grave, Lily, la rassura le garçon. J'avais espéré que tu la retrouve avant, mais bon… je vais m'en occuper. Tout seul.

Il lui sourit pour la remercier, et en réponse, elle le lui rendit, non sans gêne. Puis, elle leva sa main et lui fit un signe d'au revoir. Le serpentard remarqua qu'un petit groupe de filles attendait au bout du couloir la jolie rousse. Severus se résolut à laisser partir son amie, et bien que déçu, il n'avait pas tellement le choix. Toutefois, il comprit par ces actes que Lily cherchait à s'éloigner un peu de lui, de marquer une distance entre eux. Son amie courut vers ses copines, sans même lui adresser un dernier regard encourageant.

Il soupira, et ne daigna réagir qu'une fois que Lily eut disparue de son champ de vision. Le goût amer de la mélancolie empli sa bouche et il n'eut plus envie que d'une chose : se noyer dans le lac. Si l'eau ne le tuait pas, son contact glacial lui remettrait peut être les idées en place.

Bon… à moi de jouer, se mit à réfléchir à voix haute le jeune homme. Je me suis trop reposé sur les autres, il est temps que je règle mes problèmes par moi-même. Morrigan m'a dit que j'avais des pouvoirs… je vais les utiliser.

A part pour dissiper l'influence mentale de Lilith, Severus n'avait jamais usé de ses autres pouvoirs, par crainte de ne pas savoir s'en servir correctement et de blesser autrui. Mais s'il voulait garder intact les sentiments de la serpentard à son égard, il n'avait d'autre choix que de recourir à des méthodes extrêmes.

Il supposait que Lilith s'était cachée dans le dortoir des filles, un lieu protégé des garçons. Bref, il lui serait impossible d'entrer dans ce maudit repère de filles, il devait donc trouver un moyen de contourner le problème. En y réfléchissant bien, il se disait avoir trouvé la solution. Il arbora un sourire ravi avant de faufiler vers un lieu plus secret et discret, histoire que personne ne le surprenne à pratiquer une magie aussi puissante et inquiétante.

Son choix se porta sur le vestiaire du terrain de Quidditch, où, à cette heure tardive, personne n'allait. A ce qu'il savait, les entrainements n'avaient pas commencés et les sélections ne débutaient que la semaine suivante, il n'y avait donc pas de raison pour que des élèves trainent par là. A moins de s'appeler Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow. Ces quatre là avaient un don pour fourrer leur nez dans les endroits les plus curieux. Mais ce soir, ils ne trainaient pas près du terrain de Quidditch, et les lieux semblaient aussi déserts que silencieux. Satisfait, Severus entra dans le vestiaire et se posa à un endroit dégagé où il pourrait s'adonner à sa magie.

« J'appelle les ombres… »

Et les ombres du vestiaire frémirent, comme si la voix de Severus leur avait insufflée la vie. Le regard du jeune homme détailla les ombres avec curiosité, ne pensant pas que cela fonctionnerait réellement. Il n'avait jamais appris à faire cela, il ne pensait même pas que ce genre de chose puisse être réalisable. Même Voldemort tuerait pour acquérir un tel pouvoir. Arriver à se faire obéir des Ténèbres elle-même. Drôle de cadeau que celui de Morrigan… Mais bon, il semblait soudainement bien pratique. Séduit par ce pouvoir spécial, Severus se sentit plus puissant, plus enivré.

Trouvez Lilith Rivers et ramenez-la-moi. Vivante et en douceur je vous prie.

Les ombres frémirent une nouvelle fois avant de disparaître en semblant se dissoudre. Devant le phénomène, le serpentard se demanda s'il n'avait pas fait, en vérité, une bêtise. Après tout, il usait d'une magie dont il ne savait rien, et que même Dumbledore craignait au plus haut point. Une magie que rêverait de posséder Voldemort, mais dont Severus n'était pas certain d'avoir la parfaite maitrise. Même si l'usage de ces dons lui paraissait naturel, comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie, il ignorait quels effets cela produirait avec exactitude. Et si les ombres faisaient du mal à la jeune fille ?

Il trembla, et l'attente lui parut incroyablement longue et douloureuse. Son cœur frappait sa poitrine au point de lui faire mal, sa respiration était devenue très rapide. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Puis les ombres revinrent, rendant aux vestiaires un aspect plus rassurant, moins irréel. Elles recrachèrent une fille recroquevillée sur elle-même, et très apeurée.

Lilith ?

Il n'osait pas s'approcher d'elle, certain que quelque chose s'était passé de travers. Et puis, elle devait tellement lui en vouloir, elle devait se sentir trahie. Mais la voix de Severus la fit tressaillir, et il la vit bouger suffisamment la tête pour voir un œil couleur azur le fixer, avant de se refermer dans un gémissement de douleur.

Il faut que l'on parle, fit-il. D'abord, je tiens à m'excuser, je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole depuis notre retour à Poudlard. Je suis conscient que ça a du te rendre folle, et tu as le droit de m'en vouloir pour ce manquement de ma part.

Il passa une main moite sur sa nuque, bien embêté et ne sachant que dire ensuite. Les mots se bousculaient dans son esprit, et sa tête recommençait à être douloureuse, pour son plus grand désarroi. Il avait l'impression qu'aucune parole ne saurait dissiper le malentendu, qu'elle continuerait de douter de sa parole, qu'elle penserait qu'il préfèrerait toujours Lily Evans.

Oh… il aimait Lily, oui. Mais il l'aimait elle aussi. Et il n'arrivait pas à les départager. C'était… douloureux. Choisir n'était décidément pas quelque chose d'anodin.

Et il me semble que tu as voulu me voir à l'infirmerie. C'est toi, n'est-ce pas, qui est partie en courant après avoir lâché la coupelle de fruit ? Tout ça parce que tu m'as vue serrer dans mes bras Lily ? Que j'avais l'air heureux en cet instant ?

Il la vit se recroqueviller un peu plus, et ses mains se rapprochaient de ses oreilles, dans le but de vouloir se les boucher et ne pas entendre la suite. Une suite qui la détruirait, elle en était persuadée.

J'ai avoué à Lily que j'étais amoureux d'elle, lâcha Severus presque en criant. Parce que je ne pouvais plus vivre en gardant ça secret. Mais je ne lui ai pas demandé de sortir avec moi parce que…

Sa voix s'évanouit soudainement, et il pâlit. S'il le disait, c'était admettre que tout était perdu, d'être conscient de cette horrible réalité. Pourtant, s'il ne le disait pas, c'était Lilith qu'il perdait aussi. Et il n'en était pas question. Alors, malheureux, il s'y résolut :

Parce que je sais bien que ce ne sera jamais réciproque. La seule chose que je lui ai demandé, c'est de rester mon amie, en échange de la promesse de ne jamais tenter de la séduire.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Severus. Son espoir s'était envolé. Il l'avait dit, à voix haute, devant témoin humain. Lily ne l'aimerait jamais, il le savait, et tenter de lui plaire était cause perdue. Il se sentait si vide qu'il avait l'impression de mourir encore. Son regard cherchait frénétiquement une présence près de lui, MA présence, qui lui était si familière désormais qu'elle le rassurait. Oui, il l'admit enfin pour lui-même, j'étais devenue une autre mère à ses yeux, qu'il m'appréciait et qu'il se sentait plus en sécurité auprès de moi.

Un sanglot le fit baisser les yeux. Je n'étais pas apparue à lui, mais à terre, recroquevillée sur elle-même en une position fœtale, Lilith pleurait et manifestait toute sa détresse. Le chagrin la tuait, elle ne savait si elle devait le croire, lui qui avait exprimé tant de bonheur à être simplement dans les bras de Lily Evans. Elle se sentait incapable de lui offrir un bonheur semblable, elle en venait à regretter d'être née. Si c'était pour subir autant de douleur et de honte, valait-il la peine de vivre ?

Severus ne sut plus comment réagir. Il avait beau dit la vérité, dissiper le malentendu, essayer de faire comprendre à sa camarade qu'entre lui et Lily, ça ne marchera jamais, Lilith semblait s'être enfermée dans un cocon de tristesse et scepticisme. Avoir une âme d'homme adulte ne lui était vraiment d'aucune utilité, sa soi disant maturité ne lui permettant pas de trouver les mots justes pour dissiper ce chagrin. Quand on n'était pas à l'aise avec les femmes ou les sentiments, ça ne changerait jamais.

Je… Lilith ?

Vraiment, il était maladroit. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de ses magnifiques cheveux noirs, fins et brillants. Il fit un pas vers elle.

Elle et moi ne sommes que des amis… juste de très bons amis.

Il se pinça les lèvres avec les dents, conscient de son impuissance face à une telle situation. A trop s'être plongé dans une froideur perpétuelle, il en avait oublié comment se montrer doux et agréable. Il fit un pas de plus.

Et toi… je t'aime beaucoup. Et je ne veux pas que tu ais mal.

Bien… maintenant il parlait comme un enfant de quatre ans qui chercherait à rassurer quelqu'un sur ses sentiments, à consoler cette personne. Il se détestait lui-même. Il fit un autre pas. Il était à présent assez près d'elle pour pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras. D'ailleurs, son esprit lui dictait de le faire, et Severus s'accroupit pour poser une main tremblante sur Lilith. Ce contact soudain et imprévu arracha à la jeune fille un cri de surprise, elle leva un visage désespéré vers lui. Severus en eut le cœur brisé, il voulait réparer cela. Décidément, que c'était compliqué une fille.

Oui… je t'aime énormément.

Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas dire que c'était à cause du pouvoir de Lilith. Il était pleinement conscient de ses actes, son esprit était très clair. Il savait parfaitement quoi faire, ou plutôt, ce qu'il avait envie de faire.

Prit d'une inspiration soudaine et bienvenue, il prit dans ses bras Lilith, la serra très fort, comme il l'avait fait pour Lily à l'infirmerie. Et comme avec la jolie rousse, il se sentit heureux de ce contact. Seulement… avec Lilith, il avait l'impression qu'il lui était permis d'espérer.

Il frémit d'ailleurs au contact des mains de la serpentard, qui lui touchaient le dos et qui remontaient doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale en une caresse délicieuse et langoureuse. Contre sa poitrine, il sentit la respiration rapide et profonde de sa camarade, et il se demandait si le tambourinement qu'il percevait également n'était pas les pulsations du cœur de la jeune fille. Il enfuit son visage contre sa gorge, humant au passage ce parfum de lys qui se dégageait de sa peau. Tout chez cette fille était attirant.

Inconsciemment, Severus resserra encore son étreinte. La respiration de Lilith s'accéléra encore. Un détail qui l'amusait, autant que cela lui faisait plaisir. Il avait à nouveau cette envie de séduire, de plaire et il avait dans ses bras une fille qui se laisserait volontiers tenter.

Lilith…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais il y avait mit toute sa passion. La jeune fille tremblait, ne s'attendant pas à entendre son nom prononcé de la sorte. Elle ne croyait pas à sa chance. Elle se retrouvait seule avec celui qu'elle adulait, ce garçon pour qui elle se tuerait volontiers. Et lui, il prononçait son nom avec tendresse et amour, il la serrait très fort dans ses bras… Comme elle voulait qu'il aille plus loin.

Elle se dégagea un peu de cette étreinte délicieuse, pour pouvoir admirer le visage de Severus. Elle plongea dans ses yeux noirs, insondables, avant d'observer avec envie ses lèvres. Elle déglutit, inquiète comme impatiente. Que faire ? Avait-elle le droit de céder à ses propres pulsions ? Mais Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de se noyer dans ses questions et ses suppositions, il prit les choses en main, agissant presque malgré lui. Il l'embrassa, d'abord tendrement, presque timide, puis, comme Lilith se laissait faire et que le baiser se prolongeait, il devint plus passionné, plus fougueux. Plus question de romantisme, de douceur, il la voulait pour lui seul, toute entière, sans user de mot, juste lui parler avec le regard et les caresses. Il ne se contenta plus de la serrer fort dans ses bras tandis qu'il l'embrassait, il laissait ses mains se perdre sur son corps.

Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à voir un Severus si dégourdi, aguicheur et passionné. Il s'agissait pour moi d'une curiosité nouvelle et je ne pus, à l'insu de ces deux tourtereaux, me détacher du spectacle qu'ils m'offraient. Oh je vous en prie, chassez le mot « voyeurisme » de votre esprit, et cessez de froncez vos sourcils, vous n'êtes guère plus blanc que moi. Que je sache, vous continuez bien à lire non ? Vous buvez chacune de mes paroles, vous vous délectez de savoir vous aussi ce qu'il s'est passé. Alors non, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais avoir plus honte que vous de ma curiosité. Et puis, mon rôle est de veiller sur eux, il est donc normal que je garde un œil sur ces deux là.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il ne se passa rien de plus qu'un long baiser passionné, et quelques mains qui se perdaient innocemment sur le corps de l'autre. Lilith s'était finalement calmée, même si sa jalousie ne s'était point atténuée. Ils s'étaient quittés peu après, dans un silence gêné, mais leurs regards suggéraient qu'il y aurait un « peut être » entre eux. Severus ne se sentait pas prêt à entamer une relation, surtout si vite après avoir avoué à Lily ses sentiments secrets.

Il était compliqué d'aimer, mais Severus se disait qu'il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti. Cela aurait pu être pire : il gardait après tout une précieuse amie, et gagnait une petite amie potentielle, alors que dans sa précédente vie, il avait tout perdu.

Ce fut avec ce sentiment de bien être absolu que Severus se coucha, et enchanté, s'endormit vite pour se plonger dans une nuit teintée de rêves sucrés.


	13. Chapter 13

Le ciel d'automne s'était paré de son voile gris, et des perles transparentes tombaient du ciel avec un clapotement régulier et monotone. C'était ainsi que Lilith venait de lui présenter les premiers vrais jours de pluie, sur un ton presque mélancolique. Severus, lui, n'aurait pas présenté les choses sous cet angle, bien au contraire, il se serait montré plus terre à terre et bien moins enthousiaste par rapport à l'arrivée d'une saison aussi fraiche et humide. D'un autre côté, il ne disait rien non plus, et pour cause, vu qu'il ne sortait pas beaucoup et préférait s'esquinter les yeux sur un bon vieux grimoire, en quoi cela l'aurait avancé de rouspéter contre la pluie ?

Ces derniers temps, cependant, le serpentard se montrait moins casanier et passait presque autant de temps à fréquenter la bibliothèque que ses deux grands amours, Lily et Lilith. Les deux jeunes filles étaient assez différentes, ne serait-ce que par leur physique, mais elles partageaient certains points communs, à commencer par avoir un bon fond et d'apprécier Severus tel qu'il était. Invariablement, il passait du temps soit avec l'une, soit avec l'autre, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il commençait à sourire. Un sourire sincère, innocent, presque naïf. Il goutait enfin au bonheur derrière lequel il avait courut en vain dans sa précédente vie, et pour la première fois de sa misérable existence, il n'avait rien à regretter. Il n'avait pas triché, pas mentit, ne s'était même pas montré jaloux, même de James Potter. Et en parlant de ce dernier et de ses amis Maraudeurs, le serpentard se félicita d'être parvenu à les esquiver jusqu'ici avec succès. Oh, évidemment, les remarques désobligeantes fusaient encore en classe, et ils s'observaient toujours avec dégout, mais cela faisait un certain temps qu'ils n'avaient levé leur baguette pour se défier en douce, et Severus songea que finalement, il apprécié cette tranquillité. Mais combien de temps cela durerait-il ? Sa vie était devenue trop belle, c'en était devenu presque angoissant.

Severus Rogue y songeait, le dos appuyé contre la grande porte qui donnait sur la cours de métamorphose. Il observait vaguement la pluie tomber tout en s'enivrant de l'odeur de terre mouillée qui se dégageait de la pelouse. Il aimait bien ce parfum, cela avait tendance à le détendre. Lilith, qui venait de le rejoindre, ne cessait de le couver du regard, presque en adoration. C'était rare qu'elle puisse le voir si serein et apprécia pleinement ce moment, non sans un regret hélas. Depuis leur entrevue dans les vestiaires, il ne s'était rien passé de notable entre eux, il ne lui avait même pas demandé de devenir sa petite amie, et plus le temps passait plus cela la frustrait.

A quoi tu penses ?

Lilith le fixait à présent d'une étrange manière, et Severus, encore perdu dans ses songes, ne comprit pas immédiatement l'impatience de sa camarade. De toutes les manières qu'elle pouvait, la pauvre fille essayait d'attirer l'attention de son amoureux, et malheureusement, ses résultats ne se révélaient pas être à la hauteur de ses espérances. Elle savait que Severus était quelqu'un d'un peu froid et distant, qu'il était compliqué de l'atteindre dans ses sentiments, mais elle avait supposé s'être suffisamment rapprochée de lui pour provoquer quelque chose chez lui. Et puis il l'avait embrassé quand même ! Ce n'était pas rien ! Pas pour elle en tout cas.

Je ne sais pas trop, confia le serpentard. C'est emmêlé dans mon esprit, et j'essaye de faire le ménage là dedans. Mais je crois que je ne suis pas assez concentré pour y parvenir.

Ah ? Et pourquoi tu n'arrive pas à te concentrer ? Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ?

Le ton de Lilith était à peine taquin, et plein d'espoir. Elle s'attendait à ce que le garçon lui réponde « c'est de ta faute, tu es si jolie que j'en perds la tête », ou quelque chose du même style. Mais au lieu de cela, il lui répondit :

Je ne sais pas, j'ai un drôle de pressentiment et ça fait quelques jours que ça me tourmente.

Un peu boudeuse, Lilith se colla à son tour le dos contre la porte et fixa la pluie sans réellement y faire attention. Encore un échec, Severus avait décidément érigé de solides fortifications autour de son esprit et de son cœur. Et bien temps pis, elle userait désormais d'armes encore plus efficaces et dangereuses. Puisque son « talent » pour orienter les sentiments des gens ne fonctionnait pas sur lui, elle allait redoubler d'effort pour paraître plus jolie, plus séduisante, mais surtout, plus tentante aux yeux du jeune homme. Il n'était pas dit qu'elle baisserait les bras.

Finalement, la pluie cessa, sans pour autant rendre l'atmosphère moins humide et triste. Severus poussa un long soupir d'ennui, et se demanda s'il ne serait pas mieux à terminer un devoir à la bibliothèque. Il se tourna vers Lilith pour lui demander si ça l'intéressait de l'accompagner, mais faillit s'étrangler en la voyant.

En effet, la jeune fille avait mit ces longues minutes silencieuses à profit en défaisant sa cravate et en déboutonnant sa chemise suffisamment pour laisser place à un avantageux décolleté. Elle avait également détaché ses cheveux et avait positionné les mèches de telle manière que cela mettait en valeur non seulement son visage, mais également le décolleté créé. Et que dire de son regard désespéré et langoureux ? A moins d'être un imbécile fini ou être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer, elle avait l'attitude exemplaire de la fille qui voulait se faire au moins embrasser.

N'étant ni imbécile ni aveugle, Severus détourna la tête, rouge pivoine et réfléchit intensément à la manière de se tirer de cette situation. Soudain, il sentit Lilith se lover tout contre lui, lui serrant le bras si fort qu'il savait à présent impossible toute tentative de fuite. Et plus il se taisait et restait immobile, plus la jeune fille se serrait dangereusement contre lui.

Lilith, je ne suis pas certain que cela soit une bonne idée, ce que tu es en train de faire.

De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'on nous voit ensemble ?

Il sentait le reproche dans la voix de son « amie », et à bien y réfléchir, il ne savait pas de quoi il avait peur exactement. Les voir ? Deux serpentards ensembles n'avait rien d'extraordinaire ou de troublant. Qu'on le voit avec une fille ? Oui, d'accord, c'était surprenant, mais plus sérieusement, ce devrait être à elle de se sentir gênée d'être attirée par le type le plus répugnant de l'école. Non… le type le plus répugnant, c'était Pettigrow. Mais Severus le talonnait de près, il ne se faisait pas d'idée.

Ce qui devait chiffonner le plus le jeune homme, c'était peut être d'aimer et de le montrer au grand jour. Laisser voir aux autres ses sentiments, ses faiblesses, que l'on puisse servir de cette douce et fragile jeune fille pour l'atteindre.

Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de m'aimer, lâcha doucement Severus. Je suis un sale type tu sais.

Il était si triste de dire cela tout en baissant la tête, penaud. Il avait honte de ce qu'il était, si au moins il pouvait ressembler un peu aux frères Black, si beaux garçons, si surs d'eux, et possédant chacun un certain charisme. Même Regulus, le plus discret des deux frères, jouissait d'une certaine notoriété.

Un sale type ne serait pas aussi sensible que toi, tu sais.

Décidément, la voix de Lilith était délicieuse à entendre, du miel à ses oreilles. Elle avait une manière de parler, dans ce genre de moment, qui faisait agréablement frissonner le serpentard. Il ne la méritait pas. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de la désirer.

Il sentit la main chaude de sa camarade sur sa joue, essuyant une larme qui coulait malgré lui. Il se sentait prit au dépourvu, un peu honteux, confus, mais heureux d'avoir Lilith près de lui et si attentionnée. Il accepta avec plaisir le baiser qu'elle lui offrit, et la serra dans ses bras, le cœur bouillonnant.

Hey ! Mais c'est Rogue non ?

Oui, on dirait.

Avec une fille ?

Oui, on dirait aussi.

Mais ils font quoi là ?

Bah… à vue de nez, je dirais qu'ils s'embrassent.

Terrible. La pauvre fille, elle ne doit pas avoir toute sa tête.

Le duo d'élèves qui venait de passer en se moquant d'eux s'éloigna en s'esclaffant, mais leurs remarques désobligeantes n'atteignit pas les deux amants. Ils continuaient de s'embrasser amoureusement, occultant tout ce qu'il se passait autour. Rien ne pouvait atteindre leur bonheur. Ils savaient que maintenant qu'ils avaient été vus, il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que l'information fasse le tour de l'école. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots pour se mettre d'accord que désormais, ils étaient officiellement en couple. Ce fut pour eux une bouffée d'air frais, car ainsi, ils enlevaient toute ambiguïté dans leur relation.

Que fait-on ? demanda Lilith dont les joues restaient encore bien roses.

Déjà, tu te rhabille, grommela Severus qui fusillait du regard la chemise bien ouverte de sa petite amie. Je n'ai pas envie que toute l'école profite du spectacle.

Devenue encore plus rouge, Lilith s'exécuta et s'empressa de reboutonner sa chemise et de renouer sa cravate. Severus lui permit de laisser ses beaux et longs cheveux ébène détachés, et si cela dérangeait quelqu'un, il se ferait plaisir à donner une petite correction. Puis, il prit la main de sa petite amie et ensemble, ils prirent la direction des dortoirs pour aller chercher leurs affaires, Severus ayant proposé Lilith de l'aider dans ses devoirs.

Mais en s'éloignant, le jeune homme sentit qu'on les observait avec insistance, un regard qui n'avait rien de bienveillant et qui l'alarma au point de le faire retourner brusquement. Mais il ne vit rien dans son dos, et la sensation désagréable qu'il avait éprouvé s'était aussitôt envolée. Etrange. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se sentait épié, il commençait à en avoir assez.

…

Le Tout Puissant Tribunal des Dieux était un lieu vide et froid dont le sol lisse et brillant était aussi blanc et pur que la neige, contrastant terriblement avec le ciel noir et oppressant qui ne semblait pas connaître de limite. Il n'y avait pas de mur, pas de meubles, un vide complet où le regard se perdait volontiers dans l'horizon.

Quand les Entités Supérieurs, qui se nommaient souvent eux même « Dieux », avaient besoin de régler un important différent entre eux, ils se réunissaient là et en discutaient entre eux, les autres Entités ayant pour rôle de trancher et donner une décision de justice. Ce qui était alors décidée ne pouvait être révoqué à moins qu'une nouvelle assemblée ne décide d'annuler la décision en question.

Aujourd'hui, tous mes semblables avaient été convoqués à une nouvelle assemblée, et ils se tenaient droits, en cercle, autour du plaignant du jour et de ceux qu'il accusait. Le seul qui était assis sur un siège d'or et d'ivoire était le Roi des Dieux, celui qui possédait le plus de noms et de formes parmi nous et dont la puissance était presque impossible à rivaliser. Lui qui d'habitude s'ennuyait ferme lors des assemblés fixa avec surprise l'Entité plaignante, puis les Entités accusées. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, car il n'avait jamais vu ces trois là requérir l'assemblée pour leurs différents, d'autant plus en sachant que deux d'entre eux étaient des Neutres.

Et bien, voilà qui est singulier, soulignait-il.

Un léger murmure s'éleva du cercle sans que cela ne dérange le trio qui leur faisait face. L'accusateur était un homme aux traits jeunes, fins et harmonieux, dont le physique rappelait volontiers ceux des éphèbes grecs. Mais ce visage séduisant ne dupait personne dans l'assemblée car tous connaissaient son véritable faciès, celui d'un géant borgne et à la corpulence musculeuse et difforme et tous ici le surnommaient Balor. Il s'était autoproclamé Dieu du Chaos et Mal et menait les partisans du retour dans le monde des humains, pour les dominer à nouveau.

Derrière l'apparence séduisante du très laid Balor, Chronos, Entité du temps, le visage toujours caché sous une capuche, faisait un peu la grimace. Être ainsi trainé comme un criminel par une créature aussi vile que Balor lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Cependant, il acceptait de jouer le jeu en se présentant à la convocation du Dieu chaotique, faisant aveuglément confiance au jugement sage de ses comparses. Balor était peu apprécié, ses requêtes étaient souvent déboutées, il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Hélas, je ne partageais les mêmes convictions que Chronos. Même si le capital sympathie de Balor était au plus bas, ses accusations étaient fondées et bien légitimes. Il m'avait trainée devant ce tribunal pour me faire juger, et il avait choisi son visage le plus agréable pour cela, en sachant pertinemment qu'une sanction serait certainement prise. Son seul souci serait de convaincre l'assemblée de me faire subir la sentence la plus lourde. Pour contraster avec les ambitions malhonnêtes de mon comparse, je pris ma réelle apparence pour me défendre face à mes pairs, celui d'une femme à l'apparence froide, décharnée, le squelette visible sous un manteau noir. A ma ceinture, une clepsydre sinistre qui symbolise le temps qui passe et qui rapproche tout être de la mort. Dans mes mains, la terrible Faux qui moissonne les vies. Si je me présentais ainsi aux humains, la peur s'emparerait d'eux et ils me chasseraient, à raison, de leurs maisons.

Je suis ici, commença Balor sur un ton solennel, pour réclamer réparation, non seulement pour moi, mais également pour chacun de vous tous. Car ces deux personnes nous ont tous déçus et trompés.

Une vague de murmure s'éleva, entre curiosité et indignation. Jamais l'on avait convoqué à comparaitre comme accusés le Temps et la Mort. Et parler d'eux en des termes si peu flatteurs sonnait comme une insulte vis-à-vis de leur haut rang dans la société des Dieux.

Balor sourit, il savait qu'il avait à présent l'attention de tous. Il reprit donc :

J'ai la preuve que la Mort, ici présente, a enfreint nos règles élémentaires pour assouvir ses seules ambitions personnelles, rompant ainsi son serment de neutralité qu'elle prononcé il y a des millénaires de cela à présent.

Rompre ce serment ne réclame pas de sanction, coupa le Roi dans un soupir las. Tu le sais Balor. Cela ne fait que changer l'alignement de l'Entité et son rayon d'action, c'est tout.

Certes, je le sais, continua Balor nullement démonté. Et le fait d'agir directement chez les humains n'est pas condamnable non plus, tant que nous n'abusons pas de nos pouvoirs et prérogatives. Je suis au courant de tout cela, comme vous tous.

Balor usait de la patience de notre bon Roi, et ce dernier était prêt à suspendre dès à présent l'audience réclamée par le dieu fielleux. Mais Balor s'avança, l'air outragé et s'exclama :

Mais que dire du fait que la Mort elle-même a surpassé ses propres prérogatives ? Si encore elle n'avait que fait qu'octroyer certains dons à une poignée d'humains, mais non… elle a ramené à la vie l'un d'entre eux.

Elle a le droit, coupa encore le Roi de plus en plus agacé. Elle a déjà reçu un blâme à ce sujet, car si nous avons toléré cet écart, nous espérons qu'il reste isolé.

J'entends bien, mon Roi, répondit Balor en s'inclinant respectueusement. Mais elle a outrepassé nos règles délibérément en demandant la faveur à Chronos de remonter le Temps pour permettre à ce même humain, à qui elle a accordé une nouvelle vie, à qui elle octroyé des pouvoirs supplémentaires, de changer le cours de son destin. Nous savons tous qu'il est interdit de le faire, sans quoi nous passerions notre temps à changer l'avenir selon notre bon vouloir et perturberait l'équilibre de l'Univers. Déjà qu'en autorisant un être à ressusciter la Mort a fait déjà fait vaciller ce fragile équilibre, mais en modifiant le Temps, elle l'a quasiment rompu. Fortuna pourra vous le confirmer, les modifications engendrées par ce bouleversement sont trop importants pour que l'Equilibre reste intact. Et moi qui suis l'Entité du Chaos, je ressens le danger que cela représente.

Le Roi n'avait rien ajouté d'autre. Balor avait malheureusement raison, j'avais joué avec le feu, j'avais faillit détruire l'Equilibre Universel, faillit provoquer la fin du monde chez les humains, faillit provoquer une nouvelle guerre chez les Dieux, tout cela pour un simple humain. Le Roi me dévisagea, sans rien déceler toutefois puisque je restais imperturbable et neutre.

Je ne peux fermer les yeux une nouvelle fois Morrigan, m'avertit-il. Et comme quelqu'un a lancé l'accusation contre toi, ta faute devra souffrir d'une sanction. Tu savais ce que tu risquais à agir ainsi.

Je hochais la tête pour approuver, et attendis. Le regard de Balor s'éclaira car il avait gagné cette première main. Certaines Entités désapprouvaient ouvertement des actes, et aveuglées par leur amour pour les règles établies, ne désiraient point entendre d'arguments de défense. Le Roi ordonna le silence et me somma de m'expliquer, ainsi que Chronos, qui avait permis cette infamie et s'en était donc rendu complice.

C'est simple, fis-je. Mes actes prennent leurs sources dans les prédictions de Chronos et Fortuna sur le devenir de notre monde et de celui des humains. Tous savent que Balor a agit pour que le destin de mes deux actuels protégés ne puisse s'accomplir convenablement et qu'il puisse se servir de l'un d'eux pour mener à bien ses propres projets. Je songe notamment à la prédiction de la naissance de cet enfant, qui, plus puissant que Lord Voldemort, actuelle menace chez les humains, pourrait à l'avenir engendrer l'Apocalypse chez les humains et menacer nos propres existences. Seuls les demi-dieux peuvent accéder à nos domaines et nous combattre physiquement, imaginez donc le fléau annoncé par Chronos et Fortuna.

Je fis une pause pour laisser un moment de réflexion à mes comparses. Chacun avait en tête la prédiction des deux seuls Entités capables de lire l'avenir et de dénouer les fils du destin. Il n'y en avait pas un seul dont cet avenir là ne les faisait pas frémir. La peur saisit leur cœur, ils fixèrent Balor avec répugnance et j'ajoutais :

J'ai préféré agir directement plutôt que de subir notre disgrâce. J'ai eu le courage que vous n'avez pas eu. J'ai contrains Chronos, il n'a rien pu faire pour m'empêcher de me servir de lui. Il n'y est donc pour rien. C'est en connaissance de cause que j'ai désobéis, et j'assume ma faute. J'espère avoir réussi à nous sauver de ce monstre là.

Je désignais alors Balor qui me lança un regard haineux. Il hurla, m'injuria, mais ses blasphèmes ne m'atteignirent pas. Je me savais dans mon bon droit et maintenant que la perfidie de Balor était rendue publique, je pouvais le toiser avec fierté.

Le Roi se leva, et réclama le silence. Il convint que Chronos était innocent, qu'il pouvait donc se retirer du banc des accusés, mais qu'il ne pouvait voter la sanction au vue de son implication dans l'affaire. Puis, Sa Majesté questionna les autres Entités sur leur décision. J'écoutais les miens annoncer leur point de vue et ce qu'ils considéraient convenable de me faire subir en punition. Balor avait exigé la plus lourde peine, mais devant la menace que j'avais évoqué et que j'étais parvenue à empêcher, ils se montrèrent dans l'ensemble conciliants. Ils me punirent avec légèreté, m'obligeant à ne plus sortir de mon royaume pendant un certain temps et à ne plus avoir momentanément ma place au sein de l'assemblée. Je souris, ravie d'avoir au final gagné, et je me permis de me délecter de la haine de mon ennemi. La peur était un puissant allié, il fallait savoir en jouer.

L'assemblée se dissolue un peu dans le chaos, les uns et les autres dissertant de vive voix sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Moi, je n'avais guère d'autre choix que de repartir dans mon domaine, où désormais j'étais consignée pour une durée indéterminée. Au lieu de me démonter le moral, je me montrais patiente et sereine, car mes plans se déroulaient encore comme je l'avais prévu, même si pour cela, je devais souffrir de quelques sacrifices.

Ma maison, si je peux appeler cet endroit ainsi, était un charmant palais de marbre noir à l'apparence sinistre vue de l'extérieur, férocement gardé par de sinistres gargouilles grimaçantes. L'intérieur était tout autre, et n'était rien d'autre qu'un immense jardin lumineux et odorant, image délicieuse de ce que pourrait être le paradis. C'était agréable de se promener là, et de ne plus penser. Mais de toutes les merveilles qui je gardais entre ces murs, cachés dans ce jardin surnaturel, une âme se promenait, silencieuse. Quand je n'allais pas bien, c'était vers cet être que j'allais, lui réclamant toute son affection.

Et là, j'avais terriblement besoin de son réconfort. Parcourant mon Eden souterrain, je cherchais ce que mon âme désirait par-dessus tout, en vain. J'avais beau appeler, encore et encore, sonder les lieux de ma magie, l'âme de Salazar Serpentard ne se trouvait plus en ces lieux.

Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

La voix persifflant Balor était parfaitement reconnaissable et j'eus un frisson en le voyant s'appuyer nonchalamment contre mon magnifique pommier des Hespérides, goutant un des ses fruits et me narguant avec son sourire faux.

Je crains que ton amant mort ne soit mon prisonnier maintenant. Si tu aime me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, alors on va être deux à jouer.

Rends-moi Salazar, il n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire.

Tu plaisantes ? Sans lui, ton isolement sera un enfer, je ne vais quand même pas me défaire de ce simple plaisir.

C'était un coup bas, mais le filou avait visé juste. Balor ricana et jeta la pomme à peine entamée. Je serrais les poings et cherchait un moyen de le virer efficacement de mon domaine.

Je vais retourner chez les humains, m'informa le fourbe. Je n'ai fait jusqu'ici que surveiller tes deux petits chéris, mais vu ce qui vient de se passer, et puisque je n'aurais pas gain de cause, je vais me dédommager autrement, et crois moi, ton petit tour avec Chronos n'aura strictement servit à rien. Cette petite humaine, quoiqu'il arrive, va quand même me le donner, cet héritier. Et avec lui, je vais tous vous exterminer et construire enfin ce monde à mon image.

Je t'en empêcherais. Je vais t'emprisonner ici, avec moi et tu ne pourras rien faire pour les nuire.

Je levais un doigt pour immobiliser Balor avec la magie, mais il disparut. Il avait parfaitement prévu le coup, mais cela ne me posa pas de souci, car dans mon domaine, j'étais invincible. Du moins, le croyais-je car j'avais sous-estimé l'intelligence et la haine de Balor. Il avait disposé un enchantement autour de mon palais pour m'y emprisonner, et incapable de sortir, je ne pouvais lui donner la chasse.

N'inverse pas les rôles, douce amie, c'est toi que je vais enfermer dans mon domaine. Ainsi, j'aurais un total contrôle sur toi et je pourrais te faire souffrir tout à loisir.

Peu décidée à me laisser faire, j'esquivais l'attaque de Balor destinée à m'immobiliser et à m'emprisonner dans un filet magique. S'engagea alors un duel épique que je n'étais hélas pas certaine de remporter.


	14. Chapter 14

Depuis quand Servilus est devenu le fantasme des filles ?

La question tournait en boucle dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Bien que les Maraudeurs fussent les premiers à trouver ça louche, la plupart des garçons de l'école, désormais, s'en inquiétaient. Déjà, Severus Rogue était très ami avec Lily Evans, ce n'était un secret pour personne, et le premier à s'en désoler était James Potter. Il avait beau faire des efforts comportementaux pour la jolie rouquine, cette dernière demeurait hermétique à ses avances. Et pendant ce temps là, Severus n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'elle. Inconsciemment (où pas mon cher James !), elle confiait au serpentard ses moindres secrets, et au-delà d'un innocent confident, le gryffondor éconduit voyait en Severus un rival de taille. James ne voyait pas ce que son ennemi avait de plus que lui, pas plus que ne le voyait Sirius Black qui répétait à son meilleur ami que Lily n'était vraiment pas la femme qui lui fallait, et s'il fallait poser la question à Peter Pettigrow, ce dernier répéterait certainement les insultes acerbes de ses deux amis. Il n'y avait que Remus Lupin pour comprendre le comportement de Lily, et pourquoi Severus avait plus de succès.

Mais même Remus était surprit de voir Severus Rogue avec une petite amie. Le garçon n'avait rien de séduisant, n'avait pas non plus bon caractère, honnêtement, quelle fille censée aurait l'idée d'accepter de sortir avec le serpentard ? Remus se disait avoir raté quelque chose d'important, toutefois, il n'osait pas se confier auprès de James et de Sirius, de peur de leur donner d'assez mauvaises idées, comme par exemple, de suivre Severus et sa petite amie ou de harceler cette dernière. La seule chose dont était certain Remus, c'était qu'il ne s'estimait pas en droit de se mêler de la vie de couple des deux serpentards, et qu'il devrait également se montrer satisfait de savoir que même une aussi triste créature que Rogue avait droit à un peu de bonheur et d'amour. Qui sait, peut être que Remus également, un jour, trouverait quelqu'un à aimer. Cependant, il fut tiré de sa rêverie par la voix colérique de Sirius :

Sérieusement, cet imbécile a du ensorceler ces filles avec un philtre d'amour. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication que ça, hormis peut être une épidémie de mauvais gout.

Remus Lupin pouffa de rire, attirant les foudres d'un Sirius dont la jalousie ne faisait que croitre au fil des minutes. Quant à James, il était partagé entre l'envie de céder à la colère également, et le dépit. Il venait après tout d'essuyer son énième refus auprès de Lily.

Je ne crois pas qu'user de philtres d'amour soit le genre de Severus, fit sagement remarquer Remus. Il est plus malin et subtil que cela. Peut être qu'effectivement, cette fille éprouve de réels sentiments amoureux pour lui, et au lieu de râler pour ça, nous devrions nous en réjouir.

Ah oui ? grogna James. Et pourquoi ça ?

Mais parce que cela semble prouver qu'il ne s'intéresse plus à Lily Evans, répondit Remus. Ce qui fait, James, que tu as champ libre pour la séduire. La tâche n'en est que plus aisée.

James poussa un long soupir. Evidemment, il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, et il n'arrivait pas à admettre que Remus ait à ce point raison. Servilus n'était plus dans ses pattes pour lui barrer la route, et bien qu'il fût plus proche que jamais de Lily, il n'avait désormais plus les mêmes prétentions auprès d'elle. Théoriquement, James n'avait plus aucun rival en amour. Alors pourquoi refusait-elle toujours de sortir avec lui ? D'autant plus qu'il avait fait de réels efforts pour changer de comportement.

N'importe quoi !

Les visages se tournèrent vers Sirius qui n'adhérait pas à cette théorie (ou peut être s'y refusait-il par pure mauvaise foi ?). Il s'était exclamé si fort que tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la salle commune leur jetèrent des regards en coin, intrigués.

Vous avez vu Servilus ? Qui pourrait aimer un tel déchet ? Alors qu'une fille soit très amie avec, qu'une autre devienne de son plein gré sa copine et qu'une dernière lui courre après en espérant qu'elle soit sa prochaine conquête, n'allez pas raconter que ce n'est pas étrange. Surtout quand on sait que ces trois filles sont parmi les plus mignonnes de l'école…

Quelques personnes approuvèrent en silence d'un discret hochement de tête. Tous les élèves de l'école s'étaient retrouvés sous le choc quand il fut officiel que Severus Rogue et Lilith Rivers sortaient ensemble. Entre les moqueries et les insultes, le jeune couple était parvenu à s'imposer et à perdurer. Et quand ce fut devenu une habitude de les voir toujours ensemble, un autre évènement avait ravivé la polémique : Lucinda Dante s'était écroulée en larme en pleine classe en clamant qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de voir sa cousine dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie. Severus avait traité la révélation avec une froideur inhumaine, et faisait depuis comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé.

Lucinda, continua Sirius. C'était quasiment de notoriété publique que cette fille en avait que pour James ! Et là elle prétend avoir toujours été amoureuse de l'autre crétin ? Non, mais arrêtez là le délire ! C'est sur, il lui a tourné la tête de manière malsaine. En fait, ce fumier essaye secrètement de se constituer un harem pour se venger de nous.

Remus ne sut quoi répondre. Il était tout simplement sidéré par l'idée saugrenue de Sirius, ainsi que par son assurance. Pour peu, le jeune homme se dirait bien que son camarade tentait de se persuader qu'il s'agissait d'une malhonnête ruse, de crainte de voir son ennemi, une brindille malingre, avoir plus de succès que son charisme légendaire et son fort pouvoir de séduction. Puéril, se disait Remus. Mais impossible de le contredire, personne n'écouterait ses arguments, car pour tous, qui détestaient cordialement Rogue, il était plus séduisant de croire que ce dernier usait d'un stratagème honteux plutôt que d'admettre qu'une poignée de filles avaient su voir en lui d'aimables qualités.

C'est vrai que c'est trop fort, lança James.

Il se leva, comme soudainement revigoré par la théorie loufoque, mais attirante, de Sirius, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle commune en annonçant fièrement qu'il allait enquêter dès ce soir et prouver la culpabilité de Severus.

Je ne crois pas non…

James devint vert, puis blanc, avant de fixer le regard noir de Lily Evans. Pas de chance pour le brillant jeune homme, elle venait de franchir le passage secret au moment où il annonçait ses prétentions. La réaction la plus intelligente de Sirius fut de lever les yeux au ciel en tournant le dos. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer, tout comme Peter qui venait de passer de la jubilation à la déception. Seul Remus (une fois encore !) ne partageait pas les gouts de ses amis. Il était au contraire très heureux de cette apparition, car seule Lily avait le pouvoir formidable de raisonner les ardeurs de James, et d'envoyer promener Sirius.

Lily..., balbutia James. Quel bonheur de te voir…

Cesse tes hypocrisies, l'interrompit-elle sèchement. Je t'ai entendu. Pas question que tu ailles enquiquiner Severus et sa petite amie. Il me semble que tout le monde leur a déjà fait bien assez de misères comme ça. Je ne me rappelle pas d'un moment où ils ont été laissés en paix. Et puis c'est quoi cette idée que Severus aurait usé d'un philtre d'amour ?

Le regard de James devint fuyant, et tout à coup, Lily comprit. Son regard tomba directement sur Sirius qui boudait toujours dans son coin. Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise, et vu comment elle réagissait, ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'elle avait à tempérer les ardeurs de James, trop souvent attisées par son ami Sirius. Elle ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à faire déferler une pluie de remontrance à l'égard de l'héritier Black, mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment. C'était inutile. S'il y avait bien une personne au monde bien incapable de changer, c'était ce maudit Sirius.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaye de discuter avec quatre andouilles comme vous.

Remus faillit protester, mais à bien y réfléchir, il n'avait pas non plus fait beaucoup d'effort pour défendre Severus et raisonner ses amis. Il n'avait pas un caractère assez fort pour cela, et se faisait malheureusement trop marcher sur les pieds par ses amis. La pique de Lily lui parut donc justifiée.

Imaginer un truc aussi crétin… faut bien avoir une intelligence de véracrasse.

Agacée au possible, elle bouscula James pour passer et fila direct au dortoir. James, abattu, n'osait plus rien dire. Il en avait trop vu aujourd'hui, il abandonnait la partie. Pour le moment du moins. Mais tel n'était pas le cas de Sirius. Dès que Lily eut disparut de son champ de vision, il retrouva sa bonhommie et s'approcha, railleur, de James.

Ben si ça te plait d'obéir comme un bon toutou à Miss-Casse-Bonbons, moi, j'en ai pas l'intention. Elle peut dire ce qu'elle voudra, moi, je reste persuadé que Servilus nous cache quelque chose. Je vais y aller. J'ai tout mon temps pour le confondre.

Et fier de lui, Sirius sortit de la salle commune, sans voir le regard gourmand de Peter qui guettait le coup d'éclat, sans voir le visage désapprobateur de Remus, et sans voir également la mine résignée de James qui en avait assez de se prendre des râteaux. James avait même amorcé un geste pour retenir son meilleur ami, mais sa main n'attrapa que le vide tant Sirius avait filé rapidement. L'idée ne lui paraissait plus aussi brillante, surtout si elle devait froisser Lily. Finalement, peut être que Sirius avait raison : à cause de ses sentiments pour la sulfureuse rouquine, il en venait à n'écouter qu'elle.

Cela faisait une bonne heure que Sirius arpentait les couloirs de l'école. L'heure du coucher n'allait pas tarder, et il savait très bien qu'il ne devrait pas être hors de sa salle commune. Mais sa curiosité était plus forte que sa raison. Le gout du risque était une seconde nature chez lui, et si Lily réclamait à corps et à cri du changement chez James, il n'était pas question que lui change, et ce pour n'importe quelle raison. Ce serait devenir un autre que lui, se trahir, se perdre. Il s'aimait comme ça, et l'école l'adorait ainsi. Son côté frondeur et beau garçon séduisaient facilement les jeunes filles, et qu'un laideron comme Rogue se mette également les attirer le rendait furieux et perplexe. Assurément, il devait y avoir anguille sous roche, et Sirius comptait bien mettre les choses au clair. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, il pourrait faire renvoyer Severus de l'école.

Ses pas le menèrent dans les cachots, univers aussi vaste que sombre et humide. Les lieux donnaient toujours la nausée à Sirius. Comment son frère faisait pour survivre dans un environnement aussi déprimant ? Lui ne pouvait le supporter, et s'il n'y avait pas les cours de potions dans le coin, Sirius n'aurait jamais mit les pieds de sa vie dans ces couloirs ténébreux. Hélas, c'était un mal nécessaire, car Severus étant un digne serpentard, c'était bien dans cet endroit de l'école qu'il avait le plus de chance de le trouver, surtout à cette heure tardive. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'était pas déjà dans sa salle commune.

Sirius crut que c'était son jour de chance quand, tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, il entendit des murmures. Une fille semblait se disputer avec un garçon. Certain qu'il s'agissait de Severus en train de se faire plaquer par Lilith, le gryffondor se rapprocha pour finalement se mettre à épier le couple derrière une porte. Mais dans la salle déserte, ce n'était pas Lilith qui parlait aussi sèchement, mais Lucinda. Et le garçon –que Sirius n'aperçut que de dos- ne ressemblait pas du tout à Severus. Déçu, Sirius allait rebrousser chemin quand la conversation prit une tournure inespérée :

D'accord, je vais embrasser Rogue, disait Lucinda. Mais j'espère que la récompense en vaut le coup.

Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit l'inconnu. J'honore toujours mes engagements.

Mais si ça ne fonctionne pas ? Je veux dire… vous ne connaissez pas Lilith. Quand elle a une idée en tête, c'est très difficile de lui faire changer d'avis.

Tu préfère une punition à la récompense ? la menaça le jeune homme.

Lucinda ne répondit pas. Elle avait même l'air un peu effrayée. Mais cet échange se révéla très instructif. Comme Sirius s'y était attendu, il se passait bel et bien quelque chose d'anormal, mais cela l'ennuyait que l'investigateur de cette supercherie ne soit pas Rogue lui-même. Au contraire, il en avait même l'air d'en être la victime. Sirius pestait en son for intérieur. Il n'allait quand même pas aider son ennemi en révélant l'imposture de Lucinda ! Ce serait un comble et il le vivrait comme une honte. Mais décemment, sa conscience lui dictait que ce que faisait Lucinda, ce n'était pas bien, et il s'en insurgeait bien malgré lui.

Je le ferais, répéta Lucinda d'une voix craintive.

Et si cela ne suffit pas, ajouta l'inconnu, va au-delà d'un simple baiser.

Quoi ? Je ne devrais quand même pas le supplier de sortir avec moi ? Quelle honte !

Mais elle avait à peine exprimé sa plainte que le jeune homme lui agrippa violemment la gorge pour la plaquer contre le mur froid de la salle. Il serrait si fort le cou délicat de la jeune fille qu'elle peinait à respirer, et Sirius se demanda sérieusement s'il ne devait pas sortir de sa cachette pour aller la sauver.

Ecoute-moi bien petite sotte. Je tiens à briser leur couple, le pourquoi te dépasse, mais j'en ai grand besoin. Ce Rogue s'est avisé de poser ses yeux sur la mauvaise fille, et il m'est interdit de m'attaquer à lui directement. Alors je n'ai pas le choix que de t'utiliser pour l'éloigner d'elle. Tu es jolie, intelligente, alors sers-toi de ce que t'a offert la nature pour y parvenir, quitte à te vendre à lui. Tous les moyens sont bons.

Pour… pourquoi ne pas le faire tuer ?

Impossible, il est protégé. Ne cherche pas plus loin, c'est comme ça. Mais sois certaine d'une chose : Si tu réussis, tu seras la fille la plus comblée au monde. J'exaucerais tous tes vœux. Mais si tu échoues, l'Enfer ne sera rien comparé à ce que je te réserve. Tu as la parole sacré d'Yspadadden Penkawr.

Sirius n'avait jamais entendu un nom si étrange. Mais pas aussi étrange que cette conversation, ou que de voir l'inconnu, dont il n'avait toujours pas vu le visage, s'évanouir dans la nature comme s'il avait transplané. Mais un tel acte de magie était impossible dans l'enceinte de l'école, n'est-ce pas ? A moins que Dumbledore ne soit devenu négligent avec la sécurité de Poudlard, ce dont doutait Sirius.

Lucinda s'était écroulée à terre, suffocante, massant son cou meurtri. Elle retenait avec peine ses larmes. Mais elle l'avait bien cherché se disait Sirius (et je suis d'accord avec lui), elle n'avait qu'à pas fréquenter des individus aussi suspects. D'ailleurs, les manigances de ce jeune homme troublait plus que n'osait se l'avouer Sirius. Il savait Rogue en danger, manipulé, et bien qu'il ne sache toujours pas comment il s'y était prit pour séduire Lilith Rivers, Sirius Black était désormais persuadé que son vieil ennemi s'était inconsciemment fourré dans de beaux draps. Fallait-il ou non le protéger des méfaits de Lucinda et de son acolyte ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se décider.

Je peux savoir pourquoi tu traine par ici ?

Sirius hoqueta de surprise en découvrant la préfète en chef plantée devant lui, un air pincé qui signifiait clairement qu'elle se retenait de lui filer des gifles. Il déglutit, chercha à toute vitesse une excuse potable, mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, elle lui lança :

Tu devrais être dans ta salle commune, Black. Mais faut croire que ton cerveau n'a pas suffisamment évolué pour comprendre cette règle de discipline pourtant très simple. J'ai très envie de t'emmener en discuter avec McGonagall.

Je cherchais quelqu'un.

Et c'est moi que tu as trouvé pauvre truffe. Fini de discuter, tu es bon pour une retenue, encore une fois.

Mais c'est pour la bonne cause que je suis sorti ! Il se passe quelque chose de grave dans l'école et je veux découvrir quoi.

La préfète en chef le jaugea d'un regard critique et méfiant. L'ardeur avec laquelle il affirmait cela lui laissait entendre qu'il ne s'agissait peut être pas d'un mensonge. Mais certaine de rien, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Sirius Black s'en tirer à si bon compte. De son côté, Sirius n'en croyait pas sa malchance (tiens, je croyais qu'il se trouvait chanceux un peu plus tôt ?). La préfère en chef était une septième année de serpentard du nom de Heather Greenwood. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, batteuse de talent, elle trainait derrière elle une réputation de fille sérieuse, studieuse et très à cheval sur la discipline. Adepte des sports de combat, elle n'hésitait pas à user et à abuser de quelques prises pour asseoir son autorité. De fait, aucun garçon, malgré sa jolie bouille ottomane, ne désirait sortir avec elle. Elle leur faisait bien trop peur.

Sirius était persuadé que cette peste, en bonne serpentard, allait lui attirer des ennuis. Si Heather le laissait partir sans en référer à MacGonagall, Sirius était prêt à croire que sa propre mère avait une âme.

Peut être que tu dis vrai, fit Heather. Mais peut être également que tu cherches à m'embrouiller.

Non, pas du tout, répliqua Sirius qui en avait assez. Même que ça concerne Rogue. Un drôle de type lui en veut à cause de sa copine.

Sirius fut surprit de voir poindre un sourire malicieux sur le coin des lèvres de la préfète en chef, ce qui le rendait très nerveux.

D'accord, admettons. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi la sécurité de l'école est engagée. Il suffit de prévenir les professeurs qu'un élève en a après un autre élève pour une histoire de fille.

Si c'était si simple, assura Sirius, je ne m'en serais même pas mêlé. Non, le gars, je viens de le voir transplaner depuis la salle derrière moi. Et puis il a faillit tuer de colère Lucinda Dante, figure toi.

Pardon ?

Ses yeux s'arrondirent sous le coup de la surprise, remplissant de satisfaction le cœur de Sirius. Il venait d'ébranler les certitudes de la jeune fille, lui faisait ravaler sa fierté. Heather voulut en avoir le cœur net, et comme le gryffondor avant elle, elle jeta un coup d'œil discret dans la pièce déserte derrière Sirius. Enfin, pas si désert que cela, puisque, comme l'avait affirmé le jeune homme, Lucinda s'y trouvait encore, toujours en état de choc.

Heather n'eut pas d'autre choix que de croire en la parole de Sirius, et n'osa guère lui opposer d'objection. L'humeur conquérante, Sirius tenta de s'éclipser, mais Heather le retint par le bras.

Où crois-tu aller ? Je te concède que tu as effectivement peut être dit la vérité. Mais je ne vais pas quand même te laisser repartir en toute impunité.

Mais…

Pour ta peine, tu vas m'aider à résoudre ce problème.

Non mais dis…

Et normalement, même si c'était pour la bonne cause, tu n'es pas censé être ici à cette heure de la soirée. Je dois le dire à un professeur.

Espèce de…

Mais il n'est pas impossible d'acheter mon silence.

Hein ?

Cette fois, ce fut à Sirius de ne pas en croire ses oreilles. Heather Greenwood, modèle de vertu et de droiture, venait de lui dire qu'elle pouvait se laisser corrompre. Et il eut très peur du prix demandé quand il remarqua l'œil gourmand de la jeune fille. Un regard qu'il avait déjà vu ailleurs, chez d'autres demoiselles. Mais il voulut croire qu'il se trompait.

Tu veux de l'or ? Je ne te savais pas si intéressée.

Non, répondit-elle.

Des informations sur d'autres élèves ? Je ne suis pas une balance.

Non plus, gloussait-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement.

Ne me dis pas que…

Allez Black, tu sais ce que je veux. Contre un baiser et la promesse de venir à Pré-au-Lard ce week end avec moi, j'oublierais que je t'ai vu.

Désolé, mais me prostituer auprès des vieilles filles de la maison serpentard n'est pas dans mes plans de carrières. Trouve-toi un autre pigeon.

Sans savoir comment il était arrivé là, son visage embrassait à présent le mur du couloir, Heather l'immobilisant avec une clé de bras. Elle se montrait assez hargneuse et têtue.

Pas d'objection à te faire trainer par une mémé de serpentard jusque chez ta directrice de maison, dans ce cas, Black ? Quand je vais raconter ça à mes amis… ça va faire le tour de l'école.

Heu… tout bien reconsidéré…

Oui ?

Elle relâcha légèrement sa prise pour éviter à Sirius d'avoir trop mal. C'était un signe d'encouragement, mais du point de vue de Sirius, cela ressemblait plutôt au calme avant la tempête.

Je veux bien, mais sans avoir à t'embrasser, proposa le jeune homme. Je ne suis pas un gigolo, j'ai ma dignité.

Mauvaise réponse, répondit Heather.

Elle resserra sa clé de bras et commença à le tirer en direction du hall. Sirius s'indigna, mais rien y fit : Heather aurait ce qu'elle voulait, ou elle n'aurait rien. La demi-mesure n'était pas un concept admis par la jeune fille. Sirius n'eut pas le choix :

D'accord, ce que tu voudras ! Mais lâche-moi.

Heather s'exécuta. Elle avait enfin ce qu'elle voulait. Sirius se demanda pourquoi c'était sur lui qu'elle avait jeté son dévolu, surtout qu'il avait un an de moins qu'elle, il ne pensait pas qu'une fille comme elle puisse avoir ne serait-ce que l'idée de poser son regard d'ainée sur lui. Mais à la réflexion, elle était de plus petite taille que lui, effaçant la différence d'âge et si elle ne manquait pas de charme, elle restait quand même plus vieille. Et puis il y avait tellement de jolies filles qui lui couraient après que le gryffondor n'avait jamais envisagé s'intéresser à une fille comme Heather. Et si ses origines ottomanes offraient de l'exotisme, le genre n'était pas au gout du garçon.

Il n'avait plus le choix, il avait donné son accord, et contre sa liberté, Sirius Black embrassa Heather Greenwood. Sa pensée fut pour les serpentards, maudite maison qui lui pourrissait la vie. S'il n'y avait encore que Rogue…

Plus tard dans la soirée, James se jeta sur le lit de Sirius, les questions sur le bout de ses lèvres. Il s'était dit que vu le temps passé dans le château, son ami avait bien du découvrir quelques petites choses intéressantes, d'autant plus qu'il était revenu un peu chamboulé. Mais c'est une porte de prison qui lui fit face. Sirius refusait de dire quoique ce soit et il le pria même de le laisser un peu tranquille, car il était fatigué. James le bouscula, pas très heureux de se faire ainsi repousser par son (presque) frère. A force de persuasion, et parce que Peter avait enfin rejoint Remus et leur autre camarade de chambre dans la salle de bain, Sirius céda finalement un peu.

Jamie, écoute, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je crois bien que Servilus et sa copine sont en danger. J'ai trouvé un drôle de type qui rôde dans les couloirs de l'école, et je suis prêt à manger des limaces s'il s'agit d'un élève.

Tu ne compte pas aider le vieux Servilus ? Rassure-moi.

Ben je vais pas avoir le choix, confia Sirius les joues rouges de honte. La Greenwood m'est tombé dessus en douce, et elle m'oblige maintenant à faire équipe avec elle pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

James était navré pour son ami. Pour le coup, il avait joué de malchance et devoir être collé à Heather revêtait des airs de malédiction. Cette préfète en chef avait décidément bien trop mauvaise réputation. Oh, elle faisait très bien son travail, mais la manière était souvent discutable. Lily aimait d'ailleurs en plaisanter, en prétendant qu'au moins cela avait pour effet de calmer de temps en temps le quatuor infernal. Parfois, James soupçonnait sa bien aimée d'aller prévenir Heather des mauvais coups qu'ils préparaient.

James sursauta quand Sirius lui attrapa le col de son pyjama. Son ami avait un regard épouvanté, et il n'osa pas imaginer ce qu'avait du lui faire subir l'épouvantable Heather. Elle n'était pas à serpentard pour rien. Le Mal l'habitait (oh James ! Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?)

James, j'ai du l'embrasser pour ne pas qu'elle me traine jusqu'à McGonagall. Tu te rends compte ?

La vicieuse, plaignit James réellement désolé.

Non, tu ne comprends pas, reprit Sirius de plus en plus emporté. Je l'ai embrassé, et… et j'ai aimé ça !

James resta muet de stupeur. Heather, cette vieille peau psycho rigide, comme aimait à plaisanter Sirius, venait d'ébranler la dévotion de son camarade pour le célibat. Rien que pour cela, James était proche de la féliciter. Mais que penser ? Que Sirius avait perdu la tête ? Ou que Heather était bien plus vicieuse et perfide vipère qu'il ne l'avait imaginé ? Elle venait de jouer un coup de maitre.

Ce soir là, James découvrit que le Mal portait une jupe et se cachait sous les traits de la droiture incarnée. Très astucieux. Il allait devoir y remédier.

James ?

Mmmm ?

A ton avis, c'est mal d'envisager de sortir avec une fille un peu plus vieille ?

Non, là, ça devenait urgent. Il devait sauver son ami.

Sauf que moi, je n'en ai pas envie. Pas plus qu'IL ne le veut. Heureusement, IL saura reprendre les choses en main à ma place.

Au fait, je crois que la mère de Sirius a une âme.


End file.
